Unexpected Complication
by Edward's Eternal
Summary: Homeless Bella seeks shelter from a storm in an abandoned warehouse. But while she is there, she witnesses something she should never have seen. It was a case of being in the wrong place at the wrong time. After discovering her, the gunman realizes he has no choice but to protect her from what she's seen. He has to save her—even if she fights him—even if she hates him.
1. Chapter 1

_**A new story to share. E/B- all human. I own nothing, I have only borrowed. Updates Wednesday and Sunday. All written. 23 chapters. Thank you for checking it out.**_

* * *

 _ **~Bella~**_

The night was dark, the air cold. The sky was heavy, and I knew there would be more snow coming soon. I was cautious as I approached the empty street and slipped through the small hole in the broken fence. Carefully, I made my way to the small warehouse, trying to remember the path I had taken earlier when I had discovered this place.

I crawled in a broken window and gingerly made my way through the dark building with only a little light from the street coming in the dirt-streaked windows. I found my way back to what I was sure was an old staff room—some empty tables and flipped over chairs were still scattered around. The corner had boxes piled up and I moved them, until I had a layer on the floor to sleep on, and a cover all around me so I couldn't be seen.

God knew I might not be the only person who discovered the hole in the fence.

But for now, I was alone, warmer than I had been the past three nights, and slightly comfortable. Wrapping my arms around my torso, I tucked my thin backpack under my head and lay on the cardboard, listening to the strange sounds around the warehouse. Rustles and creaks echoed in the building; outside the far off sound of cars and people drifted in the windows that were broken and empty. I knew what the scurrying feet meant, but mice and rats were the least of my worries these days. If I made enough noise it would scare them away. I slept so lightly now, if one came close, I would know.

I shut my eyes, willing myself to relax. I had barely slept for three days. That was the last time I had been able to get a bed in a shelter. My last shower—my last hot meal. And although you never got a great night sleep in a shelter, it was better than walking around the city all night, looking for a place to warm up for a few minutes.

I sighed sadly, fighting the sudden tears. I wasn't sure how I was going to make it through the winter. Swiping a hand across my cheeks, I shook my head. There was no point crying. Nothing was going to change.

This was my life now.

 **~o0o~**

I slept harder than I thought was possible anymore, startling only when an unexpected noise and deep, angry voices woke me up. Bright lights shone through the slits of the cardboard around me and I sat up, panicked, looking around wildly. It took me a few seconds to remember where I was and why I was there. I peeked around the edge of my little cave, my eyes widening at the sight before me.

A man was slumped over in a chair, his face beaten. His blond hair was disheveled, his jacket torn, and there was blood on his sleeve. Two men were standing, rigid and straight, hands clasped behind their backs. But it was the man pacing that really caught my attention. Tall, broad shoulders; his dark shirt wrinkled under his black leather coat, which gleamed under the lights as he paced and cursed, screaming at the man in the chair in a language I didn't understand. His hair was wild—a chaotic mess of bronze and red. His hands moved constantly, and in one of them was a gun.

I covered my mouth, stifling the small gasp when I saw the gun. Gunman stopped, and my heart clenched, thinking he had heard my gasp. But then he carried on, screaming and waving the gun. He made two circuits of the room, shouting questions. Twice, he passed right by my corner, and I held my breath, but his footsteps never faltered. The man in the chair said nothing, sitting slumped and silent.

I watched, terrified as he stopped a few feet away from blond guy. "You gonna tell me what I want to know?" He asked in English, his voice now deadly calm and somehow even more frightening.

"Fuck you."

A gun shot rang out and the blond guy jerked, a shout of pain echoing in the room. His left leg began bleeding and he slumped farther into his chair.

Gunman chuckled, the evil sound making the hairs on the back of my neck crawl. He tucked the gun into the small of his back and leaned down close to blond guy's face, speaking quietly. Blond guy shook his head rapidly, and Gunman pressed down on his leg where the bullet was. I could see his hand squeezing and gripping. Blond guy screamed, his head falling back.

"Tell me!" Gunman demanded.

"NO!"

Shaking his head, Gunman stood up. Reaching behind him, he pulled out his gun again, and pointed it at Blond guy.

"Last chance."

"Go to hell."

Gunman smirked. "You first."

Two gunshots rang out, hitting Blond guy in the chest. He jerked once, his body spasming and arching and then he sagged to the right, the weight of him toppling over the chair. Silence filled the room, none of the men moving. I covered my mouth with both hands, trying to stop the screams that were threatening. I was freezing cold—long shivers running through my body at the shock of what I had just witnessed. Silent tears ran down my cheeks as I bit my knuckles; trying not to make any sounds.

Gunman shoved his gun behind him again and palmed his cellphone. He spoke two words, "It's done," then pushed his phone back in his pocket.

"You want him moved, boss?"

Gunman hunched down, staring at the dead man. "Yeah, C. I want him put someplace visible. Send a message." Standing up, he nudged his foot against the leg of the body. "You don't fucking mess with Aro—or me."

The other man spoke up, his voice thick and gravely. "I'll get the car."

"Yeah."

I buried my face into my knees, desperately wishing I had never found that hole in the fence. I needed them to leave. Then I could run. Run far away and scream. Footsteps faded away and I could hear the two remaining men speaking in low tones.

Gunman cleared his throat. "Come out."

My body locked down. Who was he talking to?

"I said, come out of there. _Now_."

I didn't move. I _couldn't_ move. Blind fear kept me immobile.

Footsteps approached, and before I could blink, a large hand wrapped around my bicep and I was pulled out of my little dark corner, and tossed into the center of the room.

Cold metal pressed hard against my forehead. "And what have we here?"

Shaking, I opened my eyes and met the gaze of the man about to kill me. Angry, vivid, bright green met scared, wide brown. His eyebrows lifted in shock at my appearance. "Who the _fuck_ are you?"

For some reason that angered me.

I wiped my wet cheeks. "Didn't anyone ever tell you it was rude to swear at strangers?" I huffed. "Don't you have any manners?"

He blinked at me, the barrel of the gun pressing harder.

" _Who. Are. You."_

"Bella. My name is Bella."

"What are you doing here, _Bella_?"

"I was cold. There was a hole in the fence. It seemed a good place to try and get some sleep." An unexpected hysterical snort erupted from my throat. "Guess not."

"Bad decision," he said softly.

"No shit," I replied, leaning back a little, trying to escape the gun. "Do you mind? That thing is cold and it hurts when you press it in my head so hard."

He frowned as he stared at me, glancing up at the other man, then back at me. But he didn't press the gun back. "What are you doing in my warehouse?"

"Oh, sorry"—I rolled my eyes—"I didn't know it was _your_ warehouse. I was only looking for a place to sleep out of the cold."

He continued to stare, and I shrugged self-consciously. "The shelters were full," I added, wiping my nose on my sleeve.

"Nice," he indicated my arm.

"Sorry, I don't carry handkerchiefs, jerkoff. Got a spare?"

"Ah, no."

"Didn't think so."

"You're trespassing."

I snickered, using my other sleeve. "Why don't you call the cops then? Turn me in?"

A ghost of a smile curled his lips. "You've got a smart mouth on you. That can get you into all sorts of trouble."

"Old news, mister."

His partner, or whatever he was, barked a laugh and said something in the foreign language. Gunman bared his teeth in a smile that only increased my fear. He wiped his chin as he stared at me, the gun glinting off the light. It made me nervous.

"Watch where you aim that thing."

Suddenly the gun was pressed to my head again. "Show some respect, little girl."

I couldn't help the snort. "You want me to respect you? You just shot some guy and now you're going to kill me. You want me to _respect_ you for that?" I giggled—the sound hysterical even to my own ears."Good luck with that, fucker."

He growled and cursed at me. "I don't kill women or children. I'm not sure which category you fall into, but right now, I'm thinking of making an exception."

I shivered and buried my head back into my knees, deciding I really didn't want to be looking when he pulled the trigger. "Just fucking do it then and get it over with," I mumbled.

His voice was close. "Are you that anxious to die, little mouse?"

My head snapped up, and I was shocked to find him hunched in front of me, his face inches from mine. "It's not much of a life, anyway," I whispered, feeling the tears overflow again. "Just make it fast so I don't feel it too long, please?"

His eyes changed. They went from angry and cold, widening as they stared, a small glimmer of sadness showing through. Then he blinked and the coldness was back. Abruptly he stood, grabbing my arm and pulling me up. "We're taking her to the house, C."

"Not a good idea."

"I didn't fucking ask your opinion. It's happening."

"She's a complication."

Gunman pushed me toward C. "No shit. She's a fucking unexpected complication. But I'll deal with it the way I see fit."

I started to struggle, pleading with both of them. "No. Please. Leave me. I won't say anything."

They both laughed.

"She's got a mouth on her."

Gunman chuckled. "I have plans for it."

Terror filled me and I struggled harder; tears now steaming down my face, the air leaving my mouth in loud, panicked gasps. "No! Please!"

Gunman stepped closer. His hands pressed against my cheeks, holding my face tight. "Calm down." He leaned closer, so close I felt his breath across my face. "You're coming with us." His voice dropped, so low I could barely hear him. "You'll be safe, I promise." He looked up at C. "Do it."

I felt hands on my neck, and then the world went black.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading. Many thanks to my prereaders, to Michelle for her help and MidNight.**

 **Update on Sunday.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thank you for your wonderful response to the first chapter. I will assure you all of this nature of the fic. Romance/Humor. No sex slaves or trafficking. It's an E/B story with a few twists. There is a crime element, yes. But it's them. OK? Now let's get back to it.**_

* * *

 _ **~Edward~**_

"What are you thinking?" Carlisle hissed at me as I lowered Bella's unconscious body to the floor. His trick of knowing how to knock someone unconscious came in handy at times.

"What?" I hissed back. "I can't kill her! I'll handle it."

I looked over at the other prone body. "Get him out of here and put him where I told you earlier. The rest is arranged. Meet me back at the house later."

He stood up. "I hope you know what you're doing."

I glared at him. "I got this."

Felix strode into the room, his arms filled with plastic, stopping when he saw Bella, his voice like gravel. "What the fuck, Tony?"

I narrowed my eyes at him. "Never mind. Give that shit to Carlos. He'll dispose of Mr. White." Then I snorted. " _Mr. White_. You'd think the FBI could come up with a better name."

I walked over to the cardboard pile Bella thought she'd been hidden behind. As if I wouldn't notice the little structure in the corner? It wasn't there earlier when I checked the site, making sure it was set up properly, but what it contained had surprised me—I hadn't expected the little spitfire I pulled out. Reaching in, I grabbed a small backpack and stood up. There wasn't much in it, but I couldn't leave it behind. Going back, I leaned down, picking her up off the floor, her body limp in my arms. She was thin and dirty. I could see a couple bruises on her face and hands; no doubt from living on the streets. She was also brave and feisty—a combination I liked, but could be a dangerous thing for her.

I shook my head, then glanced over at the body still on the floor, the blood around it seeping into the floorboards. "Carlos, clean this up. Now. Felix, you're with me."

"I should—"

"Carlos will handle it. That's how we work. Now get your fucking ass outside. I'll drop you off at your car."

He flung the plastic down and left the room.

I looked at Carlisle. "Exactly as we planned, C."

He nodded toward the girl I was holding. "Good luck with that."

I smirked as I made my way to the car. I had a feeling I was going to need it.

 **~o0o~**

Bella came to in the car as we drove through the dark night. She was groggy and disoriented, blinking at me from the back seat. As a precaution, I taped her mouth and tied her hands and feet. I wouldn't put it past her to try and jump from a moving car. The ties weren't tight, but I knew fear of them would keep her in place.

"Stay still, girl. You're not going anywhere." I smirked at her in the rear view mirror. I had also used the seat belt. She couldn't really move.

Her eyes narrowed at me, and I knew without the gag she'd be mouthing off.

The car phone rang and I stifled a groan. I knew who was calling. I shot a look to Felix in the passenger seat, who, of course, ignored it and I pressed the Bluetooth.

"Yeah."

"Felix tells me we have a guest."

I kept my voice neutral. " _No_. I have a guest. She is of _no_ concern to you."

"She shouldn't be alive."

"My decision."

"I hired you to do a job, not add more problems."

"As I said, she isn't your problem, she's mine."

"You made her my problem. Kill her."

I glanced at the back seat. Bella's eyes were closed, but I could see the tears running down her cheeks and her entire body shaking, her bravado crumbling.

"I don't kill women. You know this."

"Felix will do it. Let him take the girl."

"No," I spat through gritted teeth. "She's mine. Nobody fucking touches her without me saying so."

Aro's voice became soft; the tone all his enemies knew was the most dangerous. "And why is that?" he asked.

I forced my voice to be equally soft and calm. "I have plans for her." I looked back at her again, hoping Felix would think I was leering at her. "She's got a smart mouth and I like that."

"You have plans for that mouth."

"I do."

"And then?"

"My business," I repeated. "She's mine and I'll deal with her as I see fit. This isn't up for discussion, Aro."

His laugh was cruel-sounding. "She may wish you had shot her."

Knowing Felix was watching my reaction, I shrugged. "Maybe."

"We need to meet."

"Tomorrow. I'll call you." With the flick of my finger, I disconnected the call.

"You need to learn respect," Felix hissed, his voice thick as cement.

A smile tugged on my lips as I thought about saying that to Bella and her reaction.

"I don't work for Aro. This is just a job to me." I glanced sideways at him. "Keep your fucking opinions to yourself."

The rest of the trip was silent. I heaved a sigh of relief when he exited the car. I made sure he was long gone before I started driving again.

 **~o0o~**

Carefully, I sat Bella's shaking form on the only chair in the small room I had carried her to. After a lot of thought, I decided it was the safest place for her. It had a small bathroom attached and the room itself contained only two tiny windows—both were higher up and one housed a small air conditioner, while the other had bars on it, so she couldn't get out. It locked from the outside so she couldn't get out that way either. My room was across the hall and Carlisle next door—this way she was protected, although she had no idea she would be.

"I'm going to untie you. Don't try anything, Bella. I've got my gun, and you know I'm not shy about using it." I arched an eyebrow at her. "A slug in the kneecap hurts like a bitch, trust me. And you'd still be stuck here, except with a bullet hole. So behave—you understand?"

I waited until she nodded. All the fight seemed to have gone out of her, but I had a feeling it would come back.

She didn't move as I undid the ropes. When I got to her mouth, I grimaced. "I'll do this fast. It's gonna sting." Then I gripped the edge of the tape and pulled it off quickly. She gasped but didn't say a word. Without thinking, I pushed my hand against the red skin, pressing down to ease the pain. She grunted under my palm, frowning, and I pulled my hand away. I liked the way her mouth felt under my palm, though.

I stood up, unsure what to do next. "Stay here," I instructed and hurried to my room. When I returned, she was in the exact same position.

"Look at that; you _can_ follow orders."

She lifted her gaze to me, her red-rimmed, dark eyes shooting daggers, but said nothing.

I opened the bathroom door. "There's a shower. I brought you some clean clothes—I know they're too big, but they'll have to do. Get cleaned up and I'll get you something to eat." I started to walk away, but her voice stopped me.

"No."

I swung around. "What?"

Her little chin lifted defiantly. "I said no."

 _And Ms. Mouth was back._

"Get cleaned up, Bella."

She shook her head. "If you're going to…do what I think you are, I'm not helping."

I ran a hand through my hair and stepped closer. "I'm not going to do _anything_ to you, Bella, except make you something to eat and let you go to sleep."

She snorted. "Right. I heard what you said in the car."

"You heard what I needed you to hear. What I needed other people to hear. You're safe here. I promise."

"I don't trust the promises of murderers."

"Get in the shower."

She crossed her arms. "Go fuck yourself."

In two strides I was in front of her, dragging her to her feet. I flung her over my shoulder and carried her into the bathroom, ignoring her struggles and pitiful attempts to hurt me as she pounded on my back with her tiny fists. It was like being pelted with snowballs—annoying but useless. "Let me go, you asshole!"

"Stop fighting me!"

"No!"

Cranking on the water, I deposited her on the shower floor, laughing at her gasp as the water hit her in the face. "Use the soap, Bella." I grinned at her. "You stink."

I laughed all the way to the door at the horrified look on her face.

 **~o0o~**

I walked into the kitchen a short while later, toweling off my hair. Carlisle was there, busy making sandwiches.

"Is it done?"

He nodded.

"As we planned?"

"Yep."

"Are we clear?"

He glanced at me. "Yes."

I exhaled deeply. "How is he?"

He grinned as he sliced the sandwiches in half. "He said to tell you there was no need to squeeze his leg so hard. He's gonna return the favor. He also thought the second bullet was a little dramatic."

I chuckled. "I felt like being dramatic. Aro likes a good show; I have no doubt Felix gave him a great play-by-play."

He looked up at me. "You're fucking lucky he was able to stay still that long and not blow it."

"I got Felix out fast both times. He was fine."

"Says you who was free to take regular breaths in and out and not have to play dead, while the guy who supposedly shot you is arguing with some girl."

I chuckled. "He's safe?"

"He is. I delivered him to Garrett." He plated the sandwiches and added them to a tray. "How's our guest?"

I snickered. "Feisty."

He leaned back. "Why, Edward? We're so close."

I ran a hand over my face. "I couldn't leave her there, Carlisle. She saw too much. It was too risky."

"You could have told me to take care of her. I would have arranged it with Garrett. She'd be safer there."

I grabbed a sandwich, bit and chewed. How did I explain the urge I had when I saw her in front of me, shaking and trying so hard not to show her fear? The hopeless look in her eyes when she asked me to kill her fast made my chest hurt. I didn't want her hurt; I wanted her safe. I needed to be the one who made her safe. I needed to keep her close.

"She could blow everything we worked for."

"No. She won't. I'll take care of her."

"I hope you know what you're doing." He indicated the tray. "You want me to take that to her?"

"No. I will. Her room is wired, right?"

"Yep. I scanned the whole place. We're clean from any outside sources. I made sure the feed in her room was working and I patched it to your laptop." He stretched. "I'm gonna go have a shower. I'm too old for this shit, man. Jasper looks wiry, but he weighs a ton. My back is killing me."

I clapped my hand on his shoulder. "Last one, C. For all of us."

Our eyes locked.

"I know. We'll get him, Edward."

I nodded. We would.

 **~o0o~**

I pulled out my gun, balancing the tray as I unlocked the door. Bella needed to see I was still dangerous and the gun was a reminder of that.

Bella was back in the chair, looking cleaner, but even more terrified than before—her eyes focused in on the gun, like I knew she would. Her hair was loose, long, dark waves down her back. I set the tray down in front of her with a smile. "You look better."

She sniffed. "Well, great. I'm so happy my smell isn't bothering you anymore. I'd hate to think of you as uncomfortable."

There was the feistiness I liked.

"Sorry the clothes aren't a better fit. I'll have Carlisle pick you something up more your size tomorrow."

"Oh, I'll still be alive then?"

I sighed. "Yes. You'll be alive." I pushed the tray toward her. "Here. You must be hungry."

"No."

"Yes."

"Wait. I thought his name was Carlos."

 _Shit_ —I let that slip.

I shrugged. "Think of Carlisle as a nickname. He uses Carlos professionally."

"I don't know your name."

I sighed, unsure what that had to do with eating a sandwich. "My name is Edward."

"Edward? Your parents not like you or something?"

I rolled my eyes.

"So, _Edward_ " —she paused—"is that the name you use _professionally_ as well?"

"No, I go by Anthony."

She snorted. "How original. Tony the hit man."

I glared at her and pushed the plate closer with the edge of the gun. "Eat the sandwiches, Bella."

"No."

I was truly perplexed. "Why? I know you're hungry."

She sniffed. "You probably drugged them. God knows what you'll do once I'm immobilized."

I bit back a laugh. "They're not drugged. And I told you. Nothing's going to happen to you while you're with me."

"Why should I believe you?"

I nudged the plate again. "Nothing will happen to you. Eat."

Her stubborn, little chin stuck out even farther. "No."

"Carlisle will be so hurt. He made these for you himself."

"If you're so worried about his _feelings_ , eat them yourself."

I lifted the plate. "Pick one."

"What?"

"Pick one and I'll eat it and prove there's nothing wrong with them. Then you can eat the rest."

I could see her wavering. I knew she had to be hungry.

"It could be a trick."

I slammed down the plate in exasperation. "How can it be a trick, Bella? I don't know what one you'll pick!"

"You could be betting against the odds," she insisted.

" _What_?"

"Well, maybe only a few of them are drugged and you're betting I choose the un-drugged ones for you."

"How the fuck does that make any sense?"

"Don't swear at me! It's rude!"

"You swear at me all the time! Just eat the fucking sandwiches!" I roared.

"NO!"

Beyond furious, I grabbed one of the cut sandwiches and took a bite. Then grabbed the next one and took a bite of it. I kept going until each one had a bite out of it, chewing and swallowing rapidly as I went.

"See? They're all fucking fine. Now eat them!"

"Well, that was unnecessary. Rather disgusting too—now your DNA is all over them."

My head fell forward and I used the end of the gun to rub my aching temples. This girl was gonna be the death of me. "Eat the sandwiches, Bella."

I heard movement and opened my eyes. She bent forward, lifting a sandwich off the plate and slowly bringing it to her mouth. I got great satisfaction as I watched her bite and chew, her eyes fluttering closed as she swallowed. I _knew_ she was hungry.

Her eyes opened and she blushed as she saw me watching her. Without thinking, I flicked the gun in her direction. "Keep eating."

Her already pale face became ghostly. With a grimace, I shoved the gun down the small of my back. "Sorry," I offered. "I didn't mean to frighten you."

Her head lifted haughtily. "I'm not scared of you."

I laughed, knowing how much of a lie that was. "You should be. Don't forget that."

I lifted the can of Coke and offered it to her, frowning when she shook her head. "Why? It's in a can. I can't drug it in the damn can!"

"You could put something on the lid."

I stood up. "You watch too much fucking TV."

She snorted. "I'm homeless, fuckwit. We don't carry flat screens with us."

My lips quirked. Did she really just call me _fuckwit_? That was one of my favorite expressions.

"You have quite the potty mouth on you for such a little lady."

She shrugged as she took another bite of sandwich. "You should talk, buddy."

Walking to the bathroom, I ran the can under the water in the sink and flicked a towel off the rack, making a show of drying it. I handed it back to her. "There. Drug free."

She struggled to pop the top and with a groan of impatience, I grabbed the can away from her and opened it. "Can or glass?"

"Glass."

I poured the contents over the ice and slid the glass toward her. She took a deep swallow and sighed in satisfaction. The glass tilted back and she drained it. Obviously, she was thirsty too.

Before I could ask her if she wanted more, she belched. A long, loud burp that burst from her chest, with no warning. Her eyes widened, her cheeks darkening as her hand covered her mouth. "Excuse me," she mumbled.

"Nice." I chuckled as I stood up. "Ladylike—just as I expected from you."

I walked toward the door, satisfied she would eat and knowing she would relax more if I was out of the room. Unable to resist, I paused as I walked out.

"Bella?"

"What?"

"You forgot to check the ice. That's where I put the drugs."

I was laughing as she shrieked, and the sound of the glass hitting the door and shattering behind me only made me laugh harder.

"Get some sleep," I called over my shoulder.

I passed Carlisle in the hall. "Clean up, aisle four."

"I heard."

"Bella may need something else to drink."

"You're enjoying this too much." He smirked at me. "She's getting to you."

I shrugged.

But as I walked away I knew he was right.

She had already got under my skin.

This was so not part of the plan.

* * *

 **Feisty, mouthy Bella. She is gonna give him a run for his money, I think.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Update on Wednesday.**


	3. Chapter 3

Later, alone in my room, I watched her stubborn streak rear itself again. She sat in the chair, refusing the fresh drink Carlisle offered, muttering at him the entire time he calmly swept up the mess of broken glass and ice. After he left, I assumed she would give in and crawl into bed. But, instead she sat in the chair, her head occasionally nodding, refusing to succumb to the exhaustion I knew she had to be feeling. I was tired simply watching her fight against sleep. When her head finally hit her chest, her hands falling limp to the side, I slipped into the room, carried her over to the bed, tucking the blankets tight so she could get a proper night's sleep.

I stood over her, finally able to take her in without her glaring at me. Bella's face was heart-shaped and pale, with deep shadows under her eyes. Long lashes rested on her cheeks. One dark bruise to the side of her eye made me frown. I traced it lightly with my finger still wondering how she got it and why it bothered me so much. Her lips were full and pouty, and I remembered the feeling of them pressed against my palm. Her hair, dry now, was a mass of curls, and a deep brown like her eyes. Her little hands were clutching the blanket, another deep bruise on the back of one. She was thin; far too thin, but I also knew that came from living on the streets. I wondered what her story was, and if we would ever be close enough for her to tell me.

I stepped back in surprise.

I wanted to be close enough for that?

What the fuck was she doing to me?

How was that possible? I didn't know this girl. I shouldn't know this girl. But still, the need to be sure she was safe was strong. I wanted to sit beside her and watch over her all night. Be there if she woke up scared. Hold her if she needed to be comforted.

Spinning on my heel, I left the room.

I needed to stop thinking that way.

I checked on her a couple times in the night. Once she was crying, curled up back in the chair with her knees drawn up tight against her chest. It took everything I had not to go in and offer her comfort, even though I knew she'd curse at me and tell me it was entirely my fault anyway. I was pretty sure she'd never seen anyone murdered before—and I hadn't let her know she still hadn't. Instead, I let her cry it out and snuck back in to carry her back to the bed and make sure she was covered up.

I had to laugh in the morning when I checked on her. She was asleep again on the floor—proving her point, I suppose, that _she_ decided where she would sleep. But at least she took a blanket with her this time.

I made her breakfast and took it in, trying not to wake her up as I lifted her, once again, onto the bed.

I couldn't resist running my hand through her curls as she burrowed deeper into the pillow.

I did, however, manage to resist the temptation to drop a kiss on her pale cheek.

I left the room, shaking my head at the strange thoughts I was having.

 **~o0o~**

I walked into the house, still processing my meeting with Aro. Carlisle was in the kitchen, leaning on the counter and eating a bowl of pasta. His laptop was open, and he chuckled away as he chewed and swallowed.

"What's so funny?"

"Just keeping an eye on our guest."

"Did she eat her breakfast? Or is it quarantined for drug inspection?"

"After a fashion."

I grabbed a bottle of water. "Meaning?"

"She rolled the muffins into the napkin you had them on and stuffed them and the bottle of water in her back pack."

The bottle stopped midair. "What the fuck for?"

He spun the computer. "For a meal later…after she escapes."

I narrowed my eyes at the screen. "What the hell is she doing?"

"I think she had a nail file or something in her pack. She's using it to unscrew the bars on the window."

I leaned beside him. "I guess she doesn't know the windows don't open."

He twirled another mouthful of pasta up. "Nope."

"How long has MacGyver been at it?"

"She started not long after you left. The first screw took her almost forty minutes. She's getting better."

"You haven't busted her?"

"Nah. Gives her something to do. I have teased her some, though. I go check on her, making a lot of noise so she knows I'm coming."

I snickered. "What does she do?"

"Yanks the curtains closed and sits down, pretending to be napping. She's a really bad actress."

I shook my head. "Stubborn little mouse."

He looked at me. "Why do you call her that?"

I shrugged. "She had herself all trapped in a corner at the warehouse; when I pulled her out she looked at me as if I was going to eat her or something. I thought of a cat and mouse." I flicked my hand at the screen. "And she's all tiny and everything."

"You told her our names."

"It slipped." I shrugged. "Who's she gonna tell, Carlisle? The day she leaves this house she'll know the whole story. And that won't be until it's over and it won't matter anymore."

"Careful, Edward. Your real self is showing through. You can't afford to let that happen yet."

I shook my head, pushing away from the counter. "It's fine. I'm gonna take her some lunch. She has to be starving."

"Not yet. Look, she's got it off."

We watched as the bars covering the window came off, and Bella carefully slid them to the floor. She grabbed her backpack and slung it over her shoulder, then climbed up on the back of the chair. She ran her hand over the casements, looking no doubt for a handle. Her movements became frantic and she started trying to pull on the wood using her little tool. I had to admire her tenacity.

"She's going to hurt herself," I muttered. "Maybe I need to go and stop her."

Suddenly, she gave up, dropping down into the chair, defeat causing her shoulders to slump. She launched herself at the bed, burying her head into the pillows, as her arms and legs thrashed.

"Temper tantrum," Carlisle mused. "She's not a happy camper." Leaning forward, he turned up the volume and we both chuckled at the muffled shrieks. My grin turned into a frown as the shrieks became tears and her entire body shook from the strength of her sobs.

I stood up and he laid his hand on my arm. "Let her get it out, Edward. She probably needs the release. Tell me what happened with Aro, then you can go and see her."

 **~o0o~**

Carlisle leaned back in his chair. "So he bought it—all of it?"

I nodded, swallowing a mouthful of pasta. For someone only pretending to be Italian, he sure could cook like one.

"Felix enjoyed the show and told it in great detail, I guess. He's convinced I killed the mole in his organization."

"And Bella?"

I shuddered. "He thinks the reason I look so tired is I was awake all night, enjoying my new 'plaything,' as he referred to her." I shook my head. "He's such a sick bastard."

"Why do you look so worried?"

"Something isn't adding up, Carlisle. We know who the mole is—it's me. There's something we're missing. I think we have another one. Someone else is working against him."

He nodded thoughtfully. "He has so few people he trusts now—who could it be?"

"I don't know; there's only six to choose from. I don't care, really. They can kill each other as far as I'm concerned. All I want is in _that_ room. Once I get what I want, it's done."

"Are you really going to turn him over, Edward?"

"I am. A bullet in the head is too good for him. It's too fast; I want him in prison. I want him to suffer."

"He won't last long."

"Nope. But it'll be painful and brutal. Exactly what he deserves."

"We can take him on what we have now. We have enough evidence to bring him up on charges."

I shook my head. "The second that door burst open, and the Feds step in, it's all gone. I've seen the way the room is rigged. One click from the remote he carries and it's all gone. God knows what other device it's rigged to. All the evidence that sick, twisted piece of shit has saved is destroyed. I need that evidence. I want him up on so many charges he'll never see the light of day."

Carlisle studied me. "You want him to know who you are."

"Yes. I want him to know who took him down."

"And you're sure it's there?"

"I've seen it."

"And Bella?" he asked again. "How does she fit into all this?"

I exhaled heavily. "I couldn't risk them going after her. Or leave her to fend for herself, Carlisle. The look in her eyes when she begged me to just shoot her—it was awful. She's too young to give up already."

"What are your plans?"

"I'm going to ask Garrett for the same thing as we're getting when this is done."

"And if he says no?"

"He won't."

"He might. He's going to be pissed you hid this from him."

"I'll figure it out. She needs a break."

"She's been through something rough, I think," Carlisle mused.

"Yep. I think so." My gaze drifted to the monitor again. She was back up at the window, tugging away. "It hasn't dampened her spirit yet though." A heavy sigh escaped my lips. "But I'm afraid it will if she's out there much longer."

He stood up, his face impassive. "Well, then let's hope Garrett agrees." He grabbed his jacket. "I'm going to go pick up some things. You better take Bella some food, and if possible, try and convince her to stop pulling at that window."

I groaned. "Somehow I doubt she'll listen to me."

"Try." He chuckled as he paused at the door. "Well, I gotta say, Edward. Bringing her here has certainly made things lively and interesting. Things have no chance of being dull with her around."

 **~o0o~**

I entered Bella's room loudly, by rattling the door handle, giving her the chance to sit down. I smiled benignly at her, ignoring her red-rimmed eyes, and set down the tray. "Lunch."

She glared at me balefully. "I'm not hungry."

"Were your muffins that filling?"

She glanced away, her rumbling stomach giving her away. Grinning, I pushed the bowl toward her. "Carlisle made it. He's an awesome cook."

I was granted another angry stare. I leaned forward and twirled some pasta on the fork, popping it in my mouth, chewing it. "See, no drugs. You're safe."

"I don't think safe is a word I'd use to describe anything right now."

I sighed as I leaned back in my chair. "You _are_ safe, Bella. I keep telling you. No harm will come to you while you're here."

"Whatever."

I stood up, moving over to her chair. I leaned on the arms, trapping her in the seat, keeping my voice low. "You _will_ eat the pasta Carlisle made for you, Bella. You will eat it and say thank you next time he comes to check on you."

Her stubborn little chin jutted out. "Why would I do that?"

"Because I told you to."

"You're not the boss of me."

My face broke into a smile. A wide, toothy smile I couldn't contain.

"Are you sure about that, little mouse?"

"Don't call me that."

"Just full of orders today, aren't you?" I arched my eyebrow at her. "Sleep well?"

She crossed her arms. "I don't like you touching me while I'm asleep. Keep your hands to yourself, jackass. If I want to sleep on the floor, I will."

"Why? There's a perfectly comfortable bed right there."

For the first time she looked unsure. "I…I don't want to get used to being comfortable. If what you keep saying is true, it'll be harder when I'm back on the streets."

I felt my chest constrict at her quiet but honest words. "You won't be going back on the streets, Bella."

"Don't say that."

"It's true."

"I don't believe you."

I straightened up. "You will."

Her bravado came back. "Don't count on it, fuckwit."

I chuckled, the sad moment passing. Before she could move, I slipped my hands down the side of the seat cushion, pulling out her little tool. She gasped, trying to grasp it as I held it over her head.

"Nice try, Bella. The window doesn't open, no matter how long you pull and dig at it." I pocketed her little piece of metal and walked to the door.

"Eat your lunch. You expelled a lot of energy trying break out, MacGyver."

"Fuck you. Gimme back my cuticle file!"

I laughed. "God forbid your nails don't look good on the street. You want it back? You have to earn it."

"How?"

"Eat your lunch."

"Then I get it back?"

I pulled the door closed. "Then we'll talk," I called out.

Ignoring her curses and the names she was calling my mother, I snickered all the way to the kitchen, sitting down in front of the laptop to watch her. I found her fascinating.

She fought it. She glared at the bowl, her knees pulled up to her chest until the aroma finally proved too much to resist. Lunging forward, she gripped the bowl, twirling the pasta like a pro and chewing fast. Mouthful after mouthful disappeared, the bread on the plate meeting the same fate. Finally, she struggled with the tab on the can of Coke, and eventually successful, she guzzled a few mouthfuls and sat back, emitting another loud burp. Once again, just like last night, she clapped her hand over her mouth, only this time she giggled before drinking some more of the Cola. The sweet, high sound made me grin.

Suddenly she yelled, "Tell Carlisle he needs more basil in the sauce!"

I began to chuckle.

"And some parmesan cheese wouldn't hurt! What kind of Italian doesn't give you parmesan cheese on your spaghetti? The real stuff, I mean! Freshly grated—not the shit in a plastic can!"

My chuckles turned into guffaws.

"And bring your own fork next time! I don't want to ingest your DNA, _Tony_! You hear me?"

I laid my head down on my arms and laughed until my sides hurt.

 _Never dull, indeed._

* * *

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Please note, due to an unexpected injury and upcoming surgery, the updates will have to be every 5 days, so the next one will be Monday. If I can't keep up, I will have to switch to once per week, until I have use of both arms again. I am not good with my left hand, to say the least. Typing, editing, uploading and tweaking take much longer, and my computer time has been limited to stop further damage.**

 **Again, thank you for reading, and please know I read every review...I love hearing your thoughts on these two.**


	4. Chapter 4

God, I was tired. I hadn't been sleeping much anyway and last night watching over Bella had afforded me even less than normal. I needed a nap, but I didn't want to sleep without someone monitoring Bella.

She was sitting in the chair, wringing her hands, her toes wiggling, and muttering away to herself. Carlisle would be gone for a while. I glanced over at the shelves in the living room and grabbed a small pile of books. When I had checked her backpack, aside for a few pieces of clothing and some personal toiletries there had been two obviously well-read books. I made two cups of coffee and with the books tucked under my arm, re-entered her room.

She glared at me as I sat down on the bed across from her, placing the coffee cups on the table. "Do you like sugar?"

"No."

"Good—that makes this easier."

She frowned at me, her gaze flitting to the books I had beside me. "Makes what easier?"

I lifted a mug and took a sip, then repeated the action with the second cup.

"Now choose which one you want. No drugs in either."

With an exaggerated roll of her eyes, she reached for the cup closest to her. "You could have just let me choose, fuckwit. I'm getting tired of sharing your cooties."

A loud shout of laughter burst of me. " _Cooties_? What are we—ten?" Still chuckling, I picked up the other mug. "Just thought I'd stop the drug theory. Carlisle said you liked coffee, so I thought I'd bring you one."

Her eyes moved to the books beside me. "What are those?"

"Do you like to read?"

"Yes."

I handed her the small pile. "A peace offering."

Her hands reached for the books, then pulled back. "What's the catch?"

"Just take the books, Bella."

She accepted them, trying hard to be nonchalant, but I could see how excited she was by the way her eyes lit up and her fingers rubbed over the spines.

"They'll help you pass the time." I paused, waiting for her to meet my eyes. "You can't get out the window. Stop trying."

"I figured that out."

I leaned back on the bed, propping myself up on my elbow, taking a deep swallow of my coffee. "What was your plan?"

She shrugged. "Get out and run."

"We're in the middle of nowhere. Where did you think you'd run to?"

She tossed her dark hair. "I can take care of myself. I'd be fine."

I tamped down my impatience. She had no idea. "Leave the window alone, MacGyver. You can't get it open. You'll only hurt yourself if you keep trying."

Her gaze flew to mine, then to the window, and finally she nodded.

"Are there more books?"

"Yes."

"Okay. I'll read."

I stood up. "You're here so I can keep you safe from what you saw. From the people who know you saw it. It's that simple. Your safety."

I made it to the door before I heard her—the words so quiet I almost missed them.

"But who will keep me safe from you?"

"Mouse?"

She looked up.

"I _won't_ hurt you. I promise."

She didn't say anything as she buried her face into the book.

~ **o0o~**

I took my laptop to the kitchen table with another cup of coffee. I needed to stay awake until Carlisle came back. He could keep tabs on Bella and I could nap. I looked at the screen with a grin. She was curled in the bed, under the covers, the book now holding her attention. I watched her for a while, smiling even wider as the book kept slipping from her hands as she dozed. When Carlisle arrived back, he set the bags down and looked over at the screen. "She's out, Edward. I think she'll be for a while. Go get some rest. I think we can all rest for a bit."

I indicated the screen. "She might…"

"You have her file. There's nothing else she can use. Let her sleep and I'll make dinner later. Maybe she can eat with us and get out of the room. I got her some clothes and a couple puzzle books."

I stood up. "Now who is showing their true self, Carlisle?"

He shrugged. "No need for her to keep being afraid of us."

I grinned. "I'm not convinced she is. She informed me your sauce needed more basil."

He started to laugh. "She's right."

"And the lack of 'real' parmesan bothered her. The freshly grated kind—not the 'shit' in a plastic can. She was questioning your heritage."

He slapped his knee as he chortled. "I'll do better."

I shut my laptop. "I'm going to lie down."

"Good. See you in a bit."

~ **o0o~**

I walked back in the kitchen a few hours later, feeling more rested. Carlisle was humming and I inhaled deeply. "Something smells great."

He grinned. "Chicken Parm. I thought Bella could use some protein."

"Hope you added some more basil to the sauce."

He snickered as he stirred. "I did. And there's enough of the good parmesan, she'll be happy."

I indicated the open laptop. "What's she doing?"

"Reading. I told her she could join us for supper."

"I bet she was enthused by the invitation."

"She seemed calmer. I think she likes the books." He opened the oven door and poked at something. "It'll be ready in five. Go get her."

I looked at the table, frowning at the silverware. "Are you sure?"

"Edward, I only put forks and spoons out. What do you think she's gonna do? Fork you to death?"

I stifled a groan at his attempt at humor. "Fine," I huffed. "She's sitting beside you, though."

~ **o0o~**

I opened the door to a different-looking Bella. Obviously, Carlisle had given her the clothes he purchased. The sweatshirt and pants were still a little long on her, but the blue color looked nice against her pale skin. Her hair was washed and hung down her back, still damp. She looked up from her chair, an almost friendly smile on her face until she saw it was me. I stifled a sigh—clearly Carlisle was okay; I was still on her shit list. For some reason that bothered me.

"Dinner is ready." I held out my hand. "Come with me."

"I can eat in here."

"No. Carlisle made dinner and you're eating with us."

Glaring, she stood up. "I'm not holding your hand."

I reached for her as she tried to sidle past. "Fine. I'll hold yours." I held her hand firmly and tugged her down the hall.

"Let go!"

"No."

"I'm not gonna do anything," she seethed.

"I like to hold your hand."

"Why?"

I grinned at her, her ire making me smile. "I like your cooties."

"Fuckwit," she mumbled.

I pushed her down in the chair next to Carlisle, who was watching us and shaking his head. "Let's try and get along, shall we?"

"He started it," Bella said petulantly at the same time I muttered, "She started it."

Carlisle laughed as he picked up a plate. "The two of you are driving me nuts." He filled her plate and set it in front of her. "I don't want any arguing. Eat." Then he filled my plate. "That goes for you too."

I picked up my fork, chuckling inward as Bella did the same thing.

His plate was overflowing and he set it in front of him. "I'm too old for this shit," he grumbled.

I caught Bella's eye, and before I could help myself, I winked at her. For an instant, her lips curled into the sweetest smile. It transformed her face into one of sheer loveliness, making my breath catch in my throat, and then as fast as it happened, it was gone. She lowered her eyes and began to eat.

My gaze fell to my plate, my chest feeling strangely tight. Why, I wasn't sure. It certainly couldn't be because I got her to smile at me.

 _Could it?_

~ **o0o~**

Dinner was quiet but good. No one said much, although Bella did thank Carlisle for the meal and praised his cooking. She never questioned the lack of knives on the table and shook her head when Carlisle offered her the butter dish for her bread. No doubt the tiny spreader in the dish held no appeal to her for an escape tool.

After dinner, she sat quietly, sipping her cup of coffee.

Carlisle spoke up. "What book were you reading this afternoon?"

" _The End of Time."_

"Any good?"

She shrugged. "Not bad."

I chuckled. "You fell asleep pretty fast—even drinking a cup of coffee. I don't think you made it past the first chapter when your head started nodding."

Bella's head snapped up, her eyes narrowed. Carlisle shook his head, and inwardly I groaned when I realized what I'd given away.

"How do you know that?" she asked; her words slow and pronounced.

"I came in to check on you. You were asleep."

She shook her head, anger making her shoulders tense. "You wouldn't know I was 'nodding,' unless"—she drew in a slow deep breath—"you were watching me."

Carlisle and I exchanged a glance.

Her eyes widened as all the facts came together. "That's how you knew about the window."

Her hands clenched on the table, and she began to yell. "You were…weren't you? You _bastard_! You've been watching me!"

"I check on you—that's all," I stated firmly.

Her eyes were wild with panic. "Where?"

"What?"

"Where exactly do you watch me?" Her hands covered her mouth for a moment. "Is my whole room being watched? Oh, my God, are you watching me while I'm in the shower? You sick bastards! Both of you!"

I stood up, towering over her, anger filling my chest. "No."

She stood up as well, refusing to back down. "Why should I believe you?"

I wanted to scream at her that I had made her safe. That I would never do anything to hurt her. I wanted to shake her until she believed me. But instead, I ground out the only words I could speak.

"Because I said so."

"I don't accept the word of murderers. You fucking bastards!" She picked up her plate, throwing it against the wall, the dish barely missing my head. The crockery hit the surface with such force it shattered, exploding into hundreds of shards. The plate of butter flew past me as well, and I cursed when some of the butter hit my head. Her mug followed, although this time I sprang forward, knocking her arm so it hit the floor, breaking and spilling hot liquid everywhere.

"Enough!" I roared, lunging for her. She struggled out of my grip, slipping in the liquid and falling to the floor. Bending down, I picked her up, tossing her over my shoulder. She fought me, cursing and screaming as I carried her down the hall. I flung her onto the bed and stood over her panting.

She was livid. Beyond livid. Her cheeks were red, her hair everywhere. Her eyes were brilliant in her face and her hands curled into fists of rage as she continued to hiss and curse at me. I should have found her anger maddening, but somehow it saddened me.

I leaned forward, hovering over her and covered her mouth with my hand. "One camera. To make sure you were okay. It's in this room and it's here for your safety. I can see you sitting in the chair or lying in the bed. Nowhere else. We check and make sure you're okay every so often." I neglected to mention I found her fascinating and did on occasion watch her for short periods of time. "That's it." I pressed harder against her mouth. "Do you understand what I'm telling you?"

She nodded against my hand, her eyes shooting daggers at me. "If I take my hand away, will you stop yelling?"

Her eyes narrowed, and I felt the sting too late. Her sharp, little teeth clamped down on my palm and bit. Cursing, I pulled my hand back and looked at the skin. Small teeth marks were already turning a dull purple. I glared at her, but lowered my hand when I saw the fear behind her bravado. She was sure I'd hit her. I shook my head in frustration. "For your safety," I repeated. " I will _not_ hurt you."

I stood up and went to the door. "Calm down."

"I hate you."

I paused at the door. "That's a shame, Mouse. Because I quite like you." I shook my head. "When you're not being a total bitch, that is."

The cursing started again as I shut the door.

Carlisle was still sitting at the table when I went back to the kitchen. "I'm not cleaning it up," he said dryly. "You started it."

I grabbed the broom. "I know—it slipped."

"Amazing what slips when it comes to her," he observed.

I ignored him and kept sweeping up the broken dishes.

Muffled thumps came from down the hall.

"What is she doing?" I grumbled.

"Well," he drawled, "I'm no expert, but knowing Bella, and how stubborn she seems to be, she's trying to find the camera."

I groaned. "Can she?"

"Not a chance."

"So we ignore her?"

"Yep. Let her alone." He stood up. "Shame. She didn't get dessert."

"One less dish to throw at us."

He chuckled. "You, Edward. She aimed them all at _you_."

"Yes, Carlisle. I'm well aware of that fact."

He stood up. "I'll let you finish. After she calms down, you might want to go in there and talk to her. Really talk to her."

I knew he wanted me to tell her everything, but that was something we didn't agree on and it was my decision. She needed to accept she was safe and that didn't include knowing the whole story. I felt she was better off in the dark. It was private and painful. She didn't need to carry that burden with her the rest of her life.

"Thanks for the advice Dr. Phil."

He snickered. "I almost wish the plate had hit you, Edward. Might've knocked some sense into you."

"Not happening."

"Your funeral. She's gonna keep fighting you."

I ignored him.

Again.

* * *

 **Stubborn. Both of them are stubborn. But it does make for much amusement. Thank you for all the good wishes. I see the surgeon next week and I am hoping to have the surgery soon so I can start healing. The pain is constant and the lack of usage is very annoying.**

 **The next update is Sunday.**

 **Thank you for reading.**


	5. Chapter 5

Opening my laptop, I checked on Bella a short time later. She was sitting on the edge of the bed, her arms crossed over her chest, muttering. Her gaze was flying all over the room. I knew Carlisle was correct; she was looking for the camera.

She'd never find it. Carlisle was too good at surveillance.

I hadn't lied to her. The camera was only directed at that side of the room. I could redirect it if I wanted to look at the other side, but I hadn't done that. Short of turning her body into liquid and pouring herself through the filter of the air conditioner, there was no way of getting out of that room. The bathroom wasn't monitored, but there was no way to get out of it.

Regardless of what she thought, we did have morals. The only reason I kept an eye on her was for her safety.

She stood up suddenly and bolted forward, pushing the small armchair out of the view of the camera. I waited a few minutes, then carefully rolled the lens and began to chuckle when I found her again. She had shoved the chair right into the corner, sitting in it proudly. Her legs were drawn up, her head resting on her hands. I had no doubt if she thought she could move the bed, she would do the same thing.

Her message was clear. I told her I couldn't see that side of the room.

 _Stop looking at me._

With a sigh, I rolled the lens back into place. I could give her that.

For now.

 **~o0o~**

I entered her room a little while later. She was still in the corner, book in hand. She glared at me when I walked in, her gaze following me as I approached.

Silently, I set the coffee and cupcakes on the table in front of her. Turning, I walked to the bed and sat down. We stared at each other for a minute. "You moved your chair."

"I like my privacy." She sniffed. "If I can believe what you said, and you're not watching me all the time."

"I'm not. If you want your chair there, it's fine."

"Gee, thanks."

"Carlisle saved you some cupcakes."

"Hmmph."

I quirked my eyebrow at her. "Do I need to take a bite of one?"

"No."

"You trust me now?"

"I'm tired of sharing your germs." She wrinkled her nose. "God knows where that mouth of yours has been. I'll take my chances."

My lips twitched. "Okay, then."

"I looked for the camera."

I was surprised at her admission.

"Did you find it?"

"Duh, fuckwit. If I did I would have ripped it out of the wall."

I tilted my head at her. "Who said it was in the wall?"

She grimaced, and I knew she'd been fishing.

"It's there for your safety. I don't spy on you, or watch you in the bathroom."

She turned her head. "Whatever."

I slapped my hands on my thighs. _"Hey."_

She looked at me. I leaned forward meeting her eyes. " _I don't_. And rest assured, if the camera was on and you were anything less than decent I would shut it off." I sat back up. "Your safety."

"You keep saying that."

"I will until you believe it." I sighed. "Keep your chair in the corner if you want. Enjoy your privacy. We'll still come in and check on you."

"Fine. I'm going to sleep soon anyway. You can't see me in the dark either."

I decided not to correct her misconception. Instead, I stood up and walked to the door. "Eat your cupcakes. Carlisle got them special for you."

She snorted. "I figured."

I stopped, my hand on the handle. "Oh?"

She rolled her eyes. "You guys don't seem like the cupcake sort."

"What sort do we seem like?"

"I dunno—donuts maybe?"

"That's copper food."

"Oh right. Well, whatever hitmen-for-hire eat."

"Pie."

"Pie?"

"We hitmen-for-hire like pie."

"Any particular kind?"

"Blueberry." I grinned. "You gonna make me one, Mouse?"

She rolled her eyes again. "Only if I can find some strychnine," she muttered.

I laughed all the way down the hall.

 **~Bella~**

His laughter faded away and I sighed in relief. Edward—Tony—whatever his real name happened to be, was far too overwhelming. His very presence made me nervous, and if I was being honest with myself, not just because I knew he had a gun. I hadn't seen it in his hand since the first day, although I was pretty sure it was tucked into the back of his pants. There was something about him that caused flutters in my stomach and made my throat dry every time he stepped in the room. When he winked at me earlier, I swore my heart skipped a beat, and before I could stop myself I had smiled at him. The look he gave me when I did was so… _joyful_ , I had to drop my eyes to my plate.

Why would he really care if I smiled at him?

And his laughter—it was so infectious. His already handsome face became even more so when his eyes crinkled and his smile grew wider. It made me want to laugh with him, which only made me madder at the whole situation. I should be scared to death and doing everything I could to cooperate. He made me nervous, but I wasn't frightened of him. the way I should be. Instead, I fought him, covering my nerves with bravado.

He found my attitude amusing for some reason, which further irritated me, so I retaliated by pushing his buttons. His green eyes would flash when I started arguing with him, his entire body becoming tense as his hands gestured wildly and his voice became louder. He often tugged on his hair in vexation, as he tried to convince me to accept his word he had only brought me here to be safe. His voice was so sincere at times, I almost believed him. Many times I fought the compulsion to pull his hands away from his head and soothe his poor scalp with my fingers.

I shook my head. I needed to stop romanticizing the man I watched murder someone and then take me against my will. Regardless of what he said his reasons were, he was dangerous—on so many levels.

I was in more danger here than when I was out on the street. I was certain of this. At some point he'd decide he was tired of me or I had filled my usefulness; whatever that happened to be.

I shivered. It might be more private, but this corner of the room was certainly chilly. I glanced up and noticed the curtain moving a little. Frowning, I stood up and held my hand in front of the window. There was a definite breeze I hadn't noticed before. Glancing around nervously, I pulled the chair closer and stood on the top to study the air conditioner. My eyes widened when I realized there was a small gap between the wood holding it in place and the unit itself. I glanced behind me again, expecting Edward to burst into the room, but nothing happened. Tentatively, I slipped my fingers in the small gap and pulled. The wood gave way easily in my hand. I stifled my gasp and sat back down, yanking the curtains closed, my mind already forming a plan. I slipped my fingers between the cushions and pulled out the broken piece of mug I had grabbed before Edward yanked me off the floor earlier.

I think I just found a use for it.

 **~Edward~**

"Hey." Something nudged my foot and groggily I opened my eyes. The light in the room was dim, so I knew it was early morning. Carlisle was standing at the foot of my bed, holding my coat.

"What?"

"A storm's coming. I couldn't sleep, so I got up to listen to the radio. I made a list of supplies."

I frowned up at him. "Okay?"

He thrust my coat at me. "I decided to check on Bella." He grinned. "MacGyver's at it again."

With a curse, I threw back the comforter and stood up. "Where is she?"

He snickered. "Between a rock and a hard place right now."

Shoving my feet into my sneakers, I followed him down the hall. He held a finger to his lips and silently slid the key in the door, opening it soundlessly. I followed him into the room; my first thought being the room was freezing cold. I stopped, gaping at the sight in front of me. On the floor, sat the air conditioning unit. Small pieces of wood were strewn around beside it. In the small window, where the unit used to be, hung Bella—or at least part of Bella. Her lower back and legs hung inside the room, her little ass jutting out. She was caught—wedged tight in the window. From the movements and small sounds I could hear, I could tell she was desperately trying to get free. She also had no idea she was being watched.

Her legs kicked and moved, trying to find purchase somewhere. I bit my lip to stop the laughter from exploding. I could clearly see the problem. She had somehow thought everything through, figured out how to get the unit out of the window while we slept so she could make her big escape, but made one huge error.

She put on her backpack. It was jammed tight in the opening—whatever she had stuffed in it, trapping her.

I looked at Carlisle, knowing he saw the same thing. "Books," he said quietly. "I saw what she was doing and I watched her. She added the books you brought her."

"You watched her try and get through the window?"

He smirked. "Even if she got out, I would have met her at the front of the house, Edward. I wanted to see what she'd do." He smiled widely. "She's fucking ingenious."

I rolled my eyes. "She's a pain in the ass."

"She's gonna have a pain in there. We need to get her out."

"What's the plan? Pull her back in?"

"I think we need to make sure she's not caught on anything outside. You go check and then I'll pull her back in."

"She's gonna be like a little hell-cat when we get her in."

He nodded. "She'll be furious."

I shrugged into my coat. "Okay. I'll go have a little conversation with her. Brace yourself."

He rolled his shoulders. "I'm ready."

 **~o0o~**

The crunching of the snow under my feet alerted Bella to my presence. She stopped her struggling and looked up, her eyes wide and panicked.

I stood, looking up at her. "Getting some fresh air, Bella?"

"Getting away from you," she snarled.

"How's that working for you?"

"Get fucked."

Grinning, I stroked my finger along my chin. "I think you're the one fucked here."

Glancing down, I started to chuckle. The plastic bags from the store were lying in the snow; one contained the blanket from her bed and the other the extra clothes Carlisle had bought. "You should have thrown the backpack out as well, MacGyver."

"I didn't want the books to get wet."

That did it. I started to laugh, which only enraged her more. She began to struggle, trying to pull herself out of the window.

That's when I saw the blood.

My laughter ceased instantly.

"Bella. _Stop moving_."

Her efforts only increased. "Bella! Stop! _Now_!"

From inside, I heard Carlisle. "What is it, Edward?"

"She's bleeding!"

She looked down, her voice shaky. "I think I cut my stomach. It hurts."

I lunged forward, reaching up and grabbing her hands, frowning at the blood I saw on them as well. Her panicked gaze met mine. "We'll get you out. Calm down."

I held her gaze until I felt the panic drain from her and she became limp.

"I have to go get the ladder."

All I got was the smallest nod.

 **~o0o~**

Carlisle climbed down from the ladder. He'd been examining Bella's position and speaking with her quietly. "I think a piece of the window ledge broke off and is embedded in her skin."

"Her hands?"

"She cut them trying to get out."

Cursing under my breath, I looked up. Bella wasn't moving, head hanging down, her hair spilling over her face. Small drops of blood littered the snow under the window. For some reason, knowing she was hurt, that I was seeing _her_ blood, was causing me to panic. "How do we get her out with the least damage?"

"I'm going in and cutting the back pack open at the bottom. I can pull the books out. That'll give us the room we need to help lift her up and over the ledge."

Bella started to struggle. "You can't ruin my backpack! It's all I have!"

Ready to scream at her, I started to open my mouth, but Carlisle held up his hand stopping my tirade before it began. "Bella, I'll get you a new one. Remember what I just said to you?"

"Yes."

"Cooperate then."

Her voice was resigned. "Fine."

He shook his head, muttering about impossible women. "We need to be fast…but gentle, Edward. I don't know if we're talking a scratch or something more serious." He fixed me a stern look. "Can you do that? Or should you go in and cut the pack open and I'll lift her out?"

"No. I'll do it."

I climbed up the ladder, getting ready for Carlisle's instructions. Bella was shaking, from either fright or the cold, or perhaps some of both. "We'll have you out in a minute. Stay still," I instructed, my voice terse.

She looked up. "And then what are you going to do with me?"

The stark fear in her eyes made my anger evaporate. "Get you warm and cleaned up."

"And then?"

"Then we're going to talk."

She frowned in disbelief, but before I could say anything else, Carlisle spoke up. "Okay. Here we go."

Bella's shoulders moved and a few minutes later the straps of her pack disappeared and her body sank slightly. "Okay, Edward, try and slip your hands under her. Bella, lift your arms around his neck. I'll meet you in the middle, Edward, and we'll see if she can pull herself out."

She hesitated.

"Come on, Mouse. Work with us."

Slowly, her arms lifted and wrapped around my neck. Cautiously, I slid my hands under her, grimacing when I felt the rough edges of the wood. When my hands met Carlisle's, I spoke again, keeping my voice calm. "Pull yourself toward me, Bella. Slow."

Inch by inch she moved, Carlisle supporting her lower half as her upper body became free. Once her hips cleared the window, I leaned back, pulling her totally free, knowing the denim would protect her legs. Her entire body was pressed against me, tremors running through it constantly. I descended down the few steps and hurried to the house, holding her tight and trying to ignore how right she felt nestled into my arms.

 **~o0o~**

I held her arms as Carlisle picked out the splinters from the pale skin of her stomach, grateful her injuries weren't worse. She'd been scraped badly, but the bruising would be worse than the cuts. Every time she flinched, I found myself flinching with her, hating the idea of her being in pain. She gasped when he poured rubbing alcohol on the cuts, frowning apologetically at her. "Sorry. I don't have anything else to use. We can't risk infection." After wrapping some gauze around her small waist, he straightened up, glancing out the window. "Can you look after her hands? The storm is coming and I need to go stock up and pick up a few things before it hits. I think we're gonna be trapped for a few days. "

"Sure."

"You better make contact. The message was received."

"I will."

He grabbed his coat and left, leaving Bella and I alone. I could feel her tension mount as I cleaned the cuts on her fingers and hands. One was particularly deep and she gasped as I probed it, looking for splinters. "No wood in there," I murmured. "That's good."

"I didn't cut it on the window."

I glanced up. "What did you cut it on?"

Her cheeks flushed. "A piece of glass I had hidden. I was using it to cut the wood."

 _MacGyver indeed._

"Bella _. Stop this_."

"Let me go, then."

I sat back, feeling exasperated. "Where are you going to go? Back to the streets? There's a storm coming." I swung my arm around. "Here you're warm. Clean. Fed. Safe."

She shook her head.

Without thinking, I cupped her face, holding her cheeks tight. " _You. Are. Safe_ ," I spat out. "Neither Carlisle nor I will hurt you."

"I don't believe you. I saw you murder someone. I know you won't let me leave here alive."

"You know nothing." I sighed and tried a different tactic. "Bella, if we were going to harm you, why would both of us be so worried about caring for you? Why did we bother to save you from hurting yourself further on the window?"

For the first time, uncertainly flickered across her face. Then she straightened her shoulders. "Maybe you want something from me."

I dropped my hands. "No. I only want you safe." I stood up, closing the lid of the first aid kit. "You're staying here. Give in and relax."

"No. Stop telling me what to do."

I had to laugh—I expected nothing less from her. Stubborn little mouse. She shrieked as I scooped her back up and carried her down the hall. "What are you doing?"

I stood her back on her feet in her room and handed her the comforter from her bed. "Cleaning your mess up. Wrap yourself up and sit down." She paused, and I narrowed my eyes at her. "Don't make me get my gun. I will if that's the only way I can get you to cooperate."

Grudgingly she sat down, watching me as I cleaned up the mess. She frowned as I shoved the chair back in place. "Your privacy rights just went out the window, Mouse." I chuckled. "Unlike you, they made it."

"Ha-ha, fuckwit," she muttered.

"Gun," I warned.

"Asshole."

I hid my smile.

There she was.

Foul-mouthed, fuck-you-attitude, MacGyver, girl of mine.

Wait.

 _Girl of mine?_

I rolled my eyes at the thought.

 **~o0o~**

She wasn't very happy when I locked her in the bathroom so I could call Aro. I knew she'd be listening at the door, but I didn't to risk her yelling and having to answer a lot of questions.

Felix answered, only grunting when I demanded to speak with Aro.

"Agent White has been found." Aro's cold voice sent a shudder down my spine.

"Yes, he was," I said, making sure it sounded like I was sneering. "I believe the message was received loud and clear. Especially since his wife has gone missing too."

His voice was surprised. "I didn't know that was on the agenda."

"It was personal."

"I thought you didn't include women in your…ah...resume."

"I, too, have contacts, Aro. I called in a favor."

"Excellent," he breathed.

I shut my eyes at the delight in his voice. Let him think what he wanted. As soon as I knew it was time to "remove" Jasper, I had Garrett arrange for Alice to disappear. Their house had been torn apart, making it look authentic in case anything was checked. She was safe with Esme. When this was over, both Carlisle and Jasper would join them in a new life. I glanced back to the closed door behind me. Hopefully, they would take Bella with them. She deserved that chance.

"We need to meet."

"I'm blocked in with a storm."

"Ah, it has already hit where you are?"

I smirked knowing he was trying to figure out where "where" was.

"Yep. I'll be holed up for a couple days at least."

"Fine. When it's passed I want you here. I have a…proposition for you."

I kept my voice level, even though I knew, without a doubt, my plan had worked. "I'll be there as soon as I can get out of here."

"How's your guest?"

"Silent."

"Another favor?"

"No, she decided she preferred to try and escape. The cold caught up with her." I paused. "I let it."

He laughed; the sound low and evil. "How convenient for you."

"Indeed."

"We have much to discuss."

"Soon."

"Always so cold, Tony. As if you're not even interested."

I knew what would get him. "Not sure that I am. I've done what you hired me to do."

"I have more."

"Then as I said, soon."

I hung up.

* * *

 **A storm is coming. I wonder if it will only be outside?**

 **Thank you for reading, and also for all your kind thoughts. Update next Sunday.**

 **My new book, Over the Fence, will be out on Tuesday! So excited. There is a release event on Facebook called Over the Fence Release Day. Lots of great authors joining me, giveaways and fun! I hope you join us!**


	6. Chapter 6

"I won't—"

I held up my hand. "Not listening."

"But I promise—"

I started to laugh. Even Carlisle snickered.

"You took my glass! What do you think I'm gonna use?"

I shrugged as I watched the last screw being drilled into place. "Maybe you'll strip the wallpaper and turn it into some sort of weapon." Stepping back, I nodded. "That should do."

Carlisle tugged on the new bars that now covered the two windows in Bella's room. I had found the old glass for the one and we had fitted it in and nailed it shut. Long, heavy screws held the bars in place. We even added ones to the outside she couldn't possibly remove. Bella didn't have a chance of getting out now.

"Yep." He jumped off the stool he was standing on, not even remotely bothered by the glare Bella was throwing his way.

"Both of you are assholes."

I laughed at the fact Carlisle had fallen off her good list and joined me on the shit one.

"If you'd stop trying to break out, we wouldn't have to do this," he pointed out.

"Well, I got nothing left to use, so I guess I'm stuck here with you two... _gentlemen._ "

Carlisle and I exchanged glances. That was far too easy. I looked round the room. Aside from the furniture, some books and clothes, there was nothing for her to use. We'd scoured the room and taken anything I thought she could possibly find useful. I narrowed my eyes at her, but her gaze remained downcast, her bandaged fingers picking at the torn backpack sitting beside her. I reached over, grabbing it and shaking the few things still left in it to the top of the bed. Bella shrieked in dismay as I picked up a small, flowery bag. "What's in here?"

Her cheeks flushed. "Nothing!"

"What?"

"Nothing—I swear!"

Not believing her, I pulled the zipper open, my eyes widening when I saw the contents. Without another word, I zipped it shut and tossed it at her.

"Told you."

I shook my head, snatched the drill and stormed out of the room. In the kitchen, I grabbed a beer and went into the small front room, flinging myself on the couch. I swallowed a large mouthful as I watched the storm swirling outside. Carlisle had brought a ton of food and a few more things for Bella with him, making it back before the snow hit. While he was gone, I had locked Bella in the bathroom and replaced the window I found in the garage, nailing it firmly into place. I couldn't trust her not to run or try and do something while I was busy and my back was turned. Once he came back, I unlocked the door and let her out.

Carlisle and I added the new bars he bought as Bella sat watching us, making her unhappiness known—loudly. Listening to the wind, I was glad we got the windows done. It was going to be far too cold to have only put a sheet of plywood over the hole. I didn't want Bella cold—because she'd be even more of pain in the ass if she was sick.

That was the only reason.

Carlisle joined me, beer in hand. He tossed something on the coffee table.

"What's that?"

"The last of the contraband."

I leaned forward and picked it up. "Fuck's sake. The butter spreader?"

He nodded with a laugh. "She grabbed it during the commotion last night."

I shook my head. Neither of us noticed it missing. "What the hell did she think she'd do with it? It's as flimsy as shit!"

"She's fucking clever. She'd think of something. That, some chewing gum and string, MacGyver would probably figure out how to make a small bomb." Then he laughed. "Of course she'd probably only singe her eyebrows off with it, but she'd fucking try."

I had to laugh with him. I'd give her that—she'd try. Her ideas simply never panned out well.

"Where was it?"

"In the cushion. She kept looking that way and I decided to check. I think we're good now." He paused, the bottle part way to his lips. "What was in the bag you threw back at her?"

I shuddered. "Tampons."

He threw his head back, laughing. "You looked like they were gonna bite you!"

"Fuck's sake, Carlisle. Can you imagine her with PMS? God, this better be over before we have to deal with that. I'm not sure either of us would survive."

"Good thing I bought chocolate. I think it's the only way Esme makes it through some months."

I rolled my eyes. TMI, but good to know.

 **~o0o~**

The house felt unusually quiet. Outside the wind picked up and the snow became heavier. I clicked on the screen, to check on Bella. She was sitting on the end of the bed, staring at her open door, and not moving. I glanced up from the laptop and frowned at Carlisle. "Why is Bella's door open?"

He shrugged. "She's not going anywhere, Edward. I put her coat and shoes by the front door. She knows it's storming. We're both here and we can see her door from either room. It's not as if she can sneak down the hall and outside. I told her she could sit with us if she wanted or stay in her room." He paused and shrugged. "I thought she might relax a little if she could move around. We've had her locked up for a couple days."

"You think she'll come out?"

"I guess we'll see. I checked her cuts after you, ah, left the room so quickly and I had a little chat with her. I think she'll cooperate."

"Is she okay?"

"I think she scared herself a little today. She's tired as well, since she was up all night in escape mode."

"Her cuts?"

"Sore, but they'll be fine."

"Okay." I exhaled deeply. "One move though, and the door is locked."

"Understood."

 **~o0o~**

A short while later, Bella hesitantly slipped in the room. She had a book in her hand, and after looking around nervously made a beeline to the corner of the couch and curled up. She didn't say anything, opening her book and beginning to read. Carlisle looked over from his paper then put his head back down. I kept going through the file I was working on, glancing up every so often. A couple times I met Carlisle's calm gaze; once I caught Bella's eye and was rewarded with the smallest hint of a smile. I felt my own lips curl up in response before her head dipped down again. I felt a flicker of warmth in my chest that had nothing to do with the temperature of the room. A few times I saw her glance out the window, but she wasn't looking for ways to escape. Instead she looked almost grateful to be inside and out of the weather. Maybe Carlisle was right and she was ready to cooperate.

Folding the paper, he stood up and stretched. "I'm going for a nap. Will the two of you behave?"

Bella nodded and I snorted.

"Get out of here, old man."

Silence filled the room after he left, broken only with the gusts of wind outside and the soft turn of the pages from Bella's book. Looking over, I noticed she appeared uncomfortable. She was holding the book awkwardly, trying to use as little of her hands as possible. "Do your hands hurt?" I asked quietly.

Her startled gaze met mine. "A little."

I stood up. "Stay."

I went into the kitchen, coming back with water and some Tylenol. "These will help."

Her fingers grazed mine as she took the glass and I grimaced. "Bella, your hands are freezing."

She shrugged. I sat on the table in front of her and gently wrapped my hands around her smaller ones. For a minute she was tense, but then she relaxed and let the heat of my skin soak into hers. I noticed she had her feet tucked under the cushion. "Are your feet cold, too?"

She nodded. "My socks aren't very thick."

I left the room again, returning with a thick pair of mine, which I handed to her. "These will warm you up."

Her nervous eyes met mine as she took them. "Thank you."

Leaning forward, she struggled to put them on. Realizing how sore her hands must be, I sat back down and lifted her leg into my lap. I pulled the sock onto her foot, then swiftly did the same with the other one. Feeling how cold her feet were even through the socks, I briskly rubbed them before setting them back on the couch.

"Better?"

She nodded.

I took in a deep breath. "I know you don't like or trust me, but I don't want you cold or scared to be in the same room as me, Bella. If you need something, ask. Okay?"

Her voice was a whisper. "Okay."

"Good."

She bit her lip."Do you have a pen?"

I was confused. "A pen?"

She held up another small book. "Carlisle brought me some crossword puzzle books. But I don't have a pen."

I hesitated, and she smiled at me mischievously. "I'll give it back. Promise."

Chuckling, I nodded. "They're in the kitchen."

"Oh, I can sit at the table. That'll be easier."

I picked up my laptop and followed her in the room. I put a few pens in the middle of the table, letting her pick which one she wanted, and sat down. She sat beside me, opening her book. I tried to concentrate on the screen, but my eyes kept drifting back to her. She was looking rather adorable. She was wearing the sweatshirt I'd given her the night she got here over her clothes, no doubt for added warmth. It was far too big on her, yet I liked seeing it hang from her shoulders. Her hair was down, a dark ribbon of silk down her back. She chewed absently on the end of the pen, her small teeth nibbling the plastic. When she would fill in a word, the pen was held awkwardly in her fingers, and I noticed the letters were messy and a small grimace crossed her face at times as she wrote.

She frowned. "What's a five letter word for garden decoration?"

"Hmmm. Bench?"

"No."

"Fence?"

"No. It starts with a G."

"Gnome."

"Oh. I never thought of that as a decoration."

"What do you think of gnomes as?"

She wrinkled her nose. "Scary little devils. I don't like them and I certainly wouldn't put one in my garden."

I laughed.

"Anything else?"

"Four lettered word for a flightless bird."

"Kiwi."

She offered me a smile. One so genuine and warm, my breath caught in my throat.

"You're good."

She frowned as she wrote it in the book. I couldn't take seeing her in pain anymore.

"Can I help?"

She looked up. "What?"

"We can do it together. I'll fill in the words so you don't hurt your hand writing."

"Oh." She offered me the pen. "Okay."

I shut the laptop and moved my chair closer. Our shoulders touched, and as I leaned over the book, Bella's hair fell over her shoulder, the soft ends brushing my hand. I knew if I turned my head slightly, I would be able to bury my nose into her thick tresses. Strangely enough, it was exactly what I wanted to do.

"Pencil."

Her voice startled me out of my thoughts. "What?"

"Number six across. Pencil."

"Right."

I filled it in, and then quickly did seven, eight, and ten across.

"Hey!"

"Sorry."

"Fourteen is Egypt."

I grinned. "Sixteen is bookshelf."

She huffed and reached for a red pen, putting a small check mark by fourteen and six.

"What's that for?"

"Well, if you're just going to randomly start filling out my crossword, I want to be able to take credit for the ones I did."

 _Take credit?_

"Oh, is that how it is?"

"Yep."

"Game on, Mouse."

 **~o0o~**

When Carlisle entered the kitchen, he stopped short at the sight of us. Bella was tucked under my arm, wrapped in a blanket I'd given her since she was still cold. She looked more relaxed than I'd ever seen her and almost goofy. We were both laughing, calling out numbers and words. I was attempting to fill in the squares and stop Bella from marking off every clue as her own. She even cheated at games it seemed. She couldn't behave at all.

"Well, it's nice to see you two getting on so well."

Bella rolled her eyes. "He cheats."

"I cheat? Miss-let-me-check-off-every-word-Mouse?"

"I got all those words!"

"Did not! You just took advantage of me having to write them all!"

"You kept covering the words up so I couldn't see them!"

Carlisle started to laugh. "So mature—both of you." He went over to the refrigerator. "Drink?"

"Bella likes Coke—with ice. She won't drink it all, so I'll finish hers."

Arching his eyebrow at me, he handed me the glass and Coke. I opened it up and poured some for her, sliding the glass her way.

She smiled. "Thank you."

I finished what was left in the can in three long swallows. She sipped at her drink a couple times, then pushed the glass my way, and stood up. "I think I'm going for a nap now, if that's okay." With an exaggerated wink, she handed me her pen. "All accounted for, Edward?"

Laughing, I took it from her. "Yep. All good."

Carlisle sat down. "Dinner's in a couple hours. Would you like to eat with us?"

She nodded. "Yes."

"Okay, we'll come get you."

Looking shy suddenly, she left the room. I watched her go down the hall, her door closing softly.

I picked up her glass to finish it and caught his eye.

"What?"

"You two looked cozy."

"She was cold. I gave her my socks."

"Not what I meant."

"We were just having a bit of fun."

"When's the last time you had 'a bit of fun,' Edward?"

I frowned. "It's no big deal."

"You certainly seem to know her preferences. Coke...ice...only part of the can."

"I've been watching her."

"Uh-huh. A lot."

"Making sure she's okay."

"Sure."

"Drop it." I growled.

He stood up and went to the counter, grabbing a pan. "Whatever, boss."

I glared at his back.

Then, before I could stop myself, I opened my laptop and checked on Bella. She was curled up on the bed, still wrapped in the blanket I had draped over her earlier.

I wondered briefly if she needed another one. When I heard Carlisle snicker behind me, I closed the lid and flipped him off. If she did, she'd ask.

 **~o0o~**

Dinner was peaceful. No throwing of plates or name calling happened, making it almost…boring. Bella ate her dinner, thanked Carlisle and even smiled at me when she asked for the salt. Under my watchful eye, she carried her plate to the sink and insisted on helping Carlisle by drying the dishes. I accounted for every utensil, slightly shocked she didn't even attempt to pocket anything.

After it was done, we went in the living room, all of us drinking coffee. Bella opened her book again, and covertly I watched her for a few minutes. I found it fascinating how she seemed to lose herself in the word on the pages in front of her. Her entire posture changed, becoming relaxed and fluid. Her facial expressions mirrored whatever was happening in the book at that moment—a small smile would pull at her lips, or they would form into a small O when something surprised her. She would frown or grimace—it was endless. And utterly adorable.

I looked over, noticing Carlisle studying me, and quickly I glanced away. Leaning over, I grabbed my laptop, deciding to study the files Garrett had sent over instead of Bella. I was missing something—and I needed to figure out what that _something_ was. It was a good way to stop staring at Bella as well.

Carlisle looked over at Bella. "Do you play cards?"

She blinked at him. "Um, yes?"

"Great. Let's go. Come on, Edward."

"I'm good. You two go ahead—I need to finish this."

"Okay, we'll deal you in next hand."

I rolled my eyes, having no intention of joining them. I went back to the open file, trying to find what I was over-looking. There was another mole in Aro's organization—I knew there was. What I didn't know was, if we were on the same team, or actually working against each other.

Half an hour later, I gave up. The world's silliest game of _Go Fish_ seemed to be happening in the kitchen, judging from the laughter I could hear. I went into the kitchen, drawn by the sound of Bella's giggle. It was such an oddly feminine noise, and so out of place with the world I inhabited these days. A bowl of popcorn was on the table, both of them munching on it and sipping on beers. I grabbed one for myself and sat down. "Are you old enough to drink?"

Bella rolled her eyes. "I'm almost twenty-three, fuckwit."

I was surprised by the information. She looked far younger than that. "Okay, then. I didn't want to be contributing to the delinquency of a minor."

"Yeah," she snorted. "Heaven forbid you have _that_ on your conscience."

A loud guffaw erupted from Carlisle at her wit. Bella began giggling, and before I could stop myself I winked at her and joined in their merriment. "I take it where I can get it." I chuckled as I grabbed a handful of popcorn. "Now, deal me in—I'll show you two how to play this game."

What happened next was the strangest game of cards that was ever played, each of us making up rules as we went. Today was the first time I had a glimpse of what Bella was really like. She was smart, funny and ridiculously easy to tease. I loved how she blushed when flustered, or trying to bluff her hand. Her eyes were so expressive—making her _tells_ easy to identify. The best part was when she would call me Edward. It sounded nice slipping from her lips. Not once did she call me a "fuckwit" or curse at me in anything other than fun. It was a bizarrely enjoyable evening, considering the circumstances we were in. Three people, sitting around a table, laughing and acting like friends, when the truth was, we were anything but.

I glanced out the window, grateful Bella was here with us; warm and safe. I saw her look past me to the storm and I wondered if she was thinking the same thing. She smiled at me, then averted her eyes.

I thought, perhaps, she was grateful too.

My chest warmed at the thought I had done that for her.

* * *

 **So maybe things are changing.**

 **Thank you for reading. Update next weekend.**

 **Harvest Table is up for Fic of the month on twifanficrecs dot com.**

 **You can vote once per day. Show Harvestward some love!**


	7. Chapter 7

It felt good to sleep—really sleep. Bella was safe in her room; the door locked, windows barred. As an added precaution, once she was in her room, I tied a rope around the door handle across the hall to mine. If somehow, she managed to pick the lock with her toenail, or by digging a screw out of the floorboards, when she opened her door, mine would slam shut and she'd be caught. I wasn't taking any chances when it came to her. Knowing she was secure, sleep came easily.

I had checked on her not long after she got up to go to bed, clutching her prized bag of Oreos and still giggling over the fact she'd beaten us both in cards. I'd found her curled up, already asleep, her book on the floor. I'd made sure her covers were wrapped around her, and for some reason, flicked on the bathroom light, in case she woke up scared.

I had to fight not to kiss her soft cheek.

I stretched in bed, glancing at the clock, surprised to see it was after eight. I heard movement in the house, so I got up and ready for the day. In the kitchen I found both Carlisle and Bella. He was wolfing down a stack of pancakes, and Bella was nibbling on some toast.

I sat down, reaching for the plate of pancakes. "Not hungry?" I asked Bella quietly, after greeting them both. She shook her head.

Carlisle spoke up. "The snow stopped for now, but it's still blowing. I'm gonna do some shoveling. You can get the snow blower going after you're done eating."

"Okay—sounds good."

"I can help," Bella offered.

Carlisle shook his head and took his plate to the sink. "Not with your hands." He smiled at her. "We'll play some cribbage after I'm done."

He left the room, and after a few minutes, he passed through the kitchen, wearing his thick coat and boots. There was silence before Bella spoke up. "Do you play crib, Edward?"

I shook my head. "Not my favorite game."

"What is?"

"Backgammon," I stated without hesitation. "But we don't have a board." I finished my food and pushed away the plate.

"Are you going to lock me in my room again?"

I ran my hands through my hair. "While we're outside, yes."

"I could sweep the steps or something."

Her voice sounded so sad and I hated it. Maybe a little fresh air would do her some good. "Will you try and run?"

"No."

"Let me see your hands."

She held them out, and I peeled the large bandage off her palm. The largest gash looked like it was healing, the skin cool to my touch. I looked up as I ran my finger over the skin. "Does it hurt?"

"Not much."

I frowned and reached for my coffee. I drank it in silence while I made a decision. "If you try to run, I'll tie you up," I stated; my voice low and serious. "For good. No more freedoms at all."

"I won't."

"I don't want you hurting your hands again."

She shook her head. "I just want to go outside." Her voice was pleading. "I hate being in that room, alone."

I leaned over and grabbed a bag off the counter, handing it to her. Her eyes widened as she pulled out the thick scarf, hat and mittens I had requested Carlisle pick up. A smile so bright, it warmed the room, appeared on her face and before I knew what was happening, she pressed a kiss to my cheek and flung her arms around my neck in a tight hug. Pulling back fast, she scampered down the hall. "I'll be ready in five minutes!" she called over her shoulder.

I sat, frozen. I could feel the heat on my cheek where her lips had touched. Smell the scent of her hair where it brushed my skin. Feel the lingering warmth of her brief touch. I liked it—I liked all of it. With a start, I realized I was covering my cheek where her lips had been, as if holding her kiss onto my skin.

My head fell back as I groaned.

I was in such trouble.

Deep, fucking trouble.

 **~o0o~**

Bella mostly hung around the front of the house as Carlisle and I shoveled and used the snow blower. I kept an eye on her, but other than standing and seemingly daydreaming, she didn't try anything. She used the broom to sweep the steps, but I saw her struggle, even with that simple task, due to her hands. When she sat down on the steps with a huff, I smiled. She was wearing an extra coat of Carlisle's which was far too big on her and a pair of my boots I had laced up as tight as possible. She looked ridiculous. The hat and scarf looked pretty on her though, the green color a nice contrast with her skin. She bent over, playing with the snow and I let her be for a while. When I needed a break, I made my way over to check on her. She smiled at me, her cheeks pink.

"You okay? Ready to go inside?"

"No! I'm being good!"

I snickered. "Yes, you are—surprisingly." I frowned. "Are you sure you're not too cold?"

She shook her head. "I have lots of layers…and socks."

"Okay." I turned to go back when she called out. "Edward!"

I looked over my shoulder.

"Thanks for checking up on me."

I grinned and started to say something teasing, when it hit me. Right in the face.

A snowball.

Then another. This time in the chest.

I looked up at Bella who was now standing, another snowball in hand. I glanced to the steps and realized she'd built herself up quite the pile. Not taking my eyes off her, I bent down, gathering up some snow.

"You sure you want to play this game, Little Mouse?"

She giggled and threw the one in her hand, missing me totally. "Bring it on, fuckwit."

And so it began.

 **~o0o~**

"I give!" Bella squealed, holding out her hands. She was covered in snow.

I hesitated, not ready to lower my arm quite yet. She had already tricked me once, then got me right in the face.

Her supply had been depleted quite rapidly and thanks to her fairly lousy aim, most of them ended up missing me. From then on we'd chased each other, throwing and laughing. My hits were far more accurate. Carlisle ignored us, using the snow blower and working on the driveway, although I could see his laughter on occasion when Bella would celebrate a rare hit with a little dance.

"Step away from the snow," I ordered.

She moved and I scanned all around her. I lowered my arm and nodded. "I win."

"Says who?"

"I still have a snowball. That means I win."

"I got rid of all mine first—that means I win."

I snorted. She changed the rules every game so she won.

"I don't think so." I tossed the ball in the air. "I could always throw this one—one last hit and prove I won."

She slammed her hands on her hip. "I called no joy! You wouldn't dare."

 _No joy_? What movie did she get that from?

I smirked at her. "I wouldn't?"

She stepped forward, her hands out, pleading. "Please don't, Edward. I'm cold now."

I dropped the snowball. I didn't want her cold. "Okay, Mouse. Inside."

I wasn't prepared. I should have been. I should have known better.

One second, I was dusting off my coat, not paying attention, and the next she'd barreled into me sending us both into the deep snow.

I gaped up at her as she laughed and pushed a handful of snow into my face. I gasped as the cold seeped down my neck and with a growl, I grabbed her shoulders, rolling over and depositing her into the snow, hovering over her with a grin. I picked up a handful of snow, arching my eyebrow at her.

"Say it."

"No."

I let a little snow fall onto her face and she squirmed, trying to get away. I tightened my hold. "Say it, and I'll let you up."

She giggled. "Never!"

I lowered myself down, pressing into her. "I bet I could make you."

Her eyes widened, and in an instant the air around us changed from playful to intense. Our gazes locked, her breathing becoming deeper. My hand lowered, as I bent closer. "Bella," I breathed.

I could feel her warm breath against my lips. I pushed closer only to suddenly gasp and sit up when ice cold snow ran down my back. Carlisle stood behind me grinning.

"Now, I won." He smirked.

He pushed me off and grabbed Bella's arm. "In the house. You're soaking wet." He glared at me. "Finish the driveway. I'll make lunch."

I watched them walk away, him pulling Bella along.

I blinked.

What had I almost done?

Shaking my head, I went down the driveway.

That couldn't happen again.

Ever.

 **~o0o~**

Stamping my feet to get the snow off, I peeled off my coat and hung it up. There'd be more snow later to shovel, of that I had no doubt. I walked into the kitchen, passing Carlisle who was grinning. He slapped me on the back. "I'm having a shower—sandwiches are on the table." He chuckled as he walked down the hall, and mystified I went into the kitchen. Bella was bent over the table, arranging something. She looked up, her teeth worrying her bottom lip, and with a small, nervous grin, she sat down. I walked over to the table, and started to laugh. "What have you done?"

"Made a backgammon board."

I grinned as I inspected her work. She taken a piece of cardboard and drawn all the proper points on it, then colored them in. "Carlisle gave me the cardboard and found the dice."

I picked up the mismatched set. "What about checkers?"

She giggled and held out her hand. "Lifesavers." Carefully she placed them on the "board" and slid it toward me. "Now we can play."

I looked down at the game she created. "Why, Bella?" I asked quietly.

"Because you said it was your favorite." She hesitated. "And you let me go outside and play in the snow."

Our gazes locked. I wanted to tell her she could do anything she wanted, go anywhere she wanted, as long as I was with her. I wanted to hold her hand again. More than anything, I wanted to kiss her for making me this silly little game, because she knew it was my favorite.

But I couldn't do any of those things.

Instead, I smiled and winked at her. "Did you eat all those Oreos last night?"

"No."

"Double or nothing." I challenged.

"You're on."

 **~o0o~**

"All right, the two of you. Knock it off. Your bickering is giving me a headache." Carlisle groaned.

"He's cheating again," she pouted.

Carlisle sighed. "Edward."

"I am not!" I pointed my finger at Bella. "She's _eating_ the checkers, Carlisle!"

"I put them back."

"Only when I caught you!"

His head fell back, laughing. "This is why I'm grateful I don't have children. Although I bet they'd behave better than you two."

He stood up, snickering. "Why don't you give it up for a while? We can watch a movie."

"That's fine," Bella grinned. "I won."

"You didn't win! You _ate_ three of your checkers from the board! You cheated!"

"Didn't."

"Did."

"Prove it."

I looked down and started to laugh. I couldn't prove it—we only had one kind of lifesaver and Bella had shoved them all together now in a pile. She was nothing but a dirty, rotten, checker-eating cheater.

A fucking adorable one.

I threw up my hands. "I give up. I can't control you—there's just no way."

"I'll share my Oreos while we watch the movie."

I glared at her. "Fine. But you're still a cheater, Mouse."

She waved her hand dismissively. "Whatever, sore loser."

"I'll get you back when we play tonight. I get to choose the game."

"Whatever makes you feel better, Edward."

Carlisle yelled from the living room. "Either get in here and watch the movie or I'm locking you both in your rooms! _Now_!" I heard him sigh. "I am way too old for this shit, I swear."

"Oops. We've been told."

Without thinking, I tucked her hand into mine and led her down the hall. "Let's go, Mouse."

She didn't pull away.

 **~o0o~**

Carlisle fell asleep about ten minutes into the movie. He was sitting in the chair I normally used, so I was beside Bella on the couch. His head fell back, low snores coming from his mouth.

"It's not that bad," I muttered, kicking his foot. It wasn't that great either, but the selection at the small Walmart in town hadn't been stellar. He opened one eye and shrugged, getting up and going down the hall, no doubt for a nap.

I looked over at Bella, smirking when I saw she, too, was fighting sleep. More than once her head dipped lower, slowly sinking to her chest. As soon as it made contact, she would startle and pull her head back, only to start the whole process over again.

"You're going to give yourself whiplash, Mouse," I murmured. "Lean your head back and rest."

She smiled sleepily, tilting her head back, and relaxing into the couch. I kept watching the boring movie until movement caught my eye and Bella whimpered quietly, her hand reaching out, searching for something.

I turned, laying my hand on her arm speaking quietly. "It's okay, Mouse. You're safe."

Her brow furrowed but she became silent again, and her hand dropped. As soon as I moved my hand, the whimpering started back up, and her hand twitched. She kept shifting and frowning, and her soft, distressed sounds were bothering me. I leaned over and tugged on her arm a little, thinking I would wake her up. She turned, shocking me, when she nuzzled into my chest, her arms folding against me. I gathered her close and shifted, taking her with me so she was now in my lap. She didn't stir, except to snuggle even closer, a soft sigh escaping her lips. And then she was silent. Utterly still and silent, curled into my arms like she was meant to be there. Her head was tucked right under my chin, and unable to resist, I buried my nose into her silky hair and breathed in deeply. She smelled of crisp cold air, snow and outdoors. There was a faint scent of shampoo—something fruity, as well.

She smelled divine.

She felt so right nestled against me. Every feeling I'd been fighting—every tender thought of having to care for her, roared to life.

She was meant to be with me.

I frowned at the thought, yet the rightness of it was so simple. From the moment I saw her, I needed to care for her. I tried to be ambivalent toward her, telling Carlisle and myself I was only taking her with me to protect her, but the fact was I was lying. It was so much more.

I wanted to care and protect her. Be the person she needed.

I adored her smart mouth and feisty spirit.

I loved how she cheated at cards, made up games, and called me names.

What it all meant, and what happened when we left here, I didn't know. But right now, I had her in my arms, she was safe and warm and seemingly content.

Carefully, I pulled the blanket off the arm of the couch and draped it over her. I pushed the cushion behind my head and leaned back, making sure to hold her tight.

She needed to sleep and I would watch over her and protect her from whatever upset her in her dreams.

I drew her a little closer, holding on a little tighter.

 **~o0o~**

I woke up to the scent of dinner cooking and the room dark. Bella was still sleeping against me. She couldn't be closer unless she sunk right into my skin. Her face was buried deep into crook of my neck, her breath hot against my skin and I felt the gentle push of her lips as she exhaled. One of her hands clutched my shirt, the other curled under her chin. I could feel her chest rising and falling, steady and even. I realized I had one arm wrapped around her and my free hand buried in her hair. I was nuzzling the thick tresses.

My legs were asleep and I shifted carefully not wanting to wake her. But she stirred, sighing, and I felt the heat of her lips pressed to my skin. A low groan rumbled through my chest and my hand tightened in her hair.

Her voice was a plaintive whisper. " _Edward_."

I tilted her head up, ghosting my lips over her face. I traced her eyes, nose, cheeks and finally her inviting mouth. We shared soft, light kisses.

Two.

Four.

More.

Then she moaned. A quiet, yearning sound in the back of her throat.

And like the flick of a switch, it changed.

I crushed her to me, needing her as close as possible. Our tongues met, sliding sensuously; tasting and learning. Over and again, I kissed her, losing myself. Nothing existed outside this girl in my arms. Nothing else mattered.

Until Carlisle's shout from the kitchen.

"Dinner's ready!"

Bella pulled back, startled, her eyes wide and panicked.

"Don't," I pleaded.

She scrambled off my lap and ran down the hall. The slam of her door echoed in the house.

I dropped my head in my hands.

 _What had I just done?_

 **~o0o~**

I slunk into the kitchen, silent. Carlisle glared at me. "What did you do?"

I shook my head.

"What. Did. You. Do."

"I kissed her."

He slammed down the plate he was holding. "She's not one of your one night stands, Edward."

"I _know_ that."

"What is she?"

I looked at him, bewildered. That was the million dollar question.

"She's more."

"What the fuck does that mean?"

"I don't know Carlisle. I just don't know."

"You'd better fucking figure it out. This is a dangerous game you're playing."

We were nose to nose, neither of us willing to give an inch. Bella walked into the room, stopping when she saw us.

"Wow, testosterone overload in here. Break it up, boys."

I stepped back and eyed her warily. She looked calm. Normal. Her hair was now swept up in a ponytail and her face glowed, her skin slightly damp from being washed. She sniffed the air delicately. "Do I smell steak?"

Carlisle threw me one last glance and then smiled at her. "Yep."

"Excellent. I need to get fueled up."

"Oh?" he chuckled.

"I have to prove to this fuckwit I can take him in backgammon after dinner," she teased as she walked past me, checking me with her hip.

"If you're going to eat the checkers, I'm not playing with you," I retorted, grateful she'd made the atmosphere lighter.

"Carlisle said he had jujubes. We can use red and black. I hate the black ones."

I sat down with my plate and shot her a look. "So I get the red."

She nodded.

Relieved she wasn't acting strangely, I smiled. "Okay, you're on."

 **~o0o~**

"Edward, can I have a drink of water?" Bella asked as she studied the board.

We were tied—two games each and this was the tie breaker. She had actually behaved and was a good opponent. I hadn't tried to talk to her, or be affectionate with her. I let her set the tone and discovered she was in a teasing mood, calling me out often and talking trash, which made me laugh.

We were alone. After dinner Carlisle had shoveled more snow, then went to his room. I was pretty sure he had a call set up with Esme on his untraceable cell and he was, no doubt, complaining to her about my behavior.

I grabbed a glass and filled it, placing it beside her. She took a sip silently. I hunched back over the board, already knowing my next move—the last one, and I would be the victor. I frowned—something had changed. I looked again, then mentally counted the checkers. My move was missing.

"Bella," I growled softly.

"Hmmm?"

"Why am I two checkers short?"

She blinked at me innocently. "Are you?"

"I thought these were safe to use. You don't like them."

She grinned, a sly, sexy smile that lit up her face. "I don't like the black ones." Leaning over, she nipped another checker from the board, popping it in her mouth. "Red are my favorite."

I glared at her. "I win."

She stood up. "If you say so."

I caught her wrist and pulled her down to my lap. "I win, Bella. Say it."

Her voice was husky. "You forfeited."

I bit back my smile. "I won. I had one last move and you _ate_ it."

"Can you prove it?"

I wrapped my hands around her face and pulled her down, crashing my mouth to hers. She gasped and I slid my tongue in, tasting the sweetness I knew I'd find. Her hands flew to my wrists, but instead of pulling me away, she held on tight, a low moan trembling in her throat. I pressed harder, dipping deeper, the kiss exploding in heat. I commanded her mouth, my tongue insistent and unyielding. I kissed her until I had to stop. I drew back, panting.

"Yes."

"Yes, what?"

"Yes, I proved it. You taste like cherry—" I stroked her warm cheek. "—and Bella," I added quietly. "It's an addictive combination."

Her eyes widened and I dropped another soft kiss on her mouth. "Bella," I whispered. "Mouse…"

She pulled back, standing up and taking a step back. "I have to go to bed." She took another step away from me. "Alone."

I ran a hand through my hair in frustration, even though I knew she was right. I nodded at her.

She hesitated and before I could react, her lips were on mine again, and this time she was kissing me. Her mouth was sweet, hot and addictive. The feel of her tongue against mine was erotic and I groaned, attempting to pull her close. She backed away, looking sad.

Then she turned and fled.

Again.

Somehow, the soft click of her door seemed louder than the slam earlier.

My head fell to my chest.

I was so fucked.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading. Next update will be mid week.**


	8. Chapter 8

I didn't sleep well, tossing and turning all night. All I could think of was Bella. How it felt to hold her, to kiss her. I tried to make sense of these strange feelings she brought out in me, but I couldn't. More than once I opened my laptop and checked on her. Her light was on all night and she seemed as restless as I was, sitting up in bed, staring blankly, or sitting in the chair with a book that she didn't seem to be reading. I was tempted to go in and talk to her, but I wasn't sure what I could say.

I hadn't expected to feel like this about her. I hadn't expected to feel anything.

Finally, when I saw her nod off into sleep, I was able to drift off as well.

I woke up to the sound of laughter in the kitchen. Groaning, I rolled out of bed and walked down the hall, frowning at the sight in front of me.

Carlisle was sitting at the table, sipping coffee, doing something on the computer, and Bella was at the counter, chopping vegetables.

With a knife.

"What the fuck?" I growled.

They both looked up, and before they could react, I lunged forward and grabbed the big, sharp object away from Bella.

Bella huffed and rolled her eyes as Carlisle regarded me calmly. "Problem, Edward?"

"You gave her a knife? A fucking knife?"

He waved his hand. "I have my gun. It's faster. She's not going to do anything."

"You don't know that!"

Bella shook her head. " _She's_ right here, fuckwit. Stop talking about me like I'm not in the room."

I pointed the knife at her. "Stop calling me that! What the hell are you doing anyway?"

She shrugged. "I was tired of playing cards. I wanted some soup and Carlisle said I could make some."

I glared at him. "You _volunteered_ to give her a knife? Have you forgotten the window? The air conditioner? MacGyver ring a bell with you?"

He chuckled and took another drink of his coffee. "She asked if she could. I'm watching her. Bella knows the rules"—he looked at her—"right, Bella?"

"No stabbing or threats. No bodily harm to myself. Anything but cooking, and I'm back in my room with no books," she recited.

He nodded. "See? Give her back the knife, Edward. The soup smells awesome and I'm starving from shoveling all that fucking snow—while you slept, I might add."

I didn't even acknowledge his comment; instead I focused on Bella, and glanced down at the knife. "It'll be worse than just back in your room if you try and hurt us or yourself with this."

She held out her hand. "I don't like blood, Edward. That's your department, remember?"

Grudgingly, I handed her back the knife. Carlisle did seem to have it under control.

"I made coffee," she offered.

"Damn good coffee, too," Carlisle added.

I sat down with a cup and took a deep swallow. It was good. She had added something to it, and I took another sip trying to figure it out.

"Cinnamon," Carlisle said quietly.

I nodded. I liked it.

Silently, I watched Bella moving around; she certainly seemed at home in the kitchen. She chopped and added, stirred and tasted, finally nodding. Covering the pot she smiled, and made a big production of wiping off the knife and handing it to Carlisle. "There. You can breathe again, Edward. I didn't try and stab either of you or hurt myself."

She sat down beside me and without even asking, refilled my cup, then did the same for herself.

I narrowed my eyes at her. There was something different about her today—almost jaunty.

No. Mischievous. She was up to something. I leaned forward, my lips close to her ear. "What's going on in that head of yours, Mouse? What plan are you concocting now?"

Her smile faltered. "Nothing," she insisted. "I wanted to do something. That's all."

"I don't believe you."

She flung out her hands. "What could I be up to, Edward? Carlisle watched me the whole time! I made some soup—just some fucking soup!"

"There you go again with the language."

"Stop pissing me off then."

"It's fun."

"Edward, please." Carlisle groaned. "Leave her alone. Go have a shower and then we can eat."

Bella nodded. "About half an hour and it'll be ready."

I stood up. "Fine." I flipped two fingers between my eyes and Bella. "But I'm watching you."

"Watch away, fuckwit," she muttered as I walked away.

I waited until I was in the shower before I let out my laughter.

 **~o0o~**

Carlisle and Bella were sitting at the table, steaming bowls of soup in front of them. Carlisle grinned at me. "This is awesome," he mumbled around a mouthful. "And I didn't have to make it."

I rolled my eyes, but inhaled in appreciation at the bowl Bella placed in front of me. "Vegetable beef?" I asked, picking up my spoon.

She nodded. "I used up the leftover meat from the last night." She sighed quietly, glancing out the window. "It felt like a soup kind of day. I love soup. I missed cooking when I was on the street."

Carlisle and I shared a look. It was the first time she ever offered anything personal to either of us. "Feel free to cook anytime, Bella." He winked at her and lifted his bowl. "Can I get some more?"

Grinning, she went over to the stove and I started eating. Carlisle was right; it was delicious. No wonder he was on his second bowl. Knowing how quickly he ate, I started hurrying up, spooning the soup into my mouth quickly. I wanted to be sure to get another bowl before he polished it off.

For a few minutes, all you heard in the room was the sound of spoons hitting pottery and chewing. The sudden clatter of a spoon hitting the table startled me, and I looked up from my bowl, frowning. Carlisle was staring at Bella, his mouth moving, but nothing coming out. Leaning over, I grabbed his shoulder. "What's wrong?"

He shook his head, blinking rapidly. Bella stood up, looking panicked. "What's wrong with him?"

Carlisle slumped over and I lunged forward, grabbing him before he hit the floor. " _Fuck_! I think he's having a stroke or something!"

I felt his pulse; it was slow, but steady. His breathing seemed fine. As I looked up to Bella, wanting to reassure her, the first wave of dizziness hit me. I tried to talk, but the words didn't come. Shaking my head to clear it, I realized Bella no longer looked panicked…she looked sad, but triumphant.

"Wh-wh-what did you do?" I managed to slur out.

She didn't reply. The last thing I saw as darkness closed in, was her feet hurrying out of the kitchen.

 **~o0o~**

The room buzzed all around me. I swam to consciousness, confused and blinking. I looked over at Carlisle who was still passed out cold. Remembering how we both got on the floor caused a wave of pure rage to course through me. Groaning, I forced my lethargic muscles to move, checking to make sure Carlisle was still breathing, and then, with a herculean effort, pulled myself up to my feet. I stumbled down the hall, cursing when I saw the front door standing ajar. I knew there was no point checking her room.

Bella was gone.

After slamming the door shut, I slid down the wall, taking in deep breaths to steady myself. I checked my watch, estimating I'd been out for about fifteen minutes—twenty tops. I pushed up to my feet and grabbed my coat. I had to sit down again to yank on my boots as another wave of dizziness hit me.

Somehow she had drugged us. Where she got her hands on what she needed, I had no idea, but I realized with grim satisfaction I had been right earlier. She was up to something. Her entire demeanor of the past couple days had been to lure us into a false sense of security. I pushed aside the hurt when I realized the fact, kissing me was probably part of her plan as well.

I went back to the kitchen, stopping only to turn Carlisle on his side. I didn't need him swallowing his tongue and dying while I was gone. I grabbed the keys I wanted from the drawer and stepped outside. The bitter cold hit me; the air helping to clear my head. I trudged to the garage, grateful Bella didn't know how to drive or she'd be long gone. At least with her on foot, I had a chance of finding her. I opened the door and uncovered one the snowmobiles we had stored, glad we kept them in running order. The knowledge that using the powerful machine I would be able to find her fast was comforting. Pulling out of the garage, I followed the footprints I could see in the snow, frowning when I realized she had taken off across the wide field. I scanned the horizon—she couldn't have gone far in the deep snow and bitter cold.

Where exactly did she think she was going? We were in the middle of nowhere in a snowstorm. The thin coat and old boots she'd been wearing when we found her offered little protection in this cold. There was no doubt she would succumb to the elements long before she found safety. My stomach rolled at the thought of her being in danger this way and I had to push aside the feeling of fear.

I had to find her.

Revving the engine, I leaned over the handlebars and took off in search of MacGyver, hoping her own cleverness hadn't proven too much for her.

Knowing I'd never be able to live with myself if it had.

 **~o0o~**

Minutes later, I caught a flash of something to my right, and I turned the machine in the direction of the speck of color that I saw; praying it was her. Within seconds, I pulled up beside a small heap of lifeless Bella. Her hair was blowing wildly in the wind—the strands standing out against the white snow like the chocolate sauce on ice cream she ate last night with so much glee. There was a small smattering of blood by her head, and I could see a rock jutting out of the snow. My heart plummeted as I realized she must have tripped, hitting her head. I roared her name, but she remained inert. She was already covered in snow; another five minutes I would never have found her. It took every bit of my waning strength to lift her into my arms and stumble back to the snowmobile, depositing her onto the seat. I pushed her heavy, wet hair away from her face, swearing again at the gash on her temple. She was as white as the snow she'd been laying in and her lips had begun to turn blue from the extreme cold.

"God damn it, Bella." I shook her. "Wake up!"

There was no response. I pressed my mouth against hers, blowing warm air into her mouth. "Keep breathing, baby. Breathe for me," I urged, rubbing my hands over her arms and torso, trying to stimulate some warmth. A long shudder ran through her, and I pulled her against me, talking into her ear. "Bella, I need you to hold onto me so I can drive us back. Please, Mouse. I need your help. I can't get us back if you don't help me."

Her head bobbed and I sat down in front of her. Turning my head, I spoke loudly. "Hold onto me, Bella. As hard as you can. Grip the material." I leaned back into her, grabbing her arms and wrapping them around my waist. "You can do this, Bella. Don't you fucking give up on me. Don't you fucking _dare._ "

Her head pushed into my back and her hands flexed, finding purchase on my coat. The grip was loose, but it was enough, I was hopeful she would stay upright.

When I leaned forward over the handlebars, she leaned with me. "Hold tight!" I yelled and then, we were off, skimming over the snow, heading toward the warmth of the house.

I only hoped it wasn't too late.

* * *

 **Update on the weekend. Thank you for reading.**


	9. Chapter 9

I deposited Bella's limp form on my bed, then went to the kitchen. Carlisle was sitting up, his head leaning against the wall.

I hunched down beside him. "You okay?"

He opened his bleary eyes, his voice heavy with sleep. "I think…she may…have slipped something…into the soup."

I helped him to his feet, staggering under his unsteady weight. "No shit, Sherlock," I grunted as I walked with him. "Told you she was up to something."

I sat him in the chair in my room and kneeled in front of him. "Stay awake, Carlisle. I need you. She's freezing cold and hurt."

He glanced over at the bed, squinting. "Warm…warm her up…slowly."

"How?"

"Shower. Lukewarm." He sighed heavily. "Then hotter."

"Okay."

"Hurt?"

"She hit her head. The cold stopped the bleeding, though."

"Clean it. Keep checking her. Maybe…concussion…can't let her be alone…"

"I will."

"Have to sleep," he mumbled and then he was out.

I sat down on the bed, still feeling the effects of the drugs she used. The only saving grace was I hadn't consumed as much of the soup as Carlisle had, otherwise we'd all be screwed. I stood up, looking down at Bella. She looked so innocent with her eyes shut and unconscious. Anger started to build when I thought of how wrong this could have gone. All three of us might be dead.

I tried to be gentle as I pulled her off the bed and carried her cold body into the bathroom, deciding anger was an effective antidote to the drugs, probably as good as sleep was. I peeled off her jacket and shoes, growing even angrier as I felt the icy temperature of her skin. Growling, I tore off her shirt and pants, not caring when the seams wrenched apart under my fisted hands. I left her underwear in place, lifting her into the tub, and letting the lukewarm water pour over her as I yanked off my own clothes. I stepped in with her and pulled her up against my chest, holding her under the spray. She shivered and shook, beginning to fight me and I tightened my hold. "No, Bella. You have to do this. You'll feel better, Mouse. I promise," I crooned into her ear as I ran my hands over her. Up and down her arms and legs, adjusting the temperature slowly until it was warm and she had stopped shuddering. I pressed the plug down and allowed the warm water to rise in the tub around us. Bella became limp again, leaning heavily into my chest.

"Why, Mouse," I murmured. "I was trying so hard to keep you safe. Why did you have to run from me?"

The slow drip of the faucet was the only sound. I leaned back, trying to gather my strength. I needed to get us out of the tub, get Bella dried off and into bed, then help Carlisle into his room. We were all going to sleep for a while. I had already decided Bella would be staying with me in my bed so I would be able to keep an eye on her—not only did I have to make sure she didn't wake up and try to take off again, I had to check her head wound.

I exhaled a deep rush of air; my chest contracting and shifting Bella. She stirred a little and then sunk back into the warm water against me.

Two soft words escaped her mouth. So soft, I almost missed them.

"I'm sorry."

 **~Bella~**

I was warm. The mattress beneath me was perfect. Plush but supportive. The blankets were soft and they smelled so good. The pillow was a little hard though. And slightly itchy—it tickled my cheek a little. It also made a noise. Thump. Thump. Thump. A steady non-ending beat under my ear. Realizing where I was, I peeled open my eyes.

For the second time in two days I woke up in Edward's arms.

I was in Edward's bed, wrapped in his arms and until two seconds ago, had been asleep on his bare chest. The ticklish pillow was his chest hair and the thumps were his heartbeat.

I was in bed with Edward.

 _How the hell did I get in bed with Edward?_

I shut my eyes as the events of the last couple days filtered through my aching head.

 _My reaction to Edward's kisses last night had shocked me._

 _I liked the—I more than liked them._

 _They were thrilling. Heady. Enthralling. They made me feel things I'd never felt before._

 _I wanted more._

 _I wanted to feel him against me, his lips on mine, his hands caressing my body. I knew without a doubt, if Carlisle hadn't interrupted us, we would have both lost ourselves in the moment. I also realized I actually had feelings for him. At some point, in the blink of an eye, he had ceased being the man who kidnapped me and became…Edward._

 _They were feelings I shouldn't have._

 _He was a murderer. A criminal._

 _I couldn't trust him._

 _Regardless of what he said, I had no idea what was going to happen to me when all this was over. He said I wasn't going back to the streets._

 _But he never said where I would be going._

 _I sat up all night going over every detail of the time I'd been here—with him._

 _The detached, cruel look on his face when he murdered the man, who I now knew, was an agent. One of the good guys—like my father had been._

 _His coldness, and the way his eyes would flash with that dangerous gleam as he uttered his subtle threats with his gun hanging his hand, his fingers stroking the cold metal nonchalantly._

 _His overbearing manner at times. His callous words._

 _But then…he would laugh._

 _His face would transform into one of breathtaking, rugged beauty. His gaze would soften and look at me in a way that made my breath catch in my throat._

 _He made sure I was safe and warm. He brought me books and teased me. He let his guard down and played cards and games to keep me company. He acted like a kid and had a snowball fight with me, his rich laughter echoing in the cold air._

 _His green eyes shone with mirth when I'd insult him. Amusement was the only emotion he showed at my attempts to leave. Not once had he punished me for trying to escape, in fact he was far more worried over my being hurt than the reason I was hurt in the first place._

 _Although I was pretty sure after what I'd done, that was about to change._

 _After I ran from him last night, I locked myself in my bathroom, sitting on the floor, shocked at the desire his mouth had stirred in me. Shocked how much I wanted him. I knew I was standing on the top of a dangerous slope—one I could easily fall down. He was everything my father fought against his entire life. He would be horrified if he was still alive and knew I'd lost my heart to a callous criminal._

 _I had to get out of here before that happened. I had to get away from him. As I stood up, my small bag fell on the floor, the Tampax rolling out. Picking them up, I stilled as a plan formed._

 _It was my only shot. My last one._

 _Carefully I'd pulled open a tube, looking at the small pills in the palm of my hand—the remainder of the sleeping pills I had kept hidden. I had enough of the sedative I could knock them both out. I just had to figure out how to get it into some food._

 _When I was outside earlier, I saw a field stretching out in front of the house. Way in the distance I saw hydro poles, indicating some sort of road existed. If I cut across the field I could get to the road where the poles were. Find another house or hitch a ride and be gone by the time they woke up._

 _I could get as far away from here as possible._

 _Far enough away Edward couldn't find me. I wasn't important enough for him to search too long._

 _He'd forget about me eventually._

 _I'd ignored the little voice in my head asking me if I'd ever forget him._

I shifted in Edward's arms. They tightened, his hand pushing my face into his chest. I felt the brush of his lips against my head but he didn't say anything.

Gathering my courage, I lifted my head, expecting to see anger in his green stare. But his gaze was soft; filled with concern and sadness.

His voice was low in the silence of the room. "How's your head?"

"Okay," I whispered, trying not to grimace. It ached like a bugger.

"Liar," he murmured. His finger traced my cheek. "You could have killed us all, Mouse."

I shook my head carefully. "I was careful with the dosage."

His eyes darkened. "And what about you? If I'd been knocked out as long as Carlisle, you'd still be lying unconscious out in a field. You would have died from exposure!" He exhaled heavily. "Not that you would've ever made it across that field even if you hadn't fallen. What the hell were you thinking?"

I shrugged, unsure how to tell him it didn't matter. "There's no one left on this Earth who cares about me so my life means… nothing," I whispered, matter-of-fact.

"Don't," he hissed. "Don't act like your life isn't valuable. Do you really think I could live with myself if that happened?"

Suddenly he shifted, and I found myself pinned under him, his hands gripping my shoulders tightly. "Why did you run, Bella? You're safe here with me. Don't you know that yet? Don't you get it?"

Tears filled my eyes, running down the side of my face into my hair as I shook my head. "No…no I don't! I don't know anything—you don't tell me anything. You say I'm safe, yet you threaten me. You act like I know how you're feeling or what you're planning, but I don't! You overwhelm me, Edward! I'm confused and lost…and so scared! I'm scared of you…and I'm scared of how I feel about you…"

His face changed, softening, and his grip loosened. "Don't be scared, Mouse."

"I don't know how to be anything but scared anymore," I sobbed.

He rolled, pulling me against his chest, running long, soothing strokes on my back. "I'm sorry," he repeated over and again. "I'm so sorry."

I cried until there were no tears left. Edward handed me a handful of tissues, smiling indulgently as I wiped my face and blew my nose.

"I do care," he admitted quietly. "You mean more than you know."

I stared at him in silence.

He shook his head in frustration. "Carlisle was right. I should have told you the whole story."

"Will you?"

He drew in a deep breath. "Will you tell me yours?"

"Yes."

He pressed a kiss to my forehead. "I'll go check on Carlisle. I think he took the brunt of your drugging. Then we'll talk."

I nodded, shamefaced. "He might be out a while."

"He is gonna be some pissed at you—not that I blame him."

"I know." I hesitated. "Why aren't you?"

"Because it's my fault. If I'd listened to Carlisle, this wouldn't have happened."

"I'm sorry," I offered, repentant. "I panicked."

"Do you have anymore?"

I knew what he was asking. I nodded truthfully. "Yes."

"Why do you have sleeping pills?"

"They were my dad's. I kept them…in case."

His brow furrowed. "In case?"

"In case I couldn't take life anymore," I answered honestly.

His fast inhale of air was sharp. He grabbed my face, holding it between his rough hands. "It all goes—today. You can't even think like that, Mouse." His voice broke. "I can't even…" He yanked me in his arms, holding me tight. "Your life is going to change now, I promise. I'll look after you." He pulled my head back, forcing me to meet his distressed gaze. "Please tell me you believe that."

The honesty blazing from his eyes left me no doubt he was telling the truth. "Yes," I whispered with a small smile. "Yes, I believe you, Edward."

His mouth on mine was hard and desperate and far too brief. He pulled away and stood up, grabbing a shirt.

"I'll check on Carlisle. I want those pills. All of them." He paused at the door. "Stay there. We'll do this when I get back."

I nodded and he left.

I stared after him, my fingers pressed against my mouth, still feeling the possession of his touch.

Knowing, somehow, when he came back, things were going to change.

My whole word was going to change.

* * *

 **Up next...the conversation. See you mid-week.**

 **Thank you for reading.**


	10. Chapter 10

Carlisle was out cold, but he was fine—his breathing deep and even. I stopped in the kitchen, grabbing some water and chugging the entire bottle. My mouth felt like it had been dragged across the Sahara for days. I took a couple more bottles, leaving one on Carlisle's nightstand. He'd need it when he woke up. I also knew once he was fully awake, Bella was going to witness his anger.

If she thought I was scary when upset, wait until she got a load of him.

Back in my room, I found Bella right where I left her. Sitting on the edge of the bed beside her, I opened the water and handed it to her, studying her she sipped at it. Her eyes were downcast, her skin shockingly pale. The cut on her forehead was a vivid red gash against the white of her face. Her bruises, which I thought were fading, once again seemed so dark against the paleness, and she looked completely exhausted.

Sitting up all night, planning on drugging people and running, did that to a person, I supposed. I ignored the little voice that whispered _being scared and upset for days on end didn't help either_. That voice could fuck off right now. I was suddenly furious with her.

"Where are the pills?"

Her head snapped up at the sound of my voice. I knew my anger had crept into my tone, but I wanted her to hear it. What she did was incredibly stupid. When I thought of what would have happened had her plan succeeded, I shuddered. Carlisle and I would still be passed out, and Bella would be dead.

"In my room."

I stood up, holding out my hand. "Let's go."

She ignored my outstretched palm, rose to her feet silently, and walked in front of me. I tried hard not to notice how my shirt looked on her, or the way it touched the back of her thighs as she moved. I especially tried hard not to notice how her hips swayed as she walked, or the way the back of the damp T-shirt clung to the curve of her ass. I'd never removed her underwear, putting her into bed with them wet from the bath. The fabric clung to her curves like a second skin. I shook my head, knowing I needed to ignore those feelings right now.

I followed her into the bathroom, watching as she unzipped the small bag I'd looked in the other day. She pulled out a small tube and opened it, spilling some pills into her palm. I pulled on her wrist, tipping her hand over the sink and washing the pills down the drain. She didn't say a word.

"Are there more?"

She hesitated. "No…there're no more sleeping pills."

I grabbed the bag, ignoring her gasp and dumped it on the small counter. I dug through the small cylinders, and grabbed three that weren't still in wrappers. Bella reached for them but I pushed her back, shaking my head, glaring at her. Something in my expression was enough for her to actually step back and lower her hands obediently. I yanked the containers apart, pouring the thick white pills into the palm of my hand, studying them, shocked.

"Bella," I began through gritted teeth, "where did you get this much Oxycodone?"

She shifted restlessly, her voice low and shaky. "My dad."

"Why do you have it?" I looked at her. "It's highly addictive."

"I don't take it."

"Why?" I demanded again. "What were you planning on doing with them?"

"I sold a few when I was really hungry," she whispered.

 _Jesus._ She was selling drugs to eat. On the street. Alone.

"Do you know how dangerous that is?" I hissed, not even bothering to try and hide my anger this time. "Someone could have easily killed you over these!"

Her eyes flashed at me. "Sometimes, Edward, when you haven't eaten for a few days and you realize it's either sell a few pills or your body, you choose the thing you can live with a little easier."

I struggled to stay calm, breathing in a few deep breaths. I reminded myself, she was here—safe. She wasn't on the street anymore and she never would be again. Simply thinking about what could have happened to her, made me nauseous. For the first time, I was grateful she'd snuck into the warehouse that night.

I kept my voice soft when I spoke. "Is that all you were doing with them?"

She didn't answer. I lifted her chin, forcing her to meet my eyes. "Was this part of your exit plan as well?" I asked.

She pulled back, her chin jutting out in defiance. "Not that it's any of your business, but yes." She tried to grab for my hand. "Give me those!"

I held my hand up higher. "No."

"Please, Edward—I might need them!"

I gripped her arm with my free hand, pulling her against me. "You. Won't. Need. Them."

With one flick of my wrist, I tossed them all in the sink, the running water washing them away.

She began to sob, pummeling my chest with her fists. I kept my arm loosely wrapped around her and let her cry, watching to make sure all the pills were gone. Once I was satisfied, I shut off the water. I spun her around, sitting her on the closed toilet seat and checked the rest of her bag, making sure there were no other surprises. I hunched down in front of her. "Is there anymore?"

She shook her head.

"Bella."

I waited until she lifted her chin so I could look in her eyes. She was a terrible liar, and her eyes betrayed her all the time. "Is there anything else you have that would harm you?"

"No," she cried out.

She was telling the truth.

I pulled her against me, rocking her. "Good."

 **~o0o~**

Bella shifted at the table, her fingers drawing small circles on the wood. Over and again she repeated the pattern. After she stopped crying, I left her in her room to get dressed in dry clothes and told her to meet me in the kitchen. I let the soup warm up again, knowing we needed to eat before we talked.

Bella had assured me, when I asked, that the pills had been in the bowls only—she added the soup to the pills. I knew she had to be telling the truth since she had eaten soup when we did and she had been fine.

I set a bowl in front of her. "Eat."

She didn't say anything, only picked up her spoon and did as instructed. As a precaution, I waited a few minutes, making sure she was really eating before I started. I saw her eyes fall to the gun on the table and I tapped the handle.

"I get dizzy, and I'll shoot you in the foot to stop you running again."

Her spoon hovered mid-air as she stared at me, her eyes wary.

"Would you?" she whispered.

No, I wouldn't. But I didn't tell her that.

I shrugged. "I'll do whatever it takes to make you safe."

"Shooting me will make me safe? Your thinking's a little messed up, fuckwit."

I bit back my smile.

 _Ms Mouthy was coming back._

"Drugs are bad for your brain." I smirked at her. "Haven't you ever heard the expression, 'Just say no to drugs?'"

Her cheeks reddened, and I winked at her. I wanted her to smile.

She rolled her eyes and kept eating.

I ate two bowls of her delicious, drug-free, soup. Then I pushed the bowl away, knowing I should really save some for Carlisle.

If he'd eat it again.

"That was really good," I praised her quietly.

"Thanks."

"Did you cook a lot…at home?"

She looked up, her eyes sad. "Yes. My dad liked my cooking."

"Tell me about your dad."

"He was a great guy."

"He must have been to have a daughter like you."

Her bottom lip quivered a little. "I loved him."

"When did he die?"

"Almost a year ago."

"You've been on the streets ever since?"

"No, for about six months."

"Tell me, Bella. Tell me your story."

"My mom and dad divorced when I was young. I lived with my mom most of my life, but my dad was still involved. I saw him on holidays and the summer. He always remembered my birthday and he called a lot, just to check in."

"Did you have a good relationship with your mom?"

She shrugged. "We were close, but we were more like friends than mom and daughter. She was always forgetting to pay the bills or pick me up from school, buy groceries, that sort of thing. I had to grow up fast and be the responsible one. When I was sixteen, she got remarried. I didn't like her husband or the lifestyle and I decided to go live with my dad for a while."

"Lifestyle?"

She wrinkled her nose. "He was much younger than she was and he was in a band. She followed him around. She kept pulling me out of school and we'd stay in these awful places. I hated it, so I called my dad and asked if I could come there to live, and he said yes."

"How did that work for you?"

Her eyes became soft. "It was good. I had to repeat a grade because my mom had moved around so much the last year I kept getting behind. I was older than most of the kids, so I pretty much stuck to myself. But Charlie was great. He was quiet, but a good dad. He tried, anyway. He lived in a really small town and his house was a way out of town, so we were pretty isolated, but I liked it. It was just me most of the time, but I was okay with that. He worked a lot." She drew in a deep breath, slowly exhaling. "Once I caught up, and I graduated, I went to work to save up money for college."

I was surprised. The way she described her father, I was certain he would have been saving money for a college fund for her. "Your dad couldn't…help you with that?"

Her lips tightened and her hand curled into a small fist on the table. "He'd been sending Mom money all the years I was with her. He'd set up an account when I was born and she'd add whatever he sent. She told me once she hoped she could add to it eventually as well. I remember seeing the bank book one day, knowing that the money in it would let me go to college. But…"

"But?"

"She spent it."

" _Fuck_." I breathed. "All of it?"

"She gave it to Phil to record a demo and pay for some other stuff she said they had to have. She told me she planned on replacing it as soon as Phil got his first record deal," she sneered. "She thought it was a good investment in my future. She even planned on adding interest."

"Oh, fuck," I repeated.

"Yeah. Charlie…he wasn't happy when he found out. It caused a huge blow up with them." She sighed. "He even threatened to sue her. It got really ugly." She stopped speaking for a minute, swallowing a couple of times. "Not long after Mom and Phil were in a car accident on the way to one of his gigs."

I reached for her hand. "Bella, I'm sorry."

Bella nodded. "So, it was just Charlie and me. I worked a couple jobs, and took care of the house. He worked and tried to help me with money for school. He even took extra shifts."

I was curious. "What did he do?"

She smirked at me. "He was the local sheriff."

I had to chuckle. "Oh. Guess he wouldn't have liked me much."

"Nope." She sang. "He'd kick your ass."

I waved my hand at her. "Keep talking."

"So, I finally got enough money for the tuition and got a scholarship to go to college. I got a job by campus at a small corner store and lived at the dorm. I didn't have the money to go home and see Charlie except at Christmas, but we kept in touch. The first summer I found full time work as a nanny that included room and board, so I stayed. Dad surprised me with money for tuition the next year, so things were a little easier." She stopped again, and I felt her hand tremble. I held it tighter.

"When I went home for Christmas, Charlie didn't look well. Finally, he told me he had cancer."

I shut my eyes at the pain in her voice.

"Terminal?"

She nodded. "He didn't tell me that at the time. I went back to school, because he insisted, then returned home for the summer, and he was so much worse…" her voice drifted off.

"You never went back to college?"

"No. He was dying. He'd tried everything and there was nothing else they could do. I nursed him all summer and fall, and he died not long before that Christmas."

"What happened? How did you end up on the street?"

"Dad's insurance coverage wasn't very good. The medical bills were huge. Then when I went to the bank, I found out he'd taken a second mortgage to help me with school. Between that and the bills, what I got for the house barely covered it. I didn't really have any friends and there was no one I was close to in Forks, so I came here, thinking I could find a job, save some money and go back to school in a year. I sold everything I had left, which wasn't much.

"I found a small apartment and got a job. Then the company I was working for closed. I couldn't find another job. I couldn't afford my apartment and I had to move to an even smaller place. A few weeks after I moved in I was robbed and they…they got everything. Including the money I had hidden away."

She was quiet as I inwardly cursed the bastards that took what little she had.

"The landlord didn't care. I couldn't pay my rent and he kicked me out. I had nowhere to go and no one to turn to… Every week that went by things got worse. I couldn't find a job, so I couldn't find a place to live and I ended up on the streets. I kept telling myself it would get better, but it didn't. I could barely stay clean and presentable. Fall passed and winter came and things got even worse. And eventually…I gave up."

Bella stared at our entwined hands. "The rest, as they say is history. You found me in the warehouse. And here I am."

I knew there was more. I knew her life on the street must have been horrific. But she was shaking and I knew her emotions were starting to overtake her. I took her mug and dumped it in the sink and poured us both fresh coffees. I added cream the way I knew she liked it and sat back down. She sipped in silence for a minute.

I was about to ask her a question when we heard the sound of footsteps. I turned and watched Carlisle enter the kitchen. His face was inscrutable as he stood in the doorway. He was disheveled and still looked sleepy. He glared at both of us.

"Are you finally talking?"

I nodded.

"Have you told her?"

"I'm about to."

"Good. You would have saved me this fucking headache if you'd done it before."

"I know."

Bella stood up. "Carlisle…"

He held up his hand. "You fucking _drugged_ me. I made sure you were fed, and warm. That you had books and games. I pushed and pushed Edward to trust you. And you fucked me over."

"I know," she whispered. "I'm sorry."

"I'm furious with you."

She only nodded.

His voice dropped. "Are you okay, Bella?"

"Yes."

"Edward?"

"I'm good."

"Okay. I'll leave you two."

He turned to go, but Bella stepped forward. "Carlisle…"

He looked back. She moved so fast she was almost a blur. One second she was beside me, the next she'd flung herself at Carlisle. His arms went around her as she cried. Her words were muffled, but I caught some of them as she gasped and sobbed.

 _Scared… feelings…had to get away…_

He bent down, talking quietly to her. Then he pressed his lips against her head, and stepped back, cupping her face.

"Listen to what he has to say," he said kindly. He looked up at me.

"The truth, Edward."

"I know."

He turned and left, me and leaving Bella staring at each other.

I drew in a deep breath.

It was the moment of truth.

I only hoped she could hear it.

* * *

 **Update on the weekend. Thank you for reading.**


	11. Chapter 11

Bella stared at me from across the table, her hands caught up in the long sleeves of the sweatshirt she was wearing.

My sweatshirt. I liked seeing it on her.

I shifted in my chair, unsure where to begin.

"I'm not what you think I am."

"Oh? So your name isn't Edward? Or Tony?"

"No, my real name is Edward, but I'm not…I'm not a murderer for hire, Bella."

"Does the guy you killed the other day know that?"

"I didn't kill anyone that night."

"I saw you! You shot him—he was dead!"

I shook my head, leaning forward. "You saw _exactly_ what I needed to be seen. The _illusion_ of Jasper being shot."

"Jasper?"

"Jasper was working with me. Just like Carlisle is."

"But the blood…"

I shrugged. "The blood from his leg was real. His chest, no. It was all a set-up. I had blanks in the gun, as well as live ammo. It was all staged carefully."

"Why?"

"To make Aro Volturi believe I had flushed the mole out of his organization and killed him to send a message we were onto the Feds. That I was on his side. It's part of an operation I've been involved with for two years."

She frowned at me. "The blond guy isn't dead?"

"No."

"But you shot him in the leg—for real."

"I had to. He knew it was going to happen. I shot him where it did the least damage."

She rolled her eyes. "I'm sure he was grateful."

I snickered. "Grateful might not be the right word."

"But you told Carlisle to dump the body!"

"Felix is Aro's right hand, Bella. He was there watching on Aro's behalf. I had to make it look good—authentic."

"You beat him up. He was covered in blood."

"Most of that was staged as well. Carlisle made sure they got delayed getting the warehouse. He saw a few hits." I shook my head. "Jasper's tough, Bella. He's fine."

"Where is he?"

"Safe." I drew in a deep breath. "That's all I can tell you about him. You can ask Carlisle when he wakes up—he'll confirm it."

She frowned at me. "I'm confused."

I leaned my elbows on the table, dropping my head into my hands. "I know. You need to let me talk."

She rubbed my arm and squeezed my wrist. "I'm sorry."

I looked up. "It's okay, it's just not easy."

She scooted her chair closer and wrapped her hand around mine, repeating my words from earlier. "Tell me."

"It was only me and my dad all my life. My mom died when I was a baby." I blew out a huge puff of air. "My dad was a detective. He loved being a cop and I used to love sitting on his knee and he'd tell me stories of cases he was working on."

I smiled softly at her. " _Both_ our dads were good guys, Bella."

She nodded and I continued. "When I was a teenager, he was working this case—a hard one, but they finally broke a big drug ring. He was due to testify in court and he seemed…anxious, which was unusual, since my dad was always calm and cool. I remember how jumpy he was the weeks leading up to the trial, constantly checking on me and making sure I was home." I snorted. "It drove me crazy, since I hated being monitored like a baby. The morning he was due in court, I remember him sitting at the table playing with his pocket watch. He kept turning it over and over, then he'd open it, shut it, open it again. I asked him what was wrong but he insisted he was just trying to remember every fact about the case so he didn't mess up. He told me he wanted to make sure the charges against the guy would stick. He said, and I remember his words, 'this one is dangerous—I need him off the street.'"

"How did it go?"

"My dad never made it to court."

"What?"

"I forgot my English paper and it was due that morning. I had a reading period so I ran home to get it." I swallowed the sudden painful lump in my throat. "When I got home I saw his car was still in the driveway. I went inside…" My voice trailed off as the memory swamped me and once again I was back in the house, walking through the rooms, calling for him, barely noticing the mess the place was in.

Then, finding him lying in the kitchen, blood all around him and one round hole in his head, his eyes open and staring.

I didn't know I was gasping for air, until I felt Bella's arms around my neck. I buried my head in her chest, holding her tight. "He was just lying there, Bella. There was blood. So much blood."

"Oh, Edward," she crooned. "How awful."

I let her closeness soothe me for a few minutes, keeping her warmth close. She ran her hand up and down my back, stroking my neck until my breathing was under control. When she sat down, she wrapped both her hands around mine, holding tight. "What happened next?"

I shook my head. "I'm not going into day by day details. I can't."

"Just tell me what you can."

"After the funeral, my uncle told me I could live with him. He was only ten years older than I was—a really cool guy. He and my dad got along great, even though there was such a huge age gap and I always thought of him more like a brother than an uncle—I always enjoyed his visits." I snickered. "From what I understand, he was a bit of a surprise to my grandparents."

She grinned. "I suppose so."

"He quit the bureau and came here to live so I could finish school, and he looked after me. He said I was all he had left." I shrugged. "I guess he was all I had left, too."

"He sounds great."

"He is."

"You're still in contact with him?"

"Bella, Carlisle is my uncle."

She gaped at me, then smiled. "Well, that makes a lot of sense actually. He does fuss over you like a dad. The two of you get along very well."

I snorted. "Not always. I was angry after my dad died. They told me it was a home invasion, but I knew they were lying. My dad was too nervous about this trial—too much on edge. The coincidence was too great. But I was shut down every time I tried to do something, or talk to someone. Even Carlisle shut me down. I started drinking and hanging out with the wrong crowd, getting into trouble a lot. Carlisle and I argued all the time." I sighed. "I put him through so much bullshit."

"You were in mourning."

"I was. I was angry too. And the anger got worse as the time passed. I felt my dad's murder was being ignored. I couldn't even find out what case he'd been working on. Nobody would tell me anything."

"You were a kid, Edward. I'm sure they were trying to protect you."

"I know that now, back then I didn't."

"What did you do?"

"I tried getting into the drug scene. I thought I might be able to find out the identity of this guy my dad seemed so concerned about. I knew he had something to do with my dad's death, and I was hell bent on revenge."

Her eyes widened. "That was dangerous."

I nodded. "I wasn't really thinking clearly. Then, Carlisle found out." I arched my eyebrow at her. "Now, _that_ was dangerous."

"What happened?"

"He screamed and yelled at me for days." I shook my head at the memory. "Threw me in his car and brought me here. He said it was for my own good."

"So it's family trait then, this kidnapping urge you have."

I chuckled, lifting her hand and kissing it. Even as hard as this was, she made me smile.

"So I was stuck here, isolated with him and he yelled. He yelled a lot. And as loud as he wanted to—which was pretty fucking loud. He refused to let me leave until I talked to him and told him where my 'dumbass-fucking mind' had come up with 'such a stupid, inane plan.'"

"And?"

"I finally snapped and told him what I was doing and why. We talked for hours. He told me he felt the same and was trying to find out information. By then he had established his own surveillance company, and he did a lot of work, discreetly, for the bureau and other law enforcement agencies. He said there was an investigation going on and what I was doing was only hurting it. He talked to me like an adult. Man to man. He made me see sense, and I agreed to stop my behavior and let him handle it." I used my free hand to scrub my face. "It felt good to get it off my chest."

"You needed to know someone understood your pain, Edward. That someone else heard you."

"Yes, I did. I needed to feel like I wasn't the only one who remembered my dad, or what happened to him."

"Carlisle did."

I nodded. "Carlisle did so much for me I never really appreciated until I was older. He gave up his life and career for me—he put me first. He knew he was all I had and it was too dangerous to stay an active agent so he left the bureau and started working on his own. He became a technical expert—he's brilliant at it." I grinned at her. "As you well know."

She shook her head, even as she grinned back at me.

"And?" she asked. "What happened next? I still don't understand."

I shrugged in resignation. "And nothing. The trail grew cold. They were never able to pin the murder on anyone."

"So how did you get here then?"

"I finished school. Went to college. I joined the FBI and became an agent. Carlisle wasn't happy about it, but he knew I had it in my blood. He met Esme, and they got married. Life sort of moved along. Until…"

"Until?"

"One day I got called into my superior's office. I was told there was a special case they needed help on. A hitman, well-known to them had voluntarily approached them, offering all his secrets."

"Why would he do that?"

"He was dying. He found out he had six months to live. He wanted to take someone down and he needed help to do so."

"How did you fit in?"

I smiled ruefully. "Tony Masen was known as the Irish Killer, Bella. He had red hair. And aside from the string of bodies he was rumored to have left behind, that was the only thing that was known about him to the world outside the criminal one. He was not only a killer for hire, but he specialized in stepping in and cleaning house for someone if needed. He never showed his face to anyone who lived to tell about it unless he wanted you to see it. The photos they had on him were few and far between and most of them grainy. All his hits were done with the greatest of secrecy. He was a mystery. A ghost."

"With red hair."

I nodded. "I met him and almost fell over. We could have been body doubles. We were the same height, and build, and our hair was the same wild crazy shit—all over the place. Facially, we didn't look alike, but that didn't matter. We were even close in age—his, ah, _career_ , began very early in life for him."

"And he wanted this Aro taken down?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"It was personal. Aro Volturi wasn't much older than he was, but he'd fit in a lot of living in those years. Tony had only two loves in his life: killing people and his sister, Bree, who he adored. Somehow, Aro and his sister got involved, and he got her pregnant. When she told him, he told her to take a hike. She killed herself."

"How awful. Did she know what Tony, ah, did for a living?"

"No. He kept her and his life totally separate. Aro never knew she was Tony's sister."

"Tony held Aro responsible for her death. He decided he was going to infiltrate his organization and destroy it. Let Aro see it crumble before his eyes and _then_ , he would kill him. He knew nothing would crush him more than seeing his empire fall to ruin. Tony knew he'd have to become visible in order for it to happen and he started moving forward with his plans." I paused. "But time ran out for him."

"So he decided he needed to make it happen regardless."

I nodded. "Tony was not only a terrifying criminal, he was completely OCD. He wrote everything, and I mean everything, down. Every hit. Every kill. Every conversation. He had it all." I looked at Bella. "And he knew about me."

"What?"

"He knew who I was, Bella. He was the one who murdered my dad."

Bella's eyes widened. "But…"

"It was a hit for Aro. Remember the pocket watch I was telling you about?"

She nodded.

"Aro Volturi is the worst kind of criminal," I sneered. "He plays with people's lives. He decides who lives and dies if you cross his path. And he likes to collect things to help him remember, because he's a sick, twisted, fuck. He had Tony remove my dad's pocket watch and send it to him. It has our family crest on it. The same one both Carlisle and I have tattooed on our shoulders.

"When Tony was making his plans, he saw me one day, running. He said my hair caught his eye. He followed me and he saw the crest on my shoulder. He remembered my dad and the watch. It didn't take him long to put it all together and he knew he had the way of bringing Aro down."

"So you became him."

"I spent the last months with his life with him. I immersed myself in his history until I knew I could be him and do this."

"How did you stand being with the person who killed your father?"

"It wasn't easy. I wanted to kill him when I first found out. But the cancer was eating away at him so fast, and he was in so much pain, I decided that was far more punishment than I could inflict. I wanted to get to Aro Volturi and punish him for what he took away from me. I wanted revenge."

"And Carlisle was okay with this? Your superiors let you do this, knowing your history?"

"My superiors know nothing about why I'm doing this, except to bring in Aro Volturi. Tony made his confession to me in secret. Once I told Carlisle the truth, he got himself assigned to the case, citing he wanted to be part of it and help me. With his contacts and record, he had no problem making that happen. My father has never been mentioned."

Bella looked panicked, grasping at my hand. "Edward, if Aro finds out…he'll kill you both."

I flipped my palm over, encasing both her hands in mine. "He won't. We've been careful and we're close. I'll have everything I need soon, and we can bring him down."

Her voice was quiet. "Are you going to kill him?"

"No. He's going to jail. I'll let his enemies take care of that for me." I dropped my head back, staring at the ceiling. "I want the fucker to suffer. I want him to know everything is gone. Every bit of his money will disappear. All of his drug circles wiped out. Everything he prized so highly and gained with the blood of other people will be gone. And then, one day, not long after he walks through that prison door, he'll be cornered and long before he dies, he'll be pleading for it. I swear on my father's grave that's what will happen to Aro. He will suffer."

" _Edward…please_ …" Bella's voice was filled with pain.

My head snapped up and I gasped. Bella had tears in her eyes and her hands were literally being crushed by mine as I fought my rage. I pulled my hand away, dropping to my knees in front of her, gathering her little palms in mine and kissing them in shame. "Bella, baby, I'm so sorry. _Fuck_ —I hurt you."

I opened her hands, cursing when I saw fresh blood on the cuts that had finally started healing. I gathered her against me, striding down the hall and taking her into my bathroom. I cleaned and bandaged her hands, apologizing over and again. Finally, she lifted her hand, pressing it to my cheek. "Edward, it's fine. I'm fine."

I stared at her, the force of my emotions, making me rage again. I cupped her face in my hands, my voice rough when I spoke.

"Do you understand now, Bella? Why I had to take you? Bring you here? I _had_ to fucking keep you safe. If he'd gotten you..." I bent my head, touching my forehead to hers. "I can't even think about it. I need to keep you safe. You need to stop fighting me and stay here. Tell me you know this now. Tell me you understand."

"I do," she whispered.

"Promise me, Bella. Promise me you'll stay where you're safe. I have to finish this. But if I'm worried about you I can't… _fuck_ , I can't think."

"I'll stay. I won't cause any more trouble, Edward. I promise. I won't fight you. I won't let you get hurt because of me. I couldn't stand it."

"Why have you been fighting so hard?" I whispered.

Her eyes glistened, filled with emotion. "Because of how I was feeling about you. I thought you were a criminal, and it scared me I could feel something for you."

My fingers threaded into her hair. "I've been fighting that, too."

"Because you thought I was a lying, homeless bum?"

I leaned forward, pressing my lips to her cheek, nuzzling the softness. "No, because you cheat at cards and backgammon, and you call me fuckwit far too often."

"It suits you."

My lips moved to her ear. "You suit me."

A shiver ran through her. "I'm trouble."

"So am I."

"Edward…"

My lips hovered over hers. "Bella."

She whimpered.

I pulled her against me, and kissed her.

Finally.

* * *

 **More talking next chapter...and other things.**

 **Thank you for reading.**


	12. Chapter 12

Bella was everything I knew she'd be—and more. Her mouth was sweet underneath mine, her breath warm against my skin, and her touch gentle. I yanked her tight to my chest, giving into the desire that had been raging in me for days. I caressed her skin, reveled in her taste, and fisted her thick hair, keeping her close. Her legs wrapped around my hips, her hand buried into my hair, tugging gently as I worked her mouth. The want and need I had for this little woman was overpowering and all too soon I had to pull away before things got out of hand. We stared at each other, our chests heaving. Bella's eyes were wide, her cheeks flushed and her lips swollen and bee-stung from mine.

She was beautiful.

"You're not sleeping in the other room," I informed her firmly. "You're staying here, with me."

She nodded.

"I need you beside me."

"I need you, too," she whispered.

That was all I wanted to hear. Slipping my hands under her legs I carried her into my room, laying her on my bed.

"You sleep here from now on."

Her chin lifted and her eyes narrowed. "I don't take orders from you, fuckwit."

 _My feisty girl was back._

I grinned at her. "Really." I kneeled down on the bed, hovering over her, caging her in between my arms. "Is that a fact, Mouse?"

Her hand slipped up my arm, trailing over my shoulder and around my neck, caressing the ends of my hair. I shivered at her light touch.

"I'm my own boss," she whispered. "I call the shots."

"And what's your decision, Bella?" I murmured, running my nose along her jawline and up to her ear, teasing the lobe with my teeth. "Will you stay here with me?" I licked the curve of her ear, smiling at her quiet whimper. "In my bed?"

She pulled me to her mouth.

"Yes."

 **~o0o~**

Bella curled around me, her head resting on my chest. I ran my fingers through her hair, loving how soft it felt on my skin.

"What's your plan, Edward?"

I sighed quietly, knowing I had to tell her the truth.

"Now I've gotten Aro to trust me, I know he's going to offer me a place in his organization. I'm going to accept it and then I'm going to take him down. Fast."

"How?"

"Carlisle will be able to get into his files, then we'll get his connections and destroy them. Shipments will go missing, people will start disappearing and money evaporating."

"Won't you be an obvious source—being so new?"

"Nope. I'll be beside Aro the whole time. I'll take out enough of the problems he'll never suspect me." I drew in a deep breath. "Above all else, Aro has an ego the size of Texas, Bella. It's one of his downfalls. He thinks he picked me. His opinion will be biased because he won't be able to admit he was wrong—until it's too late."

She bit her lip, her fingers fussing with my shirt. Slipping my fingers under her chin I lifted her head. "What? Something is bothering you."

"How do you know he doesn't know who you and Carlisle are? That he doesn't remember your dad?"

I shook my head. "It was too long ago for him, Bella. My dad was small-time. And with Carlisle leaving the bureau, he's safe. I was so new, I'm not known at all. We, ah, took precautions as well."

"Precautions?"

"When this all came to light and I knew I wanted to do this, an…accident was arranged."

"Accident?" she whispered, her fingers tightening on my shirt.

"Carlisle, Esme and I were involved in a fatal car accident one weekend. There was an article about it in the paper, and our obituaries were listed. Technically, none of us exist anymore. So even if the name Cullen had twigged Aro's memory, he thinks the son of the man he had killed years ago is dead as well."

"I'm sorry you had to give up your name."

"We knew we'd have to start again—create new lives for ourselves. I'll go by a different name when this is over. At least Edward Cooper is close to my real name. God knows what one I'll get next time."

"How long is this going to take?"

"Not long. Carlisle and I plan on moving fast. With his expertise and my front, we want it done. We can't let it drag on and risk exposure. We'll start breaking him down right away, and once it begins, it'll be like dominos. Carlisle will dismantle his empire, while I destroy his life. All we need is the right time for Carlisle to get access to his computer and start the process." I exhaled heavily. "And I'm going to get in that godforsaken room and get all his fucking trophies. I'll make damn sure all those families get closure and he pays for what he stole."

"You sound so positive."

"I am. We have it all planned, plus the fact I know there's someone else close to him that is disloyal. I'm going to find out who it is and use them to help us. His trusted crew is small—that's one reason he's been so good at never being caught. But the ranks are breaking down and I'm going to use that advantage. His time is over."

"If Tony was so elusive, how did Aro find you?"

"Jasper was planted months ago, as well as another agent. Carlisle's been working on small interruptions and problems and the other agent pointed the finger in the direction of Jasper. He also _happened_ to have my contact information and brought me in with Aro's blessing. We worked it from there." I snorted. "Aro hates for others to take credit he thinks should be his. And landing Tony Masen was something he wanted to take credit for."

"Where is the other agent?"

"I killed him."

Bella gasped softly.

"I had to do it to prove to Aro I was for real. He baited me in front of Aro and tried to take credit for bringing me in. I took out my gun and shot him." I pressed a kiss to her forehead. "It was another setup, Mouse. He fell off the cliff he was standing by and his body was swallowed up in the darkness. A few days later, a body washed up and was identified as being his. A local criminal well-known to the authorities—not a great deal of energy was expended to follow up on how he died. Aro found it rather…amusing…when I gave him the gold pen he always carried."

She shivered.

I rolled over so we were face to face. "Bella, I'm going to see him—Aro—tomorrow. The storm has passed and I have no more excuses. He's already impatient."

"Will he be angry?"

"No. I'm still useful and he wants me with him. So my indifference to him is a challenge. But it's time to make my next move." I tucked a loose stand of hair behind her ear. "I need you to listen to me. I'm going to be gone for periods of time. It might be hours, days…even longer. Carlisle will be as well. We have to."

Her eyes got wide. "And me?"

"You have to stay here. I have to know you're safe." Wrapping my arm around her, I drew her close. "You have to promise me you won't run. I'll come back to you, I promise."

"Will you lock me in my room?"

"No, MacGyver. I think those days are over." I frowned. "Are they?"

She nodded. "I was only running because of how I felt about you, Edward. I won't run anymore."

Brushing my lips across her forehead, I smiled. "Good. They'll be lots of food and books in the house. I'll leave a burner cell in case. You only use it for emergencies, you understand?"

"Yes."

"You won't be alone all the time. Carlisle will come and go and I will get back as often as I can. One of us will get a message to you every day. It'll be short but you'll know we're okay. But I need you to promise me something."

"Anything."

"If you don't hear from either of us at any time in a forty-eight hour period, there will be a number on the phone labeled E. You call that number and say Tony is in trouble. Someone will come and get you."

"What about you?"

"They'll know what to do. But you have to swear to me you'll stay here and do exactly what I say."

A shudder ran through her. "I will."

"Everything is going to be okay."

"Don't make me promises you can't keep, Edward."

I pulled her closer. "I will keep this one. I just found you, Bella. I'm not losing you now. I'll keep you safe and I'll take care of that fucking bastard. Then we'll start."

"Start?"

"A life together."

"Where?"

"Wherever we decide."

"Will you still be, ah, doing this? Be an agent? Catching bad guys?"

"No. I want to do something else. Maybe work with Carlisle and open a new business. Something with less guns." I paused and cleared my throat. "I'm tired of blood."

She glanced up at me, worrying her lip.

"Ask me," I pleaded. "Tell me what you're thinking."

"Do you do that…a lot?"

"Do what?"

Her voice was barely a whisper. "Kill people?"

I shifted uncomfortably. This was the part I didn't want her to know. I could barely live with it myself. I wasn't sure she could forgive me. "I've had to prove myself to Aro, Bella. Show he can trust me."

"Did you know when you went in you'd have to do that?"

"Yes."

"Were they…bad people?"

"Yeah, they were." I shut my eyes. "It doesn't make it easier, though. I thought it would. But taking someone's life…it stays with you. No matter what."

"Will you be in trouble…after?"

"No. There was an agreement. Carlisle made me get it in writing. I'm safe. Once this is done, I'm free. There'll be no repercussions."

"Can you?" she whispered. "Can you leave this behind?"

My response was firm. "Yes."

She still looked worried and I understood her fears. She already had so much loss in her life. Now she was afraid of losing me.

"I want a life, Bella. I want a house and kids. I want to come home every night and be around every weekend. Go on family trips and have friends over for a barbeque on holidays. I want normal. I want what Carlisle tried so hard to give me." I kissed her forehead. "I want that with you, Mouse."

"How can you be so sure?"

I didn't know how to tell her. How to explain to her that it was something I knew instinctively. The moment I pulled her out of that box and looked into her eyes. I had to be the one who cared for her and protected her—no matter what.

"I just am." I rubbed her back in long, slow strokes. "Do you think…maybe you could feel the same way?" I drew a deep breath in. "I want to take care of you, Bella. I'd be good to you—we'd have a good life together. I promise you."

"I want to take care of you too."

"That doesn't include any more drugged soup, does it?"

"Only when you piss me off."

I brushed my lips over hers. "I'll hire a taste taster then. I have a feeling I'm gonna piss you off a lot."

She pulled my mouth back to hers.

"I hope so."

 **~o0o~**

The kitchen was dark as I sat at the table, sipping a cup of coffee. The only light was the dim bulb over the stove which threw more shadows than actual light. Hearing heavy footsteps, I looked up to see Carlisle in the doorway.

"Hey."

With a grunt he pushed off the frame, grabbing a cup and sitting beside me. He swallowed the strong brew with a grimace.

"Jesus, Edward. I taught you how to make proper coffee when you were thirteen. This is like fucking tar."

"I thought we might need it today."

"You heading in?"

I nodded. "As long as you're okay. You, ah, recovered?"

He frowned. "Bit of a headache, but I'm good. Tell me you got all her drugs."

"I did."

"Good. She is far too clever for her own good. I plan on having a talk with her later."

The news didn't surprise me, but my protective feelings were simmering very close to the surface. "Take it easy on her, okay? This was all because of me. I should have told her."

"Which makes me…" he prompted.

I rolled my eyes. "It makes you right, old man, okay? Just don't yell at her."

He smirked. "Hearing you admit I was right, might be worth this headache." He clapped me on the shoulder. "I won't yell. I'm just gonna talk to her. I promise. Now, you want me with you when you go?"

"Not today. I'll go see Aro. I want you to stock up this place." I met his eyes. "Fill it. Get her everything she might need for the next while. She knows we'll be gone a lot."

"Did you tell her everything?"

"Yes."

"How did she take it?"

"She handled it well. She told her story, I told mine."

He arched his eyebrow at me and I quietly shared Bella's history. He frowned as he listened, shaking his head when I was done.

"Rough."

I nodded.

"Does she know how you feel about her?"

"I think we're both pretty clear on that subject."

"I guess she was meant to meet you."

I smirked at him. "You believe in fate now?"

He shrugged. "I think things happen for a reason." He poured himself another coffee. "Maybe we should send her to Esme, Edward. Get her away from this, from us entirely, until it's done. She'd be safe and you wouldn't be distracted."

My hand tightened on my mug. I had thought of that and I knew it would be for the best. Still I shook my head. "I can't, Carlisle. Not yet. I…I need her close right now. Even if I can only see her once in a while—I need her close. She has Esme's number in the phone."

"And if things escalate?"

"You get her to Esme."

"I may take that decision away from you."

I swallowed hard, knowing he was right. He might have to.

I glanced down the hall where I knew Bella was asleep. Safe and tucked into a warm bed—my bed—and resting, knowing she was protected and cared for. She trusted me to do both.

"You do what you have to do when the time comes," I rasped out through my suddenly dry throat.

He regarded me shrewdly and nodded.

We were both silent as the sun began to rise, signaling the start of a new day.

A day that would begin the downfall of Aro Volturi.

And he'd never see it coming.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading. Update on the weekend.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Quick note- some people have asked about Bella's back story. It was in chapter ten. Maybe you missed the update.**

* * *

I left her sleeping, unable to bear saying goodbye. I'd be back tonight or tomorrow and then take Carlisle with me. Project "Destroying Aro" was now starting in full gear. I had two objectives today: one, to get him to offer me a position in his organization; and two, to get close enough to his computer to plant the small devices on it Carlisle had given me—and hopefully, in it. Today would be the right day to plant the devices—they would be activated at another time, but they needed to be in place.

I made sure to take all the precautions Carlisle and I discussed, and his brilliant idea yesterday was now living reality on the seat beside me. How he managed to do these things so quickly, I had no idea and I didn't care. The fact he did them was good enough. I patted my pocket, suppressing a shudder, knowing if needed, what was in there was for Bella's protection. I didn't even ask Carlisle how he obtained what was in the small bag. I didn't want to know. Everything I did now, there was the added layer of needing to make sure she was okay.

Carlisle had done a quick search, and we'd both looked over the information we could find on her father and background to make sure neither were connected to Aro in any way, since he had been in law enforcement as well. I couldn't risk my operation—or her. But he was exactly what Bella thought—a good guy. The pictures we found were few, but I could see she looked like him. The on-line obituary was short, and the comments scarce, mostly talking about his service record. Bella was as alone in the world as she thought she was. Until now. I had to get this done so we could start new, and I could make sure she was never alone again.

But for now, I had to dismiss her from my thoughts and once again become Anthony. My foot pressed down on the accelerator a little harder.

Showtime.

 **~o0o~**

"How is it, Anthony," Aro drawled in that nasally, strange voice of his, "you manage to show up with no notice? I can't track you, locate you, or even know you're approaching until you show up at my gate? How do you stay so…invisible?"

I shrugged, keeping my facial expression impassive. "Another talent, Aro."

"Indeed. I don't like it."

Again I shrugged.

There was a trace of impatience in his voice. "You took your time getting here. The snow ended two days ago."

"I wasn't exactly within city limits."

"Where _exactly_ were you?"

I pulled a folded piece of newspaper out of my jacket pocket, tossing it on his desk. "Nowhere that exists anymore."

He reached out, snagged the article; a cold, emotionless smile on his face as he read about the farmhouse burned to the ground, located in the opposite direction of where I had actually been staying. Carlisle had been right when he said Aro would want to know where I'd been and had paid to have this story planted in the local paper. He thought of everything.

"No survivors?" he asked. "No…extra guests?"

 _Shit. He wasn't going to let this go._

"Nope."

He studied me over the newsprint. "For how insistent you were on keeping the girl, you didn't keep her around long."

"I never keep things past their expiry date, Aro. Ever."

"Not…fresh enough for you?"

I steeled myself, making my voice cold and detached. "Not … _respectful_ enough."

"Ah." His eyebrows rose. "And?"

I pulled the small pouch out of my pants pocket and dumped the contents on the wood. The small items lay on the dark stain, glowing white under the bright lights. He stared at them, his eyes wide.

"I…don't…like…biters," I spat out.

His gaze bounced between the teeth lying on his desk and my face which I knew was dark with fury—but not for the reason he thought it was.

He leaned forward and I covered the small discs with my hand. "Mine, Aro. No one touches my… _trophies_ but me." Then I scooped them up and poured them back into the pouch, replacing it into my pocket. I leaned back in my chair, crossing my legs and swinging one in what I knew he thought was anger. "Any other questions?"

His face contorted and he threw his head back, his creepy-ass laughter sending chills down my spine. It was everything he was—dark, twisted and nasty sounding. I hated his laugh as much as I hated him.

"You, Anthony, are a man I can identify with. We think alike. No one touches my trophies either."

"I bet you have lots."

"I might be persuaded to show you one day."

It took everything in me not to jump up and tell him to show me now. Instead I feigned nonchalance. "One day. You insisted I come here—so talk."

His eyes narrowed. "You try my patience, Masen. Don't make me kill you—it would be a waste of your talent."

I chuckled low in my throat. "If I wanted, Aro, you'd both be dead before Felix could move his fucking pinky finger. So either talk or pay me what you owe and I'll leave. I don't really give a shit either way."

Grudging respect crossed his face. He began to speak again and I held up my hand.

"Privately."

Felix growled from his corner.

Aro shook his head. "He stays."

"I showed you enough respect to come alone, so show me the same and discuss business with me without your lapdog."

Felix stepped forward, his sheer size menacing without the murderous look on his face. I gazed at him impassively.

Aro tented his fingers. "Leave us, Felix."

He grunted. "I'll be right outside the door."

I waited until he had left. "How many cigarettes does he smoke a day?"

Aro shook his head. "None. Over a year ago, there was a fire—purposely set. Felix was protecting me—he saved my life and ended up the one injured. It damaged his vocal cords, left the scars on his face and affected his eyesight. He almost didn't make it, and when they took the bandages off I hardly recognized him. He sacrificed himself for me."

"That's loyalty."

"He is one of the few I trust."

"I got rid of your mole, Aro—what else do you want from me?"

"Felix can't be everything I need anymore. But he has a job with me until…he doesn't."

I didn't need to know anymore. I highly doubted there was a retirement package in Felix's future.

"So?" I promoted.

"I want you to join me. Work for me."

I shook my head. "I work for myself. I don't take orders. From anyone."

"Consider it a consulting job."

I pretended to consider it. "Doing?"

"I need more…enforcement than Felix can provide. I want to know who planted the mole and make an example of him. I need the…reaction your being in my organization will cause."

"Reaction?"

He leaned forward. "When word gets out we are now a team, the ripples of fear will be… _delicious_. The great, invisible assassin Anthony Masen within _my_ inner circle?" His fingers bent and twisted. "We'll be legends."

"I'm already a fucking legend," I growled. "I did it on my own. I don't need you, Aro." I stood up, towering over him. "And I repeat. I don't work for anyone."

A glimmer of fear passed over his face, and he jumped to his feet. "I meant no disrespect."

I shook my head. "Not interested."

I turned to walk away. I hadn't even taken three steps when he spoke again. "Name your price."

I pivoted, my heart racing. I had him. "What?"

"I'll give you six million."

"And what exactly do you want for six million, Aro?"

"A few months of your time. I want your continued…enforcement and your…expertise. No one will cross me with you on duty."

"Are you still being crossed?" I asked, already knowing things were still happening he couldn't explain. "You don't think taking out the mole was enough?"

His fingers drifted across the keyboard in front of him absently. "I don't know. Things are…occurring. I can't explain them, Felix can't help and I still don't know how White got in. Getting rid of him probably was enough, but I want to make sure. I want to send a message."

"Which is?"

"You don't fuck with me."

It took everything in me not to laugh. I was so going to fuck with him, and the asshole was going to pay me to do it.

I paused, exhaling heavily, pretending to reconsider his proposal. "Twenty million."

His eyebrows rose. "That's a lot of money for a few months."

"Not compared to what you'd lose if things keep 'occurring.'"

"What's my guarantee you won't take the money and disappear?"

"My fucking word," I spat back. "I'll take half now—consider it a signing bonus—and we'll revisit in a few months. See where things are at." I flashed him my darkest smile. "Not that I'll sign a fucking thing."

Inside I was smirking.

 _Not that you'll be around in a few months either, asshole._

"Ten."

I shrugged and turned away again.

"Fine. Twenty. Ten now."

"I only want half of it wired to the account I gave you before. The other half to a new one."

"Give me your details and I'll make sure it's done."

I smirked. "The new one requires my password."

"You're trying my patience, Masen."

"I don't take orders from anyone. We need to be clear on that. I'll work with you—not for you."

"I want you here on these grounds. There're private suites."

"I'll stay here, but I need some private time. And Carlos is free to come and go. He needs to look after my business for me. If I have something to handle—I handle it, no questions asked."

"I'll give you a car."

"Fine."

"All your equipment will be provided."

I knew what he was doing—he wanted to monitor my movements. Follow me. Little did he know, it would never work.

"Whatever. I can use any machine."

"I want your loyalty."

That I smirked at. "The only thing I'm loyal to is money."

He sighed and started typing on the keyboard, his annoyance showing in the way he pounded the keys. In a show of boredom, I sat down, sticking my hand in my pocket. Cautiously, I felt the lining until my fingers found the miniscule piece of equipment Carlisle had given me, sliding it onto the tip of my finger. Thanks to Carlisle's insistence of practicing the move, it was done quickly before any movement was even noticed by Aro.

"I need your information."

I stood up, moving behind him. "I need to be sitting."

He stood up and moved to the side. I sat down smoothly, making a show of pulling the laptop toward me. The tiny chip easily affixed itself to the bottom of the laptop, forming itself to the hard plastic instantly—just as Carlisle said it would. Then I held up a memory stick. "I need to use this," I stated.

"What is it?"

"It interfaces with the new banking system I use. It only verifies my identity. You can watch."

His eyes never left the screen as I plugged in the device. Exactly as I said, banking information filled the screen, hiding the memory stick's true function. As I pulled out a piece of paper and entered the account number I had jotted down, then repeated the pattern with the number I had memorized for the other five million, it silently planted the software Carlisle would need to bring Aro and his empire down. I made as many errors as possible, muttering the whole time about how Carlos handled this shit usually, making sure the device was complete with its hidden function. Satisfied it was finished, I pulled out the drive. "Done."

Aro shouted for Felix and I stood up and moved back to the chair, watching as he came back in. "Get Demetri and check it," Aro snapped.

A thin, nervous looking Demetri came in and sat down, not saying a word. His fingers flew over the keys, first typing in a set of test parameters, then passing a piece of equipment over the laptop. I picked up a bottle of water, breaking the seal and taking a drink, hiding my smirk as Felix nodded at Aro.

"All clear."

Of course it was. Neither the software nor the chip were activated and both were undetectable and would remain so, even when Carlisle started them. They would begin working when I informed Carlisle they were in place. Once their jobs were done, they would once again be deactivated and undetectable. I would remove the chip when and if I had the chance and Carlisle would erase the program. I didn't plan on being here long enough for either to be discovered.

Aro sat back down. "Now we begin."

I set down the bottle of water.

"We begin."

* * *

 **Thank you for reading. See you mid-week.**


	14. Chapter 14

Bella was snuggled into my side, her head leaning on my shoulder. I nuzzled her hair, and breathing in her scent, I relaxed. She smelled so good to me—soft, light and so… air in the sprawling, dreary compound I was forced to stay in was stale, permeated with cigarette smoke, alcohol and the stink of mistrust and too many dark, evil thoughts. I hadn't slept well or taken a proper breath in the four days I'd been gone. Before I could even touch Bella, I stood under a hot shower, letting the steam and soap wash away the surface grit and rancid smell. The filth under my skin would never be absolved until Aro drew in his last breath and I rid the world of as much of his poison as I could.

When Carlisle arrived at Aro's lair, he discreetly let me know the entire place was bugged. As I suspected, the phone and car Aro insisted I accept were also wired and he could follow my every move. It took Carlisle a full day to figure out a way to circumvent the devices without alerting suspicion. The "gift" of the expensive watch earlier today was a problem until I announced loudly I needed to blow off steam at my favorite strip club. The watch and the tracker on the car both showed me there, and the lackey that followed me at a safe distance would tell Aro he had seen me several times step out for a breath of fresh air—a different woman with me every time. I was sure my "twin me" was enjoying his evening.

In the meantime, I was safe back at the farmhouse with Bella and Carlisle.

"Did you plant the idea?"

I nodded, scrubbing a hand over my face roughly. "I told him Caius was behaving strangely."

Carlisle glanced at the screen. "He's picking up the shipment in two days."

"Yep," I confirmed and smirked. "Too bad he and the shipment will go missing."

Carlisle smirked back. "And a couple million more will disappear."

I took a deep drink of the coffee I was holding. "I want to start escalating it soon."

"Patience, Edward."

"I know."

"You need to stick close to Aro." His gaze skittered to Bella, then back to me. "We both do."

I nodded—for the first time ever, hating the idea of being apart from someone.

"I'll be fine," Bella's soft voice was close to my ear. "Don't worry about me, Edward. Carlisle brought me a bunch more movies and books and I have plenty of food."

I smiled down at her sweet face. "I hate the thought of you alone. What if you need something?"

She shrugged. "I can use the snowmobile. I know how to get to town if I need to."

I choked on my coffee, sputtering.

Carlisle spoke up. "I gave her lessons after you left—in case of an emergency, she needs to know where to go and how to get out of here." He grinned at Bella. "Your girl is a fast learner."

"You did…w _hat?_ " I growled.

Bella pulled herself away, sitting up, and crossing her arms. "No need to sound so pissy—at least he thought about it."

"It's dangerous!"

Carlisle's voice was patient. "So is leaving her here alone, with no way to leave."

Panic built in my chest; a feeling so foreign, I had no idea how to handle it. I grabbed Bella's arm, squeezing it. "You can't leave. You said you wouldn't."

The annoyance on her face melted away, her eyes becoming soft. She leaned forward, cupping my face. "I'm not leaving you, Edward. Carlisle just showed me in case something happened, like you were gone longer than planned and I ran out of food or something." Her hands tightened. "I'm not leaving you."

Relief flooded my system and I yanked her into my arms, my mouth covering hers. I heard Carlisle's fading footsteps as I kissed Bella, my lips hard and unrelenting, my tongue insistent and claiming. I pulled back, burying my face into her neck. "I'm sorry, Mouse…I can't…I just can't…"

"Shhh," she whispered. "Carlisle was only trying to help."

"He's right. I should have thought about that." I shook her slightly. "But you have to be careful. No one can see you—we can't take the chance somehow of Aro finding out you're alive. I can't risk you—I can't. Only leave if you absolutely have to. Promise me." I drew in a deep breath. "I should send you to Esme. Let you go." I shook my head. "But I can't. So you have to promise me."

"I promise." She leaned back, her tiny fingers running over my face, tracing the hollows under my eyes. "Are you all right, Edward?"

I swallowed. "It's difficult. I knew it would be ugly, but these people are so… _unhuman_. I thought Tony was ruthless and callous, but they're in a class of their own. Human life doesn't matter to them—at all. They look at them like…food. A means to an end. Even those in his own circle; Aro has no problem getting rid of them once they're no use to him. I didn't bank on how difficult it would be to show no emotion every single moment of the day." I pulled her closer. "I had to come back to you—even if it was only for a few hours. I needed your sweetness, your light. I needed to hear you call me names and tease me." I sighed into her hair. "I need you, Bella, to remind me of who I am."

Her mouth pressed against mine again. "You're my Edward," she whispered. "And I'll be here whenever you need me."

"Yours," I agreed and reclaimed her mouth.

 **~o0o~**

She was curled into me, her head on my chest. "You're not staying are you?"

"No, I have to go back—I can be late, the man whore I am, but I have to return tonight."

A small giggle escaped her lips and I pressed a kiss to her head. "I'll be gone for a while this time, Bella. Longer than a few days."

"Why?"

"We're going to turn up the heat. I need to stay close and visible, and be as… _helpful_ as I can be." I played with the edge of the blanket, my fingers moving restlessly. "I have to figure out who else is working against Aro. I want us to work together."

"Can you?"

A dry laugh escaped my mouth. "I hope so. If I choose the wrong person, both Carlisle and I are dead."

She moved closer. "Don't say that. Please."

"I'm sorry. I don't want you to worry."

"I do," she said quietly.

"I'll come back to you, safe and sound. I just found you, Mouse. I found my reason to keep going once this is over. I'm not going to mess that up."

"You better not, fuckwit."

I smirked into her hair, knowing she was trying to make me smile.I did love it when she teased me.

"Sleep, baby."

"You'll stay for a while?"

I kissed her soft skin. "For as long as I can."

 **~o0o~**

Carlisle was leaning on the counter, sipping a whisky when I entered the kitchen.

"Is she asleep?"

I nodded. "I'll leave soon. She knows I won't be back for a few days—maybe longer." I sighed, letting my head rest on my chest. "You'll need to be with me."

"I think I should send Bella to Esme."

My head jerked up and was already shaking no furiously before Carlisle made it to the table.

"Edward," he said wearily as he sat down, "you need to step back. The way you reacted earlier? You need your head in the case. You can't be worrying about Bella."

"I need her here." I tapped my finger on the wooden table top loudly. "Here—where I can come see her."

He leaned forward. "Is it too much, Edward? Playing this part 24/7—is it too much?"

I scrubbed my face. "It's killing me a little every day, but I can do it. It'll be over soon."

"Talk to me."

"They're abhorrent, Carlisle—beyond vile. Even more than I thought. Every second I'm there sickens me." I stood up and starting pacing, my hands running though my hair on an endless loop. "I feel like I'm losing me…and becoming Tony."

He regarded me shrewdly. "What happened today after I left?"

I gripped my hair. "One of his dealers didn't… _please_ him. Aro issued the order."

"You killed him?"

I shut my eyes. "I had no choice."

"You've killed before, Edward. You knew you'd have to kill more."

"He was just a kid, Carlisle—I don't even think he knew what he was doing. He was younger than Bella. He just fucked up." I sat down heavily, recalling his face, the look of utter terror as I pulled out my gun and shot him—dead. Remembering how my stomach twisted, my heart pounded, and still I pulled the trigger, then turned away, feigning indifference.

Five minutes later I was out back, throwing up in the bushes, desperately trying to control my breathing so I could go back inside and continue pretending to not give a fuck. The desperate need to see Bella had started then, and grown immeasurably all day long.

"He just fucked up," I repeated. "He didn't deserve to die because he got his fucking numbers mixed up."

"If he was mixed up with Aro and this world, he was headed for a early grave."

I nodded silently, knowing he was trying to comfort me.

"Aro's on edge—we've got him jumping at shadows."

"I know."

"Edward—we can end this. Say the word and it's done."

"I have to see this through—I have to." I swallowed and steeled myself. "I want his fucking drugs off the street—even if someone else replaces them. I want his gone. I want to do this for my father…for all the other people that bastard murdered."

"We can get him on something else."

"And the room goes up in smoke."

Leaning forward, he grabbed my arms. "It's a watch, Edward. It's just a _fucking watch_. It's not going to bring him back. It's not worth losing your mind over it."

I shook my head. "It's more than a watch, Carlisle. It's a piece of my history. All the things in that room are memories—fucking _sacred_ memories—small pieces of a life that fucker snuffed out because he decided he was God and chose to take them away. I want to give their families that piece back. Deny him that final pleasure. I want him to know he lost.

"I have to do this." I let my head fall back down to my chest, suddenly exhausted. "And I need Bella close to help me get through it all—if she can forgive me for doing what I have to do to end it. If she'll stay with me when it's over."

Bella's voice came from the doorway. "I'm right here, Edward. I'm not going anywhere—now or when it's done."

My head snapped up and I held out my hand. She came forward, slipping her hand in mine.

"You get him, Edward. Then we'll start our life together and leave all the ugliness behind us."

I pulled her onto my lap, wrapping my arms around her waist and holding her close. I buried my face into her neck, breathing in her delicate scent, allowing it to calm me.

Carlisle cleared his throat. "If you want to speed it up, we need to hunker down then, Edward. We need to be there and monitor everything. Which means…"

"…I have to be alone," Bella finished for him.

"Yes."

"Then do it. I'm fine." Slipping her hands under my chin, she lifted my head. Her wide eyes met mine, calm and determined. "Stop worrying about me, Edward. I'm warm, safe and fed. I'm in a far better place now than I was a couple weeks ago."

I opened my mouth to talk, but she pressed a finger to my lips.

"Finish it, so we can start."

I blew out a deep breath. "Okay."

She brought my head back to her shoulder. "Okay."

* * *

 **Thank you for reading. Update on the weekend.**


	15. Chapter 15

**~Bella~**

The house was so empty without Carlisle and Edward in it. Every noise outside seemed louder, every creak of the roof and walls scarier without their comforting presence. Carlisle had come back and been here overnight and most of the day, but he had left again. He only smiled when I anxiously asked about Edward, who had been absent for five days this time.

"He has it all under control, Bella. It's all good."

"Is he…okay?"

He patted my shoulder. "He will be. This will be over soon. I promise."

There was lots of food in the house, as Edward said. Carlisle had brought plenty of books, puzzles and even movies for me to watch to pass the time. I was so anxious, though, most of the time I spent staring at the blank phone screen, waiting for the one word a day I would get to know they were okay.

They were funny words that always made me smile.

 _MacGyver_

 _Sandwich_

 _Ice_

 _Mouse_

Words only I would understand, so I knew they came from Edward. I kept the phone with me at all times. I slept fitfully, huddled under the blankets on Edward's bed, hugging his pillow that smelled so strongly of him.

I put on the boots and coat he'd had Carlisle buy me and walked outside, up and down the driveway every day. I eye-balled the snowmobile but resisted the temptation to drive it into town and walk around the mall just to kill time. Edward was too anxious about me being seen. I tried to eat, but my appetite was lacking. I did spend some time cooking the fresh items Carlisle had left, and putting them in the freezer, thinking Edward would like them when he came back.

Because he would come back.

He promised.

After Carlisle left again, it occurred to me that maybe Edward could see me via the camera in my old room. I wondered if he ever looked to check up on me. Feeling slightly foolish, I sat on the end of the bed, remembering he had said he could see me there. I looked at the wall I assumed was somehow hiding the lens and smiled.

"I miss you. I made you some food—no drugs—I promise. I'm waiting for you." I started to get up, then sat back down and crossed my arms. "And did you have to take the gray T-shirt, fuckwit? I liked that one. I want it back. Don't wash it either. I want it to smell like you."

Then I left the room, knowing if he saw that it would make him smile.

 _ **~o0o~**_

I woke up, my body on high alert, every sense screaming. Something had woken me—something wasn't right. I scanned the darkness of the room, holding my breath. My hand quietly reached for the cell phone I kept beside me, already knowing the sequence to use to hit the emergency number Edward had left for me. I could see nothing in the inky black of the night, but a sudden creak on the far side of the room caused my heart to race. I peered into the corner, unsure if I was imagining things or if there was indeed a figure there. The dark shadow moved and my breath caught.

I wasn't alone.

Sheer panic locked me down, and before I could do anything, the shadow moved again.

"Mouse…it's me, baby."

A gasp left my mouth and with a startled cry, I flung myself blindly toward Edward. He caught me easily, his cold arms wrapping me close. "I'm sorry. You were sleeping and I didn't want to wake you. I was walking away, and the floor creaked," he murmured into my neck.

Sobbing, I shook my head. "You're here. You're safe!"

He held me closer. "I'm here."

Our lips found each other in the darkness, reconnecting us. His breath filled my mouth, his taste overwhelming me. Passion only he had ever invoked filled me up. We fell back on the mattress, a tangled mass of arms and legs, both of us trying to get as close as possible. His nimble fingers delved under the shirt I was wearing, the icy feeling of his skin against mine making me shiver.

"I brought your shirt back," he said as his lips caressed my skin.

"Good. Take it off."

He laughed low in his throat as his shirt flew over his head. I heard the low growl of his zipper being pulled down, then he was back on me.

"I missed you." He sucked my lobe into his mouth, nipping and licking. "How is it possible I missed you so much?"

I gasped as his large hands cupped my breasts, stroking and teasing my nipples, making me groan with pleasure.

He pressed his lips to mine. "I want you, Bella."

I half sobbed into his mouth. "I want you."

My shirt disappeared, leaving only my boy shorts. Edward's bare chest heaved into mine, his weight pressing us into the mattress. His mouth possessed me; his kisses deep and carnal. My body trembled as he took control, overwhelming my senses. I was lost to the taste of him, the feel of his body melding with mine.

We were moving so fast. His erection was pressed between us, hard and heavy. His mouth and hands were everywhere, stroking, licking, nipping and teasing. His groans and pleas were loud. He was spiraling out of control, his careful facade cracking. I could feel his entire body shaking.

"I need you. I need you so fucking much."

"Edward…"

"Please, baby. I need to be inside you." His fingers slipped between my legs. "Oh God, Bella. You want me. You're so ready. Tell me you want me."

"I do," I gasped. "But, Edward…"

"I'm clean. I'll use a condom too." He stroked my folds, teasing me where I wanted him—needed him—to be. "I'll make it good for you. I promise."

I arched and gasped as his mouth covered my nipple, flicking his tongue and sucking hard.

"Edward," I pleaded. "How old were you when you lost your virginity?"

He groaned against my neck. "Fifteen, Bella. I was fucking fifteen." He bit down, his tongue swirling over the sting right away. "We'll discuss all that later. Please, baby." He slid between my legs. "Let me in."

I closed my eyes as I felt his cock nudging my entrance.

"I was almost twenty-three," I whispered.

 ****Edward****

I was so lost in the taste and feel of her under me, I almost missed her whisper.

She was twenty-three. That piece of information filtered into my lust-clouded brain.

Twenty-three. That's how old she was now.

I froze.

She was trying to tell me she was still a virgin. One I was about to slam into, with no regard for her situation.

I would be her first.

I gaped down at her in the darkness, my eyes seeing her wide stare in the glimmer of moonlight from the window.

"You don't have to stop, Edward." Her voice was soft and full of emotion. "But…" She sighed quietly. "I just thought you should know."

 _I should know? I should more than fucking know._

I needed to make sure she was okay. I needed to make this special for her.

"Bella," I murmured. "Are you sure?"

"I want you."

"I want you, too." I dropped soft kisses onto her mouth. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want you to think…to change your mind."

"Oh, love, the fact you're a virgin won't change my mind."

"No?" she breathed.

I kissed her again. Long, deep and hard.

"No, but _how_ I make love to you will be different. I'm going to make you mine. Completely."

"Show me," she pleaded. "I want to be yours."

I did as she asked. I gentled my hands and caressed her until she was panting with pleasure again. I traced my mouth over her neck and down her chest, tasting her skin and using my tongue to discover the dips and curves of her body. I whispered how beautiful she was, how much I wanted her. I used soft words and tender touches until she relaxed; both her body and heart ready for the next step. I taught her slowly, ignoring my own throbbing need, determined she would come first. I used my mouth and fingers until she was crying out in pleasure, my name a pleading, breathy sigh on her lips. Only when she pulled me close, cradling me between her legs, did I make her mine, gently taking her until I was buried deep in her warmth, joined with her in the most intimate of ways. I hovered over her, still and waiting, as her body tensed and adjusted to me. Running my hand through her hair, I pulled her mouth to mine, kissing her until she moaned softly and arched into me. Never breaking from her mouth, I began to move in long, slow thrusts. I praised her quietly as she moved with me, the two of us learning to love together. When she fell apart under me, I buried my face into her neck, groaning out my release, my orgasm hot and intense as I spilled inside her.

She clung to me, keeping me close, her face still nestled in my neck. Wrapping my arms around her, I rolled us so we were face to face. Slipping my fingers under her chin, I raised her face, kissing her breathless. "Are you okay?"

She nodded. "I'm good, Edward. More than good."

"Why are you crying?" I asked, wiping the moisture on her cheeks. "Did I hurt you?"

"No."

"Then why?"

"I always imagined my first time a certain way, I guess."

I felt a strange crack in my chest at her words.

 _I had disappointed her?_

Struggling to keep my voice even, I brushed another kiss on her forehead. "And?"

"It was so much more… _powerful_ than I expected. So"—she sighed—" _beautiful_ , Edward." Her lips nuzzled my chin. "Thank you for giving me that."

"You're the beautiful one, Bella."

"You make me feel that way."

I tightened my arms. "You are."

She snuggled deeper into my embrace. I ran my fingers through her hair, enjoying the silkiness of the strands. "I can't let you go now, Bella."

"I don't want you to."

"You'll have to start over again with me. You might have to have a new name, new life. All of it."

"I'm not leaving anything. You are my life now, Edward. As long as I'm with you, that's all that matters. Not what you call me or where I live."

"I'll call you mine. Always mine. I love you, Mouse."

"I love you, Edward."

I pressed my lips to her forehead.

"How long?" She wondered into the darkness. "How long until you leave?"

"Only a few hours."

"Is it bad?"

My chest twisted at her quiet words. I had promised her honesty.

"Some moments I can barely breathe."

She pressed herself closer. "I want to help."

"You do help. Knowing you're here helps."

"How did you get away?"

I snickered. "Carlisle. Thanks to him and his technical gadgets, Aro thinks I'm passed out after pounding back an entire bottle of whiskey and regaling him with stories of some of my hits. Carlos dragged my sorry ass down the hall and left me sleeping in the bath tub. I snuck out like a snake through the back."

"You were drinking?"

"Iced tea."

"Oh."

"I had to get to you. I needed to hold you, to feel you."

"Well, you certainly felt me."

I drew back, grinning down at her. "Did you just make a joke of our first time, Mouse?"

Her giggle was light and she kissed my chest. "Never, fuckwit."

She gasped as I rolled, pinning her under me. "Do I need to remind you how unfunny that was?"

I brushed my lips over her jaw, trailing kisses to her ear. "Are you sore, baby?"

Her legs wrapped around me, pulling me closer to her warmth. "I want to be sorer."

I groaned. "Bella…"

"Please," she whispered against my lips. "Make me yours again."

As if I could say no to her.

"Bath first. Then…slow, Mouse…we do this slowly."

She hummed into my neck, arching her warmth against my growing erection. "Bath," she agreed.

I carried her into the bathroom, wishing I had days, not hours with her.

As soon as this was over, I would make it up to her.

Repeatedly.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading. Update mid-week.**


	16. Chapter 16

Walking into Aro's office, I was surprised to see it empty. Unless he was sleeping, eating or fucking, he was always in there. The devil overseeing his own personal hellhole.

I stretched my shoulders, my muscles tired. I was exhausted—both mentally and physically.

Leaving Bella in the early hours of the morning had been one of the hardest things I'd ever had to do. I wanted to stay there—in that warm comfortable bed with her—forever. Her body wrapped around mine, her breath on my neck when I woke up from the brief respite of sleep I allowed myself, had been both perfect and terrible. Perfect because it was her, terrible because now I knew what it was like to make her mine, to feel her; and once again, I had to leave her.

 _Pressing a kiss to her pouting lips, I had slipped out and felt around for my clothes, remembering to get a fresh gray shirt and leave her the one she wanted._

 _Otherwise, I knew, I'd be getting called fuckwit again._

 _As I pulled the shirt over my head, light flooded the room, and I met Bella's wide gaze._

" _You were going to leave again without saying goodbye? Even after…last night?"_

 _The hurt in her voice was obvious and I approached the bed, kneeling beside her. "I didn't want to wake you, baby."_

" _I would rather you did than just leave me."_

 _Slipping my hand around her neck, I drew her face to mine. "I'm sorry, Mouse." I brushed my lips over hers. "I'm new at this. Forgive me?"_

" _Don't do it again."_

 _I smiled at her bossy tone. "I won't."_

 _Her fingers danced over my skin, and a frown marred her face as she leaned over and looked at my shoulder in the light. "Edward, your tattoo? Why is it all messed up?"_

" _It's just covered up, Mouse. Tony had a huge scar on his shoulder and it worked to cover up my crest, in case Aro or someone else sees it. I try and wear sleeves but you never know. It's fine under the film."_

 _She grinned. "No wife-beaters for you?"_

 _I laughed and rubbed my nose against her affectionately. "As you like to point out, I'm already pushing the Italian clichés. No wife-beaters."_

" _You think of everything."_

 _My laughter stopped and I became serious. "I have to. My life, Carlisle's life…and now yours, is riding on this." I swallowed the painful dryness that coated my throat. "And I have to go, baby. Carlisle can only cover for me for so long."_

 _The light in her eyes dimmed._

 _I kissed her cheek again. "I'll make sure to check on you. I'll send Carlisle if I can."_

" _I would rather it was you."_

 _I drew in a deep breath. "Only if I can—if it's safe."_

 _Her "okay" was so quiet I almost didn't hear it. I could see the glimmer of tears on the edges of her downcast eyes. I yanked her into my arms, holding her tight, breathing her in._

" _Soon, Bella. It'll be over soon."_

" _Come back to me, Edward."_

" _I will." Pressing a kiss to her head, I murmured, "I love you."_

" _I love you."_

 _Leaning over, I grabbed my shirt. "You asked for this, I think."_

" _You saw me?"_

" _Carlisle showed me. He checks the feed on occasion." I wagged my finger at her, wanting to see her smile. "So no frontal nudity, understand?"_

 _On cue, she blushed. "I-I would never!" she stammered._

 _I kissed her again. "I know. But it made you smile."_

 _She grabbed my shirt. "Be safe, Edward."_

 _Running my finger down her cheek, I could only nod. I walked to the doorway, pausing. I turned to say goodbye only to have her shake her head._

" _Don't you dare say that word, Edward. I'll see you soon. Come back to me soon."_

" _Soon, Mouse. I promise."_

 _I left, with a heavy feeling in my chest._

My heart was still in that room—with her.

Somehow, I knew it always would be.

 **~o0o~**

"Ah, Anthony!" I suppressed a shudder at Aro's strange sing-song voice. Next to his crazed laugh it was the creepiest thing about him. I turned to see him standing in the doorway of his trophy room and my heart started to beat faster.

I wanted in that room.

"Aro—am I interrupting?"

"No," he replied and smiled; more a cruel sneer than a real smile. "I was just…adding."

I leaned against his desk, trying to appear disinterested. "Someone else anger you? I'm sorry I wasn't able to… _assist_ you."

He waved his hand dismissively. "Felix took care of the matter. Riley is no longer with us."

"Oh?"

He shook his head. "I found him…lacking. Such a waste." He grinned widely. "After what you drank last night, I doubt you were up to the job, anyway."

I smirked at him, even as my stomach clenched. Another kid who got in over his head and fell into Aro's clutches then paid the price.

"I appreciate your understanding," I stated dryly.

He clapped his hands. "You were most entertaining with your stories, Anthony. You must tell me more one day."

I shrugged one shoulder, knowing nothing spurred him on more than my indifference.

He turned and re-entered the room. I hesitated, then followed him. He rarely let anyone in, but I took the chance he expected me to tag along. I glanced around the room, trying not to appear to be looking for any particular object. Slowly I walked around, staring, internally cataloging the items I saw. Watches, heavy chains, charms, pens, even billfolds—different items he'd stolen as sure as he'd stolen the lives they once belonged to. Mostly items belonging to men, but there were a few women's possessions on the shelves—Aro had no qualms killing either gender. I didn't attempt to touch anything, knowing what his angered reaction would be. I held back a smirk at the pinkie ring Jasper had worn as part of his cover—I had given it to Felix as a "gift" for Aro. "Agent White, I presume," I said sarcastically.

Aro nodded. Then to my surprise, he lifted the ring down and offered it to me. My heart sped up as I took it from him, looking at it with what I hoped was a disinterested face. As he turned away, I pressed my finger to the gold etching, hoping the tiny camera hidden inside would work—Jasper hadn't managed to get it working before I "shot" him. If we could get some close-ups of the room, I could try and figure out how Aro had it rigged. Or at least get more evidence against him.

"What an inept ass," I muttered. "He deserved that bullet." I placed the ring back on the shelf and moved along.

As I walked past my father's watch, I had to swallow, the urge to grab it strong. I wanted to snatch it up, then put a bullet between his eyes, but the looming presence of Felix in the door behind me helped me remain calm. Instead, I forced myself to study a more delicate object on the shelf beside it. A woman's pendant with a unique crest imbedded in it. A crest I recognized—Tony's journals were all embossed with that crest.

"This is unusual."

He stood beside me, his finger stroking the pendant. "A woman," he murmured.

"Fell out of favor?"

"She had the audacity to think she knew me better than I know myself. Thought I'd be a better man with her in my life. She even got pregnant—although I wasn't certain it was mine."

"So you killed her?"

"No, I did the one thing I knew she couldn't handle."

"Which was?"

"I forgot her. Eliminated her from my mind and life, as if she never existed."

"And?"

"She saved me the trouble and killed herself. I knew she would. Far easier than a hit." He glanced at me, not a trace of emotion on his face. "I took it off her neck myself; as a reminder never to trust—even a pretty face."

I felt a sliver of ice run down my spine. Nonchalantly, I slipped my hand into my pocket, palming the small button. I knew if I had to press it, Carlisle would appear and handle either the aftermath or join me in a fight.

"Are you trying to tell me something, Aro?" I asked, keeping my voice calm and low.

"I have a confession. Felix suggested to me you were the one causing me so many problems."

My finger hovered over the button, my mind racing. "I see. And you… _agree_ with his statement? You think I'm fucking with you?"

He waved his hand. "I admit, I gave it some thought."

I drew myself up to my full height. "And your decision?"

He clapped his hands, his odd laugh echoing loudly in the room filled with pieces of stolen memories. "Look at your face, my dear boy! If I was one of your victims, I'd know my life was about to end. Murderous! Perfectly murderous!" He reached over, his cold fingers gripping my arm. "His thoughts weren't without merit, except for one thing."

"Which is?"

" _I'm_ the one who brought you in. _I'm_ the one who made the decision to have you with us. My problems began before you were here. _You_ found the mole and eliminated him. _You_ have stopped some of the problems that keep cropping up."

 _Just as I thought—his ego was overriding his common sense._

"I haven't figured out who planted him though."

 _Or if they're working for or against me._

"But I think you will."

My finger relaxed and I pulled my hand from my pocket, crossing my arms. "I will."

"I'm counting on it."

"I'm sure you are."

 **~o0o~**

Back in my room, Carlisle came in, arching an eyebrow at me. "How's the head, Tony?"

"Fine."

"You're feeling…all right?"

I knew what he was asking—he had me wired so he knew exactly where I was. "Everything's good." I arched my eyebrow back at him. "Everything is in working order."

"Good to hear." Then he grinned. "You put on quite the show last night."

I sat down, leaning back and going into full Tony mode. I ranted about the mole. The inability of finding out who planted him. Cursed and swore I'd find the person. Ordered Carlos to dig more. He grinned as he opened two laptops, one they couldn't see, and started typing. They'd see him comparing dates, shipments, files.

What he was really doing was checking on the camera, planting the next bug, and siphoning some more of Aro's money.

We had agreed last night, as he helped me escape for a few hours, it was go time. We were turning up the heat over the next few days. Money, drugs and people were all going to disappear—and Aro was going to be so angry he was going to make a mistake. As he melted down, I was going to take control.

Then he would die…and my life could begin.

* * *

 **Update on the weekend. Thank you for reading.**


	17. Chapter 17

I felt as if I was drowning in blood.

I knew how hard it was going to be; I thought I was prepared.

But that was before I had allowed myself to feel another emotion in life beside the need for revenge.

Before I fell in love with a cranky, name-calling girl named Bella.

Now everything was harder.

I was two people, inhabiting the body of one.

Tony, the killer who thought nothing this morning of pulling his gun and shooting a man who had the audacity of questioning Aro's leadership, after yet another shipment of drugs and their carrier seemed to vanish in thin air.

My gun was out and he was dead before I even blinked. I tucked the gun away; picked up the coffee I was drinking and carried on as if nothing had happened.

Aro looked over his desk. "Clean that up, Felix. I hate garbage in my office."

I left the office, strolling down the hall nonchalantly after muttering about needing a sandwich. I slipped outside, disappearing from their prying eyes and ears. Edward reappeared, heaving and gasping into the bushes, my body shaking, praying for this to be over. Carlisle found me a short time later, sitting on the ground, my head in my hands.

"Two more days," he stated. "I have it all programmed for two days. Can you make it?"

I nodded.

He leaned forward, grabbing my arm. "Are you sure? Your nightmares are bad. Really bad. I'm worried."

I knew they were. I'd wake up sweating and shaking, my throat dry with fear. Carlisle had started sleeping in my room, waking me up before I began shouting out in my sleep and blowing my cover. He looked as exhausted as I felt.

"I have to see it through. I have to."

Carlisle's voice was low and serious. "I need you to come out of this in one piece. I know you have an agenda, but you need to understand I do as well. I will pull this whole fucking operation and kill him myself if I have to. I'd fucking kill them all before I lost you."

"I can do this. It's almost done." I drew in a deep breath, trying to calm myself. "Any word about our, ah, mouse problem?"

He shook his head. "I'm sure it's fine."

"Nothing?"

He kicked at a lump in the snow, cursing. "I shouldn't have shown you that message. I thought her name calling would make you laugh, not send you over the edge. I'm sure she's resting."

"For two days?" I tugged on my hair.

"Stop worrying."

"Worried?" I hissed. "I'm beyond worried. I'm fucking frantic."

Two days ago, Carlisle handed me the phone. I grabbed it, pressing play. Bella appeared, sitting on the edge of the bed. She was dressed in my sweatshirt and wrapped in a blanket. Her nose was bright red, and her eyes watery. She smiled and waved. "Got a cold, fuckwit. I bet you gave it to me with your cooties. Thanks."

She sneezed and reached for a tissue, blowing her nose loudly. "You could have left some chicken soup somewhere." Then her voice dropped. "Be safe. I miss you." She stood up and walked away from the camera, the sound of her coughing fading away as she left the room. She looked terrible.

There hadn't been another message, and I was going crazy with worry.

My head fell back against the tree. "How do we know she's not worse?"

"She's a smart girl. If she was, she'd tell us. Knowing Ms. Independence, she's sleeping and looking after herself. It's not like she left a message every day before now."

"Did you try calling?"

He sighed. "Yeah, I actually did when I was away earlier. It went to voicemail, so I'm sure she has it off while she sleeps. She probably wouldn't have answered anyway—it wasn't from one of the regular numbers. You told her not to answer unless it was, and I didn't have your phone with me."

I snorted. "Because she always does what I tell her to do. Maybe she's even sicker and couldn't answer." I couldn't stop pulling on my hair. "I have to know she's okay."

It had been over a week since I last saw Bella. Long, hard days of slowly losing myself in the violence that surrounded me constantly—days of darkness and a carefully maintained façade of indifference and disconnect—days of missing her. Add in the worry I was feeling—I was losing it.

Carlisle surprised me when he nodded. "I have to admit, I'm worried."

"Can you go check on her?"

He thought it over, rubbing his fingers along his chin. "I could. But I have a better idea."

"Which is?"

"You go."

I wanted that. I wanted to go and see her. Make sure she was okay. But it was impossible at this point—wasn't it?

"But Aro…" I protested.

"Give me a minute." Carlisle groaned, and stood up, pacing. I didn't say anything as I watched him, knowing his mind was busy working out details.

He sat back down, his voice firm. "Okay, I'll make some arrangements. Once I do, we're going back in there and you're going to pick a fight with me, and then storm out to your favorite club. I'll get our guy to meet you there. I'll sit in on the card game Aro has planned, and bitch about you for a few hours. You can go check on her, and then you come straight back. A short visit—no overnight shit. We got away with that once, but it won't work again."

I didn't argue. A couple of hours with her was better than nothing. I could make sure she was okay, and then I could concentrate on this shit again. Seeing her would help bring everything back into focus.

"Why are you doing this, Carlisle? You wanted me to send her away."

He pursed his lips. "When your father died, you shut off a part of your heart, Edward. You never allowed anyone to get close. You even kept me and Esme at arm's length. You used sex as a release, never feeling much of anything for your partners."

I frowned at him, shifting uncomfortably.

"Bella brought something out in you. She was the first thing you fought for. The one thing that seemed to take priority over the revenge you'd sought for so many years. She also seemed to bring you focus in your life, in many ways like nothing else could. I realized keeping her close, kept you calmer. So I may not have agreed with it, but I know it's what has gotten you through this."

"It has."

"She's done something else."

"What?"

He leaned forward, his voice low. "Did you not think I noticed, Edward? Noticed what you were doing? Your plans?"

I couldn't meet his eyes.

"Every time you spoke of the future, everything you did—making sure Jasper and Alice were looked after, that Esme and I were taken care of—you never included yourself. Did you think I wouldn't notice? You fucking took yourself out of the picture. Ever. Single. Time. You didn't plan on coming out of this alive. You didn't care."

"It wasn't like that…"

He held up his hand. "It was _exactly_ like that. You made sure we were all taken care of. But your future…you didn't plan it. Until Bella entered your life. You suddenly began thinking of a future with her. A life with her. _She_ did that. And that's why I let you keep her close. Because _she_ is your reason."

He stood up. "So you can go to her this one last time." He drew in a deep breath. "On one condition," he added.

"What's the catch?"

"She disappears tomorrow."

I clenched my hands, but I knew it was time.

"You'll send Esme to get her?"

He shook his head. "Esme is too far away now. Garrett will get her."

"Garrett knows?" I hissed. I hadn't breathed a word about Bella to Garrett.

"Yes. You aren't thinking clearly. I told him. He'll go get her tomorrow and take her to Esme. She'll be safe until this is over. You get your head back in the game one hundred percent. You're Tony. I don't want to see Edward until that fucker is in handcuffs or dead. You understand?"

He was right. I should have let her go before now, but I had been selfish. If she was with Esme, she'd be looked after and safe and I'd relax. I'd see her as soon as I finished what I started. I was still rather pissed over him telling Garrett though.

I nodded curtly. "Done."

 **~o0o~**

I pushed Carlos hard, shoving him into the wall. "I told you to shut your fucking mouth!"

"Can't handle the truth, Tony?"

"If I want your opinion, I'll _tell_ you what it is."

He arched his eyebrow, his silent signal for me to step it up. "Fuck you," he drawled.

I drew back my fist and slammed it into his stomach. His gasp of pain was real, even though I hadn't put as much force behind it as I normally would have. We had an audience and I knew it had to look real, and I was still smarting over the Garrett thing, so I did give it to him a little harder than I actually had to. He slid down the wall, gasping for air. Leaning down, I grabbed his hair, lifting his head roughly. "You're lucky I don't kill you right now, old man."

He snarled up at me. "You don't have the balls."

My gun was pressed to his head fast. "You want to find out?"

Aro stepped forward, his tone placating. "Now, Anthony, think before you pull that trigger. I'm sure Carlos didn't mean to insult you."

I stood up, breathing heavily, making sure I looked every bit as pissed off as I could. We had started our "argument" outside, making sure it got louder as we moved farther into the house. We started shoving each other around, cursing in Italian and English over Carlo's supposed lack of respect and an imaginary infraction. It was loud and angry enough to draw Aro and Felix into the hall, which was exactly what we wanted.

I kicked at him, making sure my foot glanced off his thigh, more moving his leg than actually hurting him. "I'm sick of your face."

"Then fucking leave," he hissed. "I'm not so happy with yours either."

I cocked the gun again. "I think I've had enough of this shit."

Felix stepped in front of me, his voice like sandpaper as he spoke. "You need to cool off."

I glared at him. "Did I fucking ask you?"

"We're all tense. Maybe Carlos is right."

"You telling me to leave, Felix?" I asked, keeping my voice angry, even though it was exactly what I wanted to hear.

He drew back his shoulders, his already large body becoming gigantic. His voice held a warning. "I'm suggesting you step back."

I tapped the gun to Felix's massive chest. "I'm suggesting you move the fuck out of my way unless you want to taste the bullet first. I really don't give a fuck."

Aro spoke up. "But I would."

I glared at Felix, who stepped out of the way. I pointed the gun at Carlos, making sure my hand was steady as I began to press down on the trigger.

Aro spoke again. "Felix is right, Anthony. You'd regret this before the bullet hit him."

I dropped my arm, and rubbed my face. " _Fuck_."

I shoved the gun into my waistband. "I need to get out of here. I need to blow off some steam." I glared over at Carlos. "Before I blow off someone's head."

"Of course, of course," Aro murmured. "Carlos can take your place for the poker game. You go."

I looked back at Carlos. His face was impassive, but his subtle wink told me everything.

 _You're good._

 _Go._

 _Hurry back._

Aro slapped me on the shoulder. "Try not to take out your temper on the ladies, Anthony."

"Trust me, they aren't ladies. And if I can't take it out on him"—I gestured to Carlos—"I'll take it out on someone."

He smiled—that smarmy, cold grimace that passed for a smile on him—and shook his head. "Will you be returning this evening?"

I rotated my head on my shoulders, the cracks from my tense muscles echoing in the hall. "Yeah. I don't need all night."

His sick, twisted laughter followed me out of the house.

 **~o0o~**

My stand-in was waiting in the bathroom when I got there. We traded coats—our dark jeans and shirts already similar. I handed him the watch, car keys and phone, knowing he would only answer it if it was me or Carlisle calling—otherwise it would go to voicemail. I waited a few minutes while he went back to the bar and I ducked out the back, slipping into the car and driving out the back way. I had already seen Aro's surveillance sitting out front and I knew in a few moments he'd have a report I was there, drinking and already ensconced in a private room with one of my "regulars." His men had gotten pretty lax in their security, but that piece of information I kept to myself. They'd be scattered, dead, or in jail a couple days from now.

I drove around, making sure I wasn't followed and then headed to the highway, driving as fast as I was able to. The roads were deserted on a Wednesday afternoon, and the one time my radar went off, I had plenty of time to slow down, passing the cop car at barely over the limit. Once I was clear, my foot pressed down on the accelerator heavily.

I stopped two places. I went into the drug store and bought every cold remedy item I could think of, filling my basket with tissues, cough syrup, lozenges, tablets and ginger ale. Then I went to the local Chinese place and got some wonton soup—it was my favorite thing when I was sick and I thought Bella might enjoy it. Twice I tried her cell number, but it went straight to voice mail, which made me worry all the more.

I pulled up to the farmhouse, grabbed the bags and hurried to the side door, stepping inside. The house sounded empty. Panicked, I dropped the bags, yelling for Bella as I rushed down the hall.

"Mouse! Baby, where are you?"

She appeared at the door of my room, wrapped in a blanket, her hair all over the place, looking confused and disoriented. Her eyes were dark in her pale face; the red of her nose vivid against the pallor. She gasped and stumbled forward into my open arms, and I pulled her tight to my chest. "Fuck, Bella. I've been so worried. Why aren't you answering your phone?" I pushed her hair back, frowning at how warm she was. "God, baby, you're all clammy!"

"My fever broke a little while ago," she mumbled.

I swept her up in my arms, carrying her back to the bed. It was a mess, the sheets and blankets pulled off. Obviously her fever had been bad enough to make her restless. Hurrying back to the kitchen, I got the ginger ale, cold tablets and Tylenol. Back at her side, I helped her take the pills and laid her back on the pillow. She blinked at me, clearing her throat, her voice rough and weary. "What are you doing here, fuckwit?"

I smirked at her. "I brought you soup."

"Chicken noodle?"

"Better—wonton."

"I like chicken noodle."

"Well, if you'd answer your fucking cell phone I'd know that."

Her eyes drifted shut. "I can't."

"Why?"

"It had an accident."

"What sort of accident?"

"It took a bath." She inhaled, her breath wheezing. "In the toilet."

"Oh."

"I barfed on it, and flushed it by accident. I don't think it survived."

My mouth twitched and for the first time in days, I laughed. Big, belly laughs that brought tears to my eyes. Only my Mouse. Only my Mouse would knock a tiny, disposable cell phone in a toilet, throw up on it and flush it.

I needed that laugh—I needed her.

I kissed her warm forehead. "Oh, Mouse." I cupped her cheek. "I've been so worried."

"Were you driving Carlisle mad?"

"Kinda."

"Sorry." She hesitated. "How long?"

I knew what she was asking. "Just a short time. He let me go so I could check on you."

"Okay."

"What do you need, baby?"

"You."

"You have me. How about a bath, fresh sheets, and some soup?"

"That sounds good. Can you…stay…just for a little bit?"

"I can—a few hours anyway."

Carlisle could cover for an extra hour—I didn't care. Bella was sick and she needed me. I'd give her as much time as I could.

He could take a swing at me when I got back. I'd let him.

* * *

 **Update mid week. Thank you for reading.**


	18. Chapter 18

I tucked Bella back into bed; fever free, clean and exhausted. I sat beside her, spooning soup into her mouth, taking the occasional mouthful myself.

"You'll get sick, fuckwit."

"Nah. I'm good. Immune system like bars of steel." I stole another wonton, chewing and swallowing as she shook her head, rolling her eyes.

"Rusty bars," she snorted.

I glared at her. "You accused me of infecting you, so how could I get sick?"

"Your body is used to your own cooties. They'll get you soon enough." She sniffed. "I didn't stand a chance."

I set down the soup and shifted so I was hovering over her. "My cooties too strong for you, Bella?"

"Yes."

I kissed the corner of her mouth, dragging my lips to her ear. "You don't like my cooties?" I bit down gently on her earlobe. "My cooties like you—very much."

She shivered. "I didn't say that."

I chuckled against her skin, cupping her cheek and kissing her tenderly. "I'm sorry you've been so sick."

"I'm sorry I flushed my cell phone and made you worry."

"Well, let's face it; once you puked on it, it was probably toast anyway."

"I could have tried to fix it."

Tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, I started to laugh. Of course MacGyver would try and fix it. "It's fine." I kissed her again, brushing my lips over her forehead. "You won't need it after tomorrow."

"Why?"

I sat back down and lifted the bowl of soup, holding the spoon up. She shook her head.

"Why, Edward?"

"It's all coming to a head, Mouse. Carlisle let me come see you so I would stop worrying and get my head in the game. Tomorrow"—I grabbed her hands, holding tight—"Garrett is coming to get you and take you to where Esme is. I won't see you until after this is over."

"It's just a couple days," she whispered. "Right?"

"It'll be longer. I won't be able to get to you until we deal with the aftermath and are all done."

"How long?"

I hesitated.

"How long, Edward?"

"It could be a few weeks."

Her face fell, her shoulders hunching inward. "Oh."

"You have to go, Bella. I need to know you're safe. If I'm distracted…"

She shook her head, squeezing my hands hard. "No, I understand. I'll go. I don't want you worrying about me."

I smiled ruefully. "I'll worry anyway, but not the same way." I ran my knuckles over her cheek. "I'm always going to worry about you now, Mouse. I love you."

"I love you."

I reached for the bowl, but she shook her head. "I don't want anymore."

"You need to eat."

"I will. After you leave—I promise." She moved over. "Can you just lie with me for a while? Hold me?"

I slid in beside her, pulling her into my arms. I could feel her body shaking, her grip tight. "Be brave for me, Mouse. Let me do what I have to and I'll come back to you."

Her voice was small. "You promise?"

"Yes." I lifted her chin, kissing her soft mouth. "You need someone to look after you. Who else is going to do it?"

She snorted. "I think you have that backwards, fuckwit."

I kissed her again.

She was right.

 **~o0o~**

She slept, her hand still fisted on my shirt. My phone buzzed and I checked the screen.

 _ **She OK?**_

I quickly replied.

 _ **Sick—but better. Cell phone toast.**_

 _ **Do I want to know?**_

 _ **It's feeding the fishes.**_

 _ **How appropriate. Have you left?**_

 _ **Soon.**_

 _ **Now.**_

 _ **OK.**_

 _ **Leave her your phone. I have another. You can call her.**_

 _ **Thanks.**_

 _ **It's chipped. I'll make sure she's OK.**_

 _ **Good.**_

 _ **You have to leave.**_

 _ **I know.**_

I looked down at Bella, smiling when I saw she was awake and looking at me. Her eyes were clearer, although she was still looked tired.

"You have to go?"

I nodded, brushing my lips over her forehead. "I'll leave this cell. Keep it with you at all times, okay?"

"Will you let me know you're okay?"

"Yes. I'll call you when I can."

I got up, reaching for my jacket. "Go with Garrett and be safe for me."

She sat up, the glimmer of tears in her eyes. "Come back to me, Edward."

Cupping her cheek, I memorized her sweet face. "I will, Bella. I swear it. This will all be over and we'll start a new life together. No more living on the streets for you, no more blood and death for me."

"I'll hold you to that."

I kissed her gently. "You do that."

She pulled me back, her mouth open and I succumbed to her easily. I kissed her back deeply, pushing all the passion and love I felt for her into that kiss.

It took everything I had in me to walk away from her.

 **~o0o~**

I arrived back at the club, shocked when I found Carlisle waiting for me in the bathroom.

"What's going on?"

"Something's up."

Every muscle in my body tensed. "What happened?"

He paced the small room, pulling his hands through his hair. "I don't know. Aro got a call while we were playing cards. He left the room and when he came back, something was off. He was edgy, almost twitching."

"That's how we want him. The edgier he is, the more mistakes he'll make."

Carlisle stopped pacing. "No. This wasn't the tense-I-don't-know-what's-going-on vibe. He was almost…smug. Like he had just figured out a puzzle and couldn't wait to fit in the last piece." He exhaled hard. "Not long after, he left the card game. With money on the table. He just got up and left."

My mind raced; Aro never left when there was money on the table, he played to win—always. "Any ideas? Could one of the teams have moved too fast?"

"No. This was…personal. I could feel it."

"What do we do?"

"Is everything set? Mouse trap worked?"

"Yes."

"I want to move it ahead. I can change everything to tomorrow."

"You really think we need to do that?"

"Everything in me is screaming that something major has changed. I don't know if Aro suspects something is about to happen, or what, but we can move faster than he can. I can block his moves for a short while. We might not get a hundred percent, but we can get most of it. He'll still see his empire is gone before you take him down."

I nodded. "Do it."

"We need to stay close."

"I know."

"Your head is clear? You in this?"

"One hundred percent."

"Okay. Let's take him down."

 **~o0o~**

Aro wasn't at breakfast. Neither was Felix. His office door remained shut, with no response to my knocks. I had heard lots of commotion in the early hours, but when I investigated, I found nothing. The guards told me it was some good humored scuffling between them. I didn't buy it for a second. Carlisle was pale, barely moving from his laptop, his fingers at times a blur as he typed.

We had arrived back at the compound separately, but no one had even batted an eye, which made me suspicious. Aro had always made a big deal about when we came and went. Why the sudden change? It was as if he didn't care. Was Carlisle right? Did he know his empire was about to crumble? Was he planning on escaping? Was he locked in his office trying to skim as much as he could before fleeing? I wanted to break down the door and stop him, but Carlisle only shook his head, silently telling me to stay where I was and remain calm.

The only comfort I had was he told me Garrett planned on having Bella with him by dawn, so I knew by now she'd be safely on her way to Esme. I'd see her in a few weeks—faster if at all possible. I wanted to check and make sure she was okay, but until this was over and the place was crawling with law enforcement, we were maintaining silence. I did wonder if Bella would give Garrett a hard time. I rather hoped she would.

A heavy knock at the door startled me, and I glanced at Carlisle, who nodded, closing his laptop and sliding it under the sofa cushion. I yanked open the door, glaring at Felix. "What?"

"Aro wants to see you."

"Where has he been all morning? I went to see him and he didn't answer."

"He was taking care of a personal matter. But he's back and wants to see you now."

I shrugged, feigning nonchalance, and grabbed my jacket, slipping it on. "Come on, Carlos."

Felix shook his head. "He wants you alone."

Small shards of ice began to trickle down my spine, tiny fragments of sharp spikes driving into my body. I felt a flicker of fear at the dead look on Felix's face and my gut told me the same thing Carlisle's had: something was up.

"I gotta piss. I'll be right there."

"I'll wait."

The fear kicked up another notch.

"Whatever."

I left him standing in the door, and walked past Carlisle, who barely moving his head, but his gaze was intense. "Did that shipment arrive?" I asked quietly. "I need to know the merchandise is safe."

"I'll see if it's been updated."

"Do that."

In the bathroom, I grabbed my gun from under the sink and slipped it in the back of my pants. Another smaller one went in my ankle holster and my knife tucked under my belt. I didn't know if I was walking into a trap, but I was going to be ready. I quickly added my earpiece, and after a deep breath, exited the bathroom.

Felix hadn't moved, his large frame filling the door. Carlisle's forehead was furrowed.

"Problem?"

"Nothing I can't handle. A small glitch with the tracking."

I frowned. "Anything else?"

"Nope. The rest is working."

"See you in a few."

He glanced up at me, his jaw tight, our eyes holding a silent conversation. We both knew there was a situation brewing—we simply didn't know what.

"In a few."

I knew he'd follow.

I joined Felix, trailing slightly behind him. "I do know the way. No need for an escort."

"Aro asked me to bring you. What Aro wants, I do," he muttered in his low cement-thick voice.

"Don't we all," I returned.

He didn't reply—not that I expected him to. He rarely spoke unless he had to.

We passed Sam, who only nodded and kept going in the direction we'd come from. The hair on the back of my neck rose at the satisfied smirk I'd seen on his face.

"Where is Sam going?" I asked, knowing Carlisle could hear me. "Why is he heading toward my room?"

"No idea. Maybe he's going to another room. There're lots of them. Besides, it's not your house."

He swung open the office door, stepping back and indicating for me to enter. Carlisle's voice was quiet in my ear. "Bella's phone was off—it's on now, so I'll get her location. Stay sharp—and keep this open. I want to hear what's going on."

I sighed heavily so he'd know I heard him.

Aro looked up from his desk. It was piled high with papers, and he held a stack in his hand.

"Anthony. Feeling better are we this morning? Did you blow off enough steam you can get your head back in the fucking game now?"

"I don't think my head was out of the game, Aro." I sat down without being invited, knowing it would piss him off. "I don't like the tone, either. It was your idea for me to go and blow off steam, remember?"

"Ah, yes. Well, we all have our ways of dealing with stress don't we?"

I stared at him. _Dealing with stress?_

"When the hell did you become Dr. Phil?"

He grinned—a malevolent, twisted grin. One so devoid of emotion, the shards in my blood became thicker, small stabs of anxiety running through my entire body.

"What did you want to see me for, Aro?"

"I have something I want to show you, Anthony."

"Oh?"

He leaned forward. "I have a new…trophy."

I wanted to shut my eyes at the glee in his voice. Another victim, another memory of his power he would add to his collection. I met his gaze, hoping mine was as detached as his.

"What does this have to do with me?"

"You don't understand. It's the greatest trophy of them all. It surpasses everything I've ever collected before."

I opened my mouth to tell him I didn't give a fuck, when Carlisle's voice crackled in my ear, fear and anger almost distorting it.

" _Edward_! Fuck! Something… _fuck_ …Edward, Bella is here! She's in the fucking compound!"

I heard another shout, then he began to curse and he cut off.

My gaze snapped to Aro, who smiled. A smile so full of evil and hate, a shudder ran down my spine—his eyes, cold and devoid of any emotion other than hatred.

The sense of fear that had been building in my stomach, spontaneously burst into an inferno so hot, I knew the only thing it would leave behind was a trail of ash.

He had her.

I didn't know how, but Aro had Bella.

And I had to get her back, or die trying.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading. Update on the weekend.**


	19. Chapter 19

My heart raced, sweat breaking out on the back of my neck as I struggled to remain calm. Buy some time. I needed Carlisle here. Even if I killed either Felix or Aro, the other would take me out, and they would kill not only Carlisle, but Bella, too. She had to come out of this alive. She had to.

Leaning back in the chair, I crossed my legs, praying my trembling limbs wouldn't give me away. "A new trophy, Aro? Your room must be getting pretty full with all the people pissing you off." Casually, I threw my knife on the desk with a smirk. "Here's mine. Save you the trouble later."

He bent forward, pulling the knife toward him. I had made a big deal of always playing with it in front of him, making him think it was special to me. It was a piece of shit—a prop—but he didn't know that. I only wanted to distract him.

"Do you think that's what I want?" he murmured, his fingers running over the handle of the knife.

I sighed, trying to sound bored. "I don't know what you want, Aro."

He stood. "I want to show you my new trophy."

I clenched my hands tight at my side. I didn't want to see his damned trophy. I wanted to know where Bella was.

He walked over to the door, my knife still in his hand. Felix stood stoic; a silent sentinel in the corner, his expression blank.

Aro pushed open the door, indicating I should follow.

What I saw caused me to stop, clutching the doorframe hard.

Bella—curled in a defensive ball against the wall, clutching her knapsack so hard her knuckles were white. Bruises covered one side of her face and her lip was split. Her red-rimmed eyes were wide with fear as she stared at me.

My knees almost sagged, but somehow I remained upright. I met her frightened gaze with what I hoped was a look of reassurance, the whole time my thoughts frantic.

 _How the fuck did he get her? Why was she here?_

It took everything in me not to lunge forward and drag her into my arms. Instead, I turned and glared at Aro. "What the fuck are you trying to prove?"

He laughed; the sound low and menacing in his throat. Felix was suddenly beside me, his gun digging into my side. Aro pushed past me, walking over to Bella, dragging her to her feet, and holding the knife— _my knife_ —to her throat. I was frozen with fear, desperately trying to reassure her with my eyes everything was going to be okay.

Her eyes said what my brain knew. I was lying.

"Who is she, Anthony?" Aro sneered. "It didn't take you long to get a new play toy after dumping the warehouse girl, did it?"

I blinked. Felix knew who she was. He saw her at the warehouse. Why wouldn't he have told Aro? Blown my cover?

My mind started to race with possibilities.

I looked at Bella, my brow furrowed. Her head moved—barely a flicker, but I saw it.

I breathed out Carlisle's name, covering it up as a heavy sigh. I needed him now.

She hadn't said anything—neither had Felix. It could only mean one thing.

I sighed, shaking my head slowly, indicating Aro had it all wrong. "Who said she was new?"

"Why were you hiding her?"

I shrugged. "Who I fuck isn't your concern, Aro. Now you're just wasting my fucking time and pissing me off. Let her go and then I'll deal with this shit."

He tightened his grip on her. "No."

I glared at him. "You bruised her."

Aro flicked his hand dismissively. "I was trying to loosen her tongue."

I curled my fingers into fists, trying to rein in my fury until I could figure out my next step. "I don't like my possessions touched."

"Who. Is. She."

 _Where the hell was Carlisle?_

I needed time—I had to get her away from him—I had to give Carlisle a chance to get here. I tried bluffing. "She's no one, Aro. A body—a mouth—a vessel I can use—but nonetheless, she is still mine. But…hardly what I would call your greatest trophy."

"I disagree. She must mean something to the powerful Anthony Masen for you to keep her a secret."

"She's a means to an end." I shrugged again and flicked my hand toward Bella. "I just happen to like her means." Ignoring the gun pressing into my side, I narrowed my eyes at him. "How did you find her?"

"It's a small world, Anthony. Imagine my shock when one of my men saw you miles away from the strip club, buying soup. How clever you are leaving your chipped things behind, thinking I would never know. Of course, not clever enough. He followed you." Aro smiled menacingly. "I sent Felix to pick her up. She wasn't very happy to see him."

I knew she would remember who Felix was. She would never have gone anywhere with him, unless he wasn't a threat to her.

Unless she knew he wasn't a threat to me. Somehow, in the scheme of everything, I had overlooked something. I knew it now—Felix was my mole.

I drew in a deep breath, forcing myself to stay calm. As much as I wanted to rush forward and get her away from him, I knew I had to be smarter—remain cool and figure out how to beat him. "This is one trophy you can't have, Aro. When I'm done with her, it's my decision what happens to her, not yours."

His voice became ominous. "I don't think so."

"I do."

His hand gripped my knife, his fingers stroking the handle fast. "I would hate to add your knife to my collection, Anthony."

"Carlos will kill you where you stand."

"Carlos has already…been dispatched. Sam never liked him, so for his reward of his good work last night, I let him put a bullet between his eyes after you left the room."

My stomach rolled and my chest tightened, but I hid my fear. If it was true, I had to see this through for Carlisle. I would avenge his death as well as my father's.

"You'll regret that, Aro," I spat.

"Not as much as you'll regret trying to double cross me, Anthony. You think I haven't figured it out?" he snarled.

"Figured what out?"

"Figured out you're trying to take over my business? Buy off my distributors and take control? You think I'm really going to stand by and watch you? You think I don't know what the fuck is going on?"

I almost started to laugh. _That's_ _what he thought was happening?_

I shook my head. "You are so… _stupid_ , Aro. Your incredible lack of vision is beyond belief."

I flinched as he pressed the knife to Bella's throat, a thin red line appearing. "You think _I'm_ stupid, Anthony? I'm not the one with a gun pointed at me and my whore about to die in front of me." His voice lowered. "Except she isn't your whore, is she?"

It was time. This was going to end in the next few minutes one way or another.

"No, she isn't."

"Who is she?"

I shook my head. I wasn't telling him who she was, or how important she was to me. _Fuck him._

"The more important question right now is who am I, Aro. _That_ 's what you should be asking yourself."

"What?"

I stepped forward, not surprised when Felix moved with me, but I noticed his gun didn't press as hard.

"My name is Edward Cullen. Does that ring a bell?"

He frowned. "Should it?"

"You killed my father years ago. He was a cop, going to testify and put you away. You hired Anthony Masen to kill him." I grinned, letting all my hate soak into the twisted smile. "And he hired me to make sure you suffered the same fate he did."

"Which was?"

"You took away the one thing in his life that mattered. The only thing he cared about."

Aro's expression was one of disbelief. "Which was?"

"His sister."

" _His sister?"_

"Her name was Bree Tanner. Ringing any bells now?"

His gaze snapped to the wall where I knew her pendant sat, his face shocked, realization slowly dawning as he put the pieces together.

"Where's Anthony?"

"Dead."

" _He_ killed your father."

"On your orders. I know everything, Aro. I have control of all of it now. Everything you've worked for—everything you've killed for—it's gone, Aro. Your life is over."

"Who the _fuck_ are you?"

"Your worst nightmare," I growled.

Aro's hand moved, more blood appearing on Bella's throat. She gasped as I cried out her name, and lunged forward, Felix letting me go easily.

Bella's elbow came up, smashing into Aro's face. He stumbled back as I grabbed her, spinning her away, and drew my gun, pointing it at him.

From the other room, the sounds of constant pings began from the computer, echoing in the empty room. Aro's phone kept chirping, message after message beginning to chime. Felix's phone echoed from the corner, but he didn't move. I smirked—somehow, no matter what else had happened, Carlisle had done it—he'd ended Aro's empire.

"Listen to those sounds Aro—they're telling you it's all gone," I taunted him. "The Feds have it all. And whether I walk out of here or not, I know you'll be going to prison. I know you won't survive more than a day before someone shanks you and ends your miserable excuse for a life. It's over."

"It hasn't even begun," he spat.

I laughed. "You don't believe me? Check your computer, Aro. It's gone. It's all gone. The shipments, the contacts, your accounts." I grinned—wide and angry. "The best part though, is your life. It's over. Completely over. You're dead, Aro—you just don't know it yet."

He had the audacity to laugh, although the sound strangled. His eyes were bright with fury. "Kill them, Felix."

Felix didn't move, his gun never wavering. Aro was so enraged he didn't even realize what direction the gun was pointing.

"Kill them!" Aro screamed.

"I'll kill you first," I threatened, moving so Bella was completely protected.

Aro shook his head, holding out his hand. In it was a small remote. "'I'm not leaving here alive." His chuckle was evil. "Neither are you."

It happened all at once.

Chaos broke out behind us.

Gun shots rang out, even as I pushed Bella out of the way and dove for the floor. Felix's gun exploded and Aro stumbled back, blood covering his chest. There was screaming, yelling and the sound of thundering feet. I pushed off the floor, desperate to get the remote away from Aro before he blew up the room, taking us all with him. He struggled, both of us cursing, as I tried to pry it away from him.

A twisted smiled curved his ugly mouth and I felt a sharp pain in my chest. Falling back, I looked down at the knife sticking out of my chest, blood beginning to pool around it.

Bella was screaming, Felix was yelling and Aro lifted both his shaking hands, the remote clutched in one, my gun in the other—and it was aimed at Bella. Darkness started to descend but I fought against it.

I needed to get to Bella. I needed to tell her I was sorry—how much I loved her. I wanted to feel her lips on mine one more time before we died.

"Stop him," I tried to scream, but the words were only a whisper.

I lunged, his fingers moved, a gunshot rang out, pain tearing through my body, hot and fast.

Bella cried out my name as I fell into emptiness, and my world went black.

* * *

 **Um, yeah...so thanks for reading. Update mid-week. I'll be in hiding until then.**


	20. Chapter 20

Light crept in, faded, then the blackness descended—time and again it happened. With the light, came the pain. When it receded, I was left with only the blackness surrounding me. I floated aimlessly alone in a never ending sea of confusion. I knew I had to be somewhere—doing something—but what I didn't know. I was too tired to figure it out.

Voices would drift by, words sometimes unclear, other times slightly penetrating the fogginess. Some voices I didn't know; their words meaningless.

 _Needs time to heal..._

 _By all indications he should…_

 _Hope for the best…_

Doctors? Why would there be doctors around?

One was familiar and it made me want to find my way back to the light.

 _I tried to get there sooner…_

 _I can't lose him…_

 _Why isn't he waking up?_

Carlisle? Why could I hear Carlisle? He was dead. Because of me he was dead—wasn't he? Was I dead?

Then I heard a voice that stirred something. Its soft cadence was buried inside my head and raced through my chest, making my heart beat faster.

 _Come back to me, Edward. You promised. I'm waiting._

 _Please…don't leave me alone again. I won't survive without you. I love you._

I had to get back to that voice.

Bella.

 **~o0o~**

My eyes fluttered and opened, blinking at the bright light of the room. They drifted shut, feeling too heavy to stay open. The light touch on my cheek felt familiar, and with great effort I lifted my lids.

Bella's face swam into view, blurry and fuzzy—but it was her. I tried to talk, but no sound came out. Pain registered in my body—I hurt all over, especially in my torso, which burned with a fiery ache. My hand flew to my neck, clawing at the skin, when I realized something was lodged in my throat, stopping me from speaking.

Bella's hand covered mine. "Edward. I need you to relax. There's a tube in your throat helping you breathe. You need to stop fighting, okay?"

My frightened gaze met hers. She looked so tired—and hurt. She was covered in bruises, and there was a large bandage on her head.

 _How did she get hurt? Why couldn't I breathe on my own? Where the hell was I?_

I grasped her hand, holding it tight, the panic swelling. There was movement behind her, voices talking, then a stranger came beside my bed, holding a needle. I tried to stop her, beginning to thrash, the pain intensifying to the point tears ran down my face. Bella was sobbing, her face now hidden from my view. Carlisle suddenly appeared, leaning over me, his gaze locked on mine.

"Calm down, Edward. Listen to me. Stop fighting. You're safe. Bella is safe. We're all okay."

 _Carlisle was here. Bella was here. They weren't dead. I wasn't dead._

I lifted my hand and he grasped it, his voice softer. "Rest. I have your girl and she's fine. It's over."

I could feel myself fading, the blackness creeping back in. I tried holding his hand harder, but my fingers refused to cooperate. Carlisle patted my shoulder. "We'll be here when you're ready to wake up." He lifted my hand and placed it in Bella's, who smiled at me even as the tears ran down her face.

"Listen to him, fuckwit. For once, just listen to him."

And I was gone.

 **~o0o~**

The next time I woke up, the room was dim. I blinked, turning my head, and was met with Carlisle's weary gaze. He smiled, sitting straight up and leaning forward.

"Edward, there were complications. You have a breathing tube in your throat. Don't try to speak and don't panic. Blink twice if you understand me."

It took me a minute to get coordinated enough to follow his instructions, but finally I blinked.

"Good. Once you're awake a bit, they'll remove the tube."

I blinked again, then moved my gaze around.

"You're in the hospital."

I kept looking around, and he smiled. "Bella is asleep. Esme and the doctors convinced her to rest a little. She has barely left your side."

I frowned.

"You've been out for a few days."

I lifted my shaking hand and tried to make the letter A. He understood what I was trying to ask.

"Aro is dead. The entire organization is in chaos—we shut it down, Edward. Totally."

I closed my eyes in frustration. I wanted to know what happened. How we came out alive. I could remember some things, and not others. I wanted to know all of it. Opening my eyes back up, I tapped my neck impatiently and he smirked. "Your patience hasn't improved, I see. I'll go get the doctor, and check on your girl."

I waved my hand, watching as he left the room, wondering if he could maybe go a little faster. I needed to be able to talk. I needed to know what happened.

My eyes drifted shut and memories crept through the fogginess. The confrontation with Aro. Seeing Bella scared and hurt. Felix not giving away who Bella was. All those things were clear in my mind, but then things got fuzzy. I remembered the yelling and Aro's sneers and threats. My fingers touched my chest as the skewed image of a knife came to mind. I was stabbed. Aro stabbed me.

Bella was behind me, screaming. Aro smiling that horrible, cold smile. Then he had a gun. My gun—and the remote. I watched him press the button, but there hadn't been an explosion. Why wasn't I dead? Why weren't we all dead?

I fought against the panic I could feel building. If I was alive and Carlisle was here, that meant Bella was too. I had heard her voice. I had seen her—hadn't I? Carlisle said she was sleeping. She was all right.

Right?

I opened my eyes, fixing my stare at the door.

I needed answers, and I needed them now.

 **~o0o~**

My throat hurt like hell when the tube was out. The ice chips soothed the fire, but the raw ache was still there. My voice sounded as though I'd been gargling with sandpaper.

"Where is Bella?"

Carlisle ran a hand over his face. He looked wasted. "I told you she was sleeping."

There was something he wasn't telling me. "Is she hurt?" I demanded, and cleared my throat. "More than the bruises I saw on her face and her neck?"

He hesitated, and my stomach clenched. She was hurt.

"How bad?" I whispered, finding it difficult to form any words. Had Aro cut her throat deeper than I thought?

"She'll be fine, Edward. I swear. _Fuck_ —stop looking at me like that. I promise you she is resting. She was here with you the whole time you were out. She pushed herself too hard, but once we were sure you'd be okay, Esme convinced her to rest."

I looked over at the empty space beside me. "Why isn't she there?"

He shrugged. "Hospital policy."

"Fuck that," I growled. "I want her close."

He rolled his eyes. "Good God, the two of you are killing me. She refused to leave your room, and put up such a fuss, eventually the doctor caved. We managed to get her to her own room to rest and now you want her back." He leaned his head back, gazing up to the ceiling. "I'm too old for this shit."

"I'll leave it alone for now. Let her rest," I agreed grudgingly. "But I want her back in here when she wakes up. Give them money. Whatever it takes for the doctor to bend the fucking policy. I want her close." I swallowed the burning sensation that was increasing in my chest. "I need her close."

He lifted his head and studied me for a moment, then nodded. "I'll arrange it."

"What happened?"

"What do you remember?"

"Aro stabbed me and he had my gun."

"He shot you as well."

"And Bella?"

He sighed, leaning closer, resting his elbows on his thighs. "The bullet went right through you, Edward. Bella was behind you. It struck her temple."

My heart began to pound so hard, I thought it would beat through my chest. "I thought…I thought you said she'd be okay? She was shot in the head?" I gasped as I attempted to get up, the need to see her screaming through my body.

Carlisle stood up, holding me to the mattress by my shoulders. The pain stopped me cold. "Edward! Calm down! She _is_ fine. I swear she is!"

"But…"

"The bullet slowed down going through your thick, stubborn flesh. The way she was angled behind you it hit her head, but only grazed it—luckily. It was deep but it didn't enter her brain. There was a lot of blood and it took stitches to close it, but she's recovering and she'll be okay."

I stared up at him, searching his eyes to be sure he was telling me the truth. I only saw honesty in his tired gaze. He smiled at me. "She's tough, Edward. She fought them all the way here to be close to you and caused such a scene in the ER, they finally brought her to you. They only way she'd let them stitch her up was to have it done while you were in surgery. She's barely left your side. The doctor had to threaten her today to get her to rest. Between the gunshot and the knife cut on her neck, she lost a lot of blood. But she is going to heal."

A shuddering sigh of relief left my body and I sunk back down, fighting my own smile. That sounded like my Mouse. Stubborn as all hell.

Carlisle sat down. "Are you calm enough to listen now?"

My hand was shaking as I reached for another ice chip. I popped it in my mouth letting the cold soothe the burn. "Yeah."

"After I heard your warning about Sam, I was waiting. I knew something had happened. He only made it in the room a few steps before I put a bullet between his eyes." Carlisle smiled grimly. "He barely had time to reach for his gun, that fucker."

I nodded, letting him talk.

"When I realized Bella was in the building I knew our cover was blown or at least in jeopardy of being blown. I contacted Garrett who told me Bella wasn't at the farmhouse when he got there and they couldn't locate her. I told him to bring in the reinforcements stat—that we were in trouble. He said they were already on their way. Then I got busy and started all the destruction, before trying to get to you."

"Felix…" My voice trailed off in thought.

"A good guy—like us—but with a different agency. He'd been undercover way longer than we were. He was trying to figure out who else had infiltrated." Carlisle shook his head. "A perfect example of bureaucracy gone bad. Neither agency would share information or confirm they had someone on the inside."

"How?"

"The fire he was in? He never recovered. It was the perfect cover—the loss of voice, the changes to his face, some of his missing memory—all could be explained by the accident. They put in Agent McCarty while Felix was still on life support—Aro never suspected a thing. He'd been slowly gathering evidence until you showed up."

"Wish I'd known. It would have saved us a lot of work."

Carlisle barked out a laugh. "What did you want him to do? Shake your hand and ask if you were undercover like him? Both of you were far too good at your job. He was as convinced you were really Anthony as you were he was Felix."

I grinned a little—he was right. "That's why he didn't give Bella up."

Carlisle nodded. "When Aro sent him to get her, she opened the door expecting Garrett. When he saw her, he knew right away what was happening. Bella was, ah, not happy to see him."

"Did he do that to her face? The bruises?" I asked, planning on returning the favor, regardless of how it happened.

"No. Aro did those, and the rest was an accident. She was so panicked, she tried to run and she tripped, and hit her face on the step, splitting her lip. But it added a convincing note to the story he told Aro about having to subdue her. He told her the whole story before he took her to Aro. He helped her, and us. He took the first shot at Aro."

"There was a second?" I rasped.

"I took the kill shot," Carlisle stated smugly. "I was done with that fucker."

I arched my eyebrow at him.

"He already took my brother, and I thought he'd taken both you and Bella." He leaned forward, scrubbing his face with his hands. When he dropped his hand, his eyes were watery. "There was so much blood, Edward. I thought you were both gone. I didn't care about the case or jail for him. I wanted to be the one that sent him to hell."

I held out my hand and he grasped it. "You're like my own son, Edward. I thought I'd lost you. My rage knew no bounds. If I could have, I would have resuscitated him so I could kill him again."

"I'm okay, Carlisle."

He let out a deep sigh. "Thank God."

I groaned, feeling the weight of my injuries pressing down on me. My chest hurt, my shoulder ached and my head felt about five times the size of my body. I shut my eyes, the darkness soothing the pain that pounded in my head.

"You need some meds?"

"Yeah."

Carlisle left the room, returning a few moments later with the doctor. He bustled around, checking me over, and my eyes fluttered open as he added something to my IV.

"I need Bella brought in here," I mumbled.

"I'll take care of it, Edward," Carlisle assured me.

"It's against our policy," the doctor tutted.

"What about a nice donation to the hospital?" Carlisle suggested. "Maybe a new MRI machine? I heard the nurses say the one you have is always backed up."

Their voices faded as they moved away from my bed. I drifted a little, opening my eyes when I heard Carlisle come back.

"Well?"

"You'll be getting a new roommate."

I relaxed into the pillow. "Good."

"Rest, Edward. We'll talk more later."

There was one thing I didn't understand. I forced my eyes open.

"Why didn't the room blow? I saw Aro press the remote," I asked, picturing the scene in my head. "I heard something explode."

Carlisle's chuckle was low. "No, you heard the door being kicked in. I'll let you ask MacGyver for that information. She's pretty proud of herself. I'm sure she'll tell you all about it."

"Her bubble gum ideas finally worked?" I mumbled, feeling the pull of the powerful drugs.

"She was brilliant." He patted my shoulder. "You'll be so proud."

I sighed, letting sleep take me. "I already am."

* * *

 **He is fine...she is fine. They are all alive...the good guys anyway. Really people...HEA remember?**

 **Update on the weekend. Only 3 more chapters left. Thank you for reading.**

 **Many thanks to my prereaders for their encouragment, Drotuno for her support and advice, and my beta, Midnight Cougar, for all the help and the power of her might red pen.**


	21. Chapter 21

The next time I opened my eyes, there was another bed in my room—but it was empty.

Bella was curled up in the chair beside my bed, her hand holding mine as she slumbered, her head resting on her bent knees.

I studied her face, frowning at the sight of her injuries. The bruises on her face were still dark. Her mouth was swollen and sore looking. A large bandage was on her left temple and some of her hair had been shaved off. I could see the bandage wrapped around her neck as well, and I tensed, remembering seeing Aro pressing the blade to her throat.

She was so pale; the circles under her eyes evident even from where I was laying. One hand had an IV port in it, the skin around it dark and discolored.

She should be in bed, not napping in a chair beside mine. I lifted my head slightly, wondering where everyone was. Someone should be here to help me put her back in bed. I knew I couldn't do it myself.

Bella stirred and lifted her head, blinking at me. Then she smiled—that warm, shy smile she only ever gave to me.

"Hi," she whispered, leaning closer, placing her hand on my cheek. "I've been waiting for you to wake up."

"You should be in bed, Mouse."

She shook her head. "You were too far away then."

"I'm surprised you were allowed out."

She smirked. "Carlisle and Esme are getting something to eat. They think I'm asleep, so they have no idea. I let them leave so I could come closer."

I shifted, ignoring the pain that radiated through my shoulder and chest. Lifting the scratchy blanket, I grinned. "You aren't close enough."

Between her injuries and mine, it took a few minutes, but finally she was settled beside me. Gingerly, she rested her head on my chest, making sure it didn't hurt me. I didn't care about the pain—I only wanted her closer. I drew the blanket over both of us, sighing at the feeling of having her beside me.

"Are you in pain?" I asked quietly.

"I'm okay, Edward. Really, I'm okay."

"I thought I lost you, Bella. I didn't think we were going to get out of that room," I confessed.

"I thought you were dead," she said in a quiet, shaky voice. "There was so much blood and you wouldn't wake up."

"Shhh," I soothed. "I'm right here. It's over." Awkwardly, I stroked her head. "Rest, baby. We'll talk more when you've rested."

"Don't let me go," she pleaded.

"Never."

 **~o0o~**

I opened my eyes to find Carlisle standing beside me, shaking his head. Esme stood with him, a small smile on her face.

"I arranged for her to be in your room, Edward," he admonished me. "Not in your bed."

"She needed to be close," I objected. "You said she had to rest—this was the only way I could get her to sleep."

Beside me, Bella snorted. "This was your idea, fuckwit. Don't get _me_ in trouble."

"Hush." I looked at Carlisle. "She's talking in her sleep again. She has no idea what she's saying."

He rolled his eyes. "I'll put her back in her own bed before the doctor comes in and has a shit fit."

Bella pushed closer and I glared at him. "No."

Esme slapped his arm. "Leave them be."

"The doctor…" he grumped.

"Buy him another fucking MRI machine. I don't care," I mumbled. "I'm not letting her go."

He threw up his hands. "Fine. You deal with it."

I smirked in triumph and shut my eyes again. "Now shut it, old man. You're disturbing us."

"Yeah, Carlisle," Bella piped up. "We're supposed to be resting."

Carlisle groaned and Esme giggled.

"They're so cute."

"Yeah, so fucking cute," he replied. "Pain in my ass too."

I opened my eyes and caught his wink. I winked back, then allowed myself to drift back to sleep.

My family was here, Bella was safe and Aro was dead.

Nothing else mattered.

 **~o0o~**

The next day Bella was down the hall, being "freshened up" with Esme when _he_ walked in. Tall, with muscles that bulged under his T-shirt; I recognized the build, but not the man. Gone were the scars, the dark eyes and the ever-present scowl. Emmett McCarty was everything Felix was not. Blue eyes, with dimples so deep, it was as if divots had been carved into his cheeks, and a grin so wide and full of life, he was unrecognizable. His entire demeanor screamed easygoing, and when he spoke, his voice was deep and loud—not the raspy whisper I was used to hearing with Felix. He towered over my bed, his presence filling the room, but his handshake was gentle and his eyes warm as he inquired how I was feeling and where my little sidekick was hiding.

"She'll be back. They let her have a bath."

I was jealous—I wanted a shower, but they refused to let me until tomorrow. Bella did promise a sponge bath later, and I planned on holding her to that promise.

"And Carlisle?"

"He'll be back in a moment. He went for coffee."

He sat down, the chair creaking under his large frame. "I've showered a dozen times since this ended. I can't get clean enough," he stated. "The feel of the water, the rush of air on my skin is fantastic."

I nodded in understanding. Carlisle told me he had worn his disguise 24/7, including contacts, only able to remove either for the briefest of time periods. I could only imagine how good it felt not to be covered up. The cleansing feel of the water would be quite something.

The violence he had seen, that he'd been part of, would take far longer to be cleansed away. I knew I was going to have nightmares for a long time. I wondered if Emmett would ever get over what this assignment did to him.

We shared a looked that said it all, without a word passing between us.

"I need to thank you."

He frowned. "For what?"

"Protecting Bella."

He sighed and ran a hand over his face. "If I could have figured out a way of not bringing her to Aro, I would have—but I was trapped. If I didn't, my cover was blown. I had to trust her, and the two of you, to figure it out and hope we all came out alive."

"What the fuck was one of Aro's guys doing in that area?"

"It was a total fluke. He was visiting his momma. He couldn't believe it when he saw you. He called Aro right away."

That explained the call Carlisle witnessed.

"Aro had Sam follow you. Then he sent me to the farmhouse to see what you were hiding—he wanted to know why you had another place so far away, and why the hell you weren't at the club. He was pretty pissed you had slipped past his security."

I smirked. "It was shit."

"It was. I must have forgotten to mention the large holes he allowed in his so-called plans. He was so old school. He ignored shit all the time, and I knew it would work for us."

"Egotistical idiot."

"Yep. So when Bella opened the door, I knew. It explained so much. The reaction you had to her that night in the warehouse—I knew you didn't know her then, and the only reason she could still be alive, meant two things. "

I arched my eyebrow at him.

He held up his finger. "One—she had somehow become something important to you since you were hiding her presence from Aro, and two—if you were hiding that, you were hiding other things, which meant you were the one dismantling Aro's empire. You were the missing link I couldn't find."

"I couldn't find you either."

He shrugged. "We're both fucking excellent at our jobs. Bella was your one mistake."

"She was an unexpected complication, but I don't regret her."

"I'm sure you don't. She's quite something—she was so anxious to help you—to do anything she could to make sure you were safe and your assignment was completed. She didn't think twice about coming with me and being a pawn."

"She wouldn't. She never thinks about what could happen to her," I said disapprovingly.

"I wouldn't have let anything happen to her, Edward. It wasn't part of my directives, but I had already decided Aro was dying that day. I was tired of his evil, and regardless to what else happened, it was time."

A shiver went through my body as I remembered seeing Aro behind her, holding a knife to her throat.

"It came close," I mumbled.

"I was monitoring it. I had to make sure I hit him, not her—and I was trying to buy Carlisle some time. I figured he'd taken Sam out and would have called in your backup. Mine was slow in coming—I didn't have the backup you did—I was in too deep."

"Part of me—the largest part—wishes she'd never gone through that. But I am grateful it's over. Once she knew what was happening, I'm not surprised she insisted on being part of it."

"She did, once she calmed down." He shook his head and sighed. "I frightened her when she opened the door and she tried to get away—she was expecting your man, not me. When she fell and hit her face, I tried to help her…" He grimaced as if in pain.

"What happened?"

"She kicked me in the balls and cursed at me, threatening many things, among them assuring my inability to father children in the future." He chuckled. "Quite the spitfire, your sidekick."

"She is that."

"Anyway, I calmed her down and made sure she understood I was a good guy. Then she told me you were as well, which confirmed my suspicions. I told her I had to take her back with me, but I'd make sure she was protected. We came up with a plan and, well, you know what happened. A few things didn't exactly work, but we made it out."

"And Aro is dead."

"I wounded him, but your Carlisle took him out."

"Why didn't the room blow?"

"Because I am awesome that way," Bella's voice interrupted us, and I looked up, grinning at her.

She looked…better. Well, at least the blood was gone. She was covered in bruises and bandages, still far too pale, but she was here—safe and alive.

She climbed out of her wheelchair, limped her way over and bent, kissing Emmett's cheek. "Much better looking now, Mr. McCarty."

"I know."

"Modest as well, I see."

He grinned, his dimples deepening. "I call it like I see it."

She reached out, and I took her hand, the slight tremor letting me know she was putting on a brave front. I shifted, making room, and tugged her down beside me. I dropped a kiss on her head. "Hey, Mouse. Okay?"

She nodded.

The door opened and both Carlisle and Esme came in. Carlisle carried a tray of coffee, and his face broke out into a smile when he saw Emmett. After handshakes and coffees were shared, I turned to Bella.

"All right, MacGyver. How'd you stop the room from blowing? Bubble gum and tin foil? Hairspray and a toothpick? Or are you a bomb expert in disguise?"

She giggled. "Nothing that elaborate."

"What then?"

"You told me once Aro kept that remote with him all the time."

"Yep. His right hand jacket pocket. Always close. Always ready to set it off."

"I lived on the streets long enough, Edward, that I learned a couple…tricks."

"Tricks?"

She waggled her fingers.

My eyebrows shot up. "You _pickpocketed_ Aro?"

She nodded and Emmett chuckled.

"He hated being touched. How'd you get close enough to take out his remote?"

"It was your girl's idea and so simple, it was perfect. When I, ah, dragged her into Aro's office, literally kicking and screaming, I made sure to push her—hard—right in his direction."

Bella took up the story. "I fell into him, and while he was sputtering and pushing me away, I pulled his remote out and dropped in a new one Felix, I mean Emmett, picked up on the way back. He knew what Aro's looked like, and the last thing Aro expected was me exchanging it. When he hit the button, the only thing that happened was some garage door in the neighborhood opened. " She smirked. "As soon as I was alone, I pulled the other remote apart and smashed it."

My breath caught. "So the things in the room? His"—I swallowed heavily—"trophies?"

Emmett leaned forward. "They're all safe, Edward. All bagged and safe in lockup. Except"—he reached in his pocket and pulled out a clear bag—"this one. Bella begged me to get it for you. She told me the story."

He handed me the bag, and, with shaking fingers, I opened it and tipped the contents into my palm. For the first time in years, I held my father's pocket watch in my hand. I traced the crest engraved into the gold, over and again, unable to speak.

It hit me. It was over. Really over. I didn't have to live in that world anymore. The one thing that had gripped me for years—the need to remove the world of the man who murdered my father—was done.

Aro was dead. His empire destroyed. Carlisle had already told me of the ripple effects of the operation. There were arrests, other busts, drugs seized and the halt of Aro's latest endeavor—illegal arms —which was why Emmett had become involved.

I was done. I no longer had to chase a ghost. I could live my life now, free from the past. Move forward.

I could do it with the woman tucked into my side—my Mouse, my Bella.

My own little MacGyver.

Leaning over, I opened her hand and pressed the watch into it. "Thank you for this."

She smiled up at me. "Carlisle is working with them to get all the items back. He explained how much you want as many as possible back into the hands of family members."

I looked at Carlisle, who nodded in agreement. "We'll see what we can do. We'll help with closure for them as much as we can."

I looked down at the watch, gleaming dully in the light as it sat in Bella's hand. "It's important. Something so small can help so much."

Our eyes met—Carlisle—the man who missed his brother, my partner who stood by me, my uncle who stepped in and took care of me, guided me and was always there for me. He was my family.

It was over for him as well.

It was time for both of us to start looking forward.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading. The last two chapters will post this week. Mid-week and the weekend.**


	22. Chapter 22

A few days later, I was released from the hospital. Bella had been discharged already, but refused to leave. She stayed in my room, and no one said a word. I had no idea what all Carlisle had promised the hospital, but I didn't care. When she was there, I could sleep. If she left the room, and I drifted, the nightmares came—hard and fast. Aro, Anthony, my father and Bella—all mixed in with blood and pain. I couldn't save either my father or Bella and I would wake up, hoarse from screaming and trying to get to them. Only Bella could calm me down. I had a feeling the hospital was glad she was with me.

Emmett came by a lot, which was great, until I realized it had far more to do with the pretty blond nurse, Rose, than it did with his worry over my well-being. I did notice how much easier his smile appeared when she was around, and how often he laughed in her presence, so it was a good thing in the end.

I was glad to be released—free from the IV and constant checkups—the sounds and smells of the hospital. I felt better simply being back at the farmhouse; Bella tucked in beside me. The nightmares eased off; although I wasn't sure they'd ever stop.

The next couple weeks were spent mostly with Garrett going through the entire operation. Statements, procedures, mistakes—it was all laid out, gone through, dissected and analyzed. Carlisle was there, backing me up, as was Jasper, miraculously back from the dead. Emmett came in his official capacity, adding in his own accounts of the events. Once everything was finished—considering how many criminals and drugs had been removed from the playing field, plus the fact a major organization had been dismantled, and the head of it deceased—the operation was considered a success.

Both Carlisle and I immediately resigned. Jasper had already done so. Carlisle handed over the passcodes for the accounts where Aro's money had gone; including the five million Aro had advanced to "Anthony."

There was no trace of the account where the second five million was siphoned. It wasn't mentioned in any report by either Carlisle or myself. We both conveniently forgot to mention it. I knew it would never even show up on any of Aro's computer files either. It was going to make life easier for some people, including Jasper, and if he would let me, Emmett.

Garrett had arranged for me to have all the "trophies." Bella, Esme, and Alice were busy tracing the owners for as many of them as they could, using Aro's notes and at times, even Anthony's journals.

I watched Garrett leave, grateful it seemed to be over. Bella came into the room, carrying a small icepack. She knew my shoulder and chest would be aching. Reaching out my hand, I pulled her close, kissing the top of her head. Her bruises were fading, the bandages gone. The cut on her throat still haunted me, but I knew it would fade.

"Hey."

"Hi." She smiled up at me. "Is it done?"

"I think so."

"You're a free man?"

I grinned. "Until you agree to marry me, yes."

She slipped away, throwing me a wink over her shoulder. "Don't hold your breath, fuckwit."

I chuckled. Miss Mouthy was never far away.

Carlisle held up his hand. "Don't go. Bella, I need to talk to Edward, and you should be here."

I met her gaze and shrugged, not sure what he had to tell us.

"What?" I asked, sitting on the couch and letting Bella press the icepack to my shoulder and chest.

He sat across from me. "Before he died, Anthony Masen changed his will."

"And?"

"He made me executor and he left his entire estate to you. I've been going through the number—it's about thirty million."

I gaped at him as I sat up, wincing at the pain caused by the sudden movement. "That fucker killed my father—your brother! I don't want his fucking blood money!"

Bella laid her hand on my arm. "Edward," she pleaded. "Relax."

Carlisle shook his head. "I told him you wouldn't want his money. I don't want it either. But I have an idea."

"What?" I snapped.

"We could set up a foundation. Get Esme and Bella to run it and use his money for good. When you return the items to Aro's victims, find out what they need in their life and provide it. We can arrange for windfalls for them and for other victims of crime. Take something negative and do some positive with all the money."

"That's a great idea, Carlisle," Bella commented with a soft smile. "Think, Edward, of all the homeless people you could help. All the pain you can ease."

I leaned my head back and drew in some calming breaths. They were right. I knew they were. The money would benefit so many. It was the way the money was procured that stuck in my throat.

"Edward," Carlisle urged me, "Anthony Masen felt nothing for other people. Doing something worthwhile with his money—making a difference, a positive difference in someone's life—is the best way to screw him. He'd hate it."

"Why did he leave it to me?"

Bella spoke up. "Maybe you're wrong, Carlisle. Maybe when he was dying he realized he needed to atone, and somehow he knew you would do the right thing. That's why he left it in both your hands."

I snorted. "Not likely. That bastard didn't think about anyone or anything. Ever."

She shook her head. "That's not entirely true. He loved his sister. So somewhere in there was a human being." She stood up. "You do what you think is right, Edward. Don't touch it and let it waste away, like he did with his life, or do something good with it...and help people."

Then she left the room.

I sat back, watching her retreating figure.

"She walks softly, and carries a big stick," Carlisle mused.

"She does."

"She's right."

"We'll let her and Esme decide what to do with it."

"I can invest it so we can keep doing good things for years—the rest of our lives." He paused. "Maybe one day you might change your mind."

"I doubt that."

"Technically, once I invest the money, the interest it makes, is your money. It was never Anthony's. You don't have to touch the capital."

I glared at him.

"You've taken steps to make sure Jasper and I are looked after. And Emmett, now." At my look, he shrugged. "I know you Edward, and how your mind works—I know exactly what you planned on doing with that account. I knew it from the moment you had me set it up. But what about you? Bella?"

Bella and I had discussed this. She knew I had to take care of the people who helped me and she agreed with me. I hadn't thought of keeping any of Aro's money for myself. I didn't want it.

"We'll be fine. I have the insurance money from Dad you invested for me. I've never touched it and it's a good nest egg. We're both young—we can work and as long as we're together, we'll be fine. We won't be rich, but I'll take care of her—she'll never need or want anything. I'll keep her safe."

"And I'm going to make sure you're okay." He held up his hand again, not letting me speak. "That's _my_ job, Edward. And I take it seriously."

I could only nod.

He stood up. "Take your time. Think about it. Meanwhile, I've made the arrangements. We can leave soon. We need to get the fuck away from here. We all need to clear our heads so we can move forward."

Carlisle had an old client who had a private island off the coast of Brazil and he had generously offered it to us for an unlimited amount of time. There was a large main house and three guesthouses located on it, offering all of us the privacy we needed, as well as a central place to gather when we wanted to get together. It would be the perfect place to try and find some peace. Unwind away from the world until we decided where our place was in it.

We had no plans after that. Carlisle talked about opening his own security company again and taking easy cases. Some days, I thought about joining him. Others I thought about simply taking Bella, finding the smallest town in America and living the quietest life I could imagine. Pump gas and watch football on Sundays. Raise a family and forget the past.

It changed daily. I knew I couldn't decide my future until I settled my past. The only thing I knew for certain was Bella was going to be part of my life. She was my future.

But he was right. We needed to go.

"Okay."

 ****~o0o~****

 **Six months later**

I rolled over, my hand searching for Bella, only to find the bed empty. With a groan, I opened my eyes. It was barely light outside and she was up—again. I knew where she was, though. I stood up, dragging the cotton sheet with me and trudged out to the patio. In the dim light I could see her, a small figure sitting on the beach, her legs drawn up to her chest, chin resting on her knees as she waited for her favorite moment of the day.

The sand was cool on my feet as I walked over, then lowered myself behind her, wrapping her in the sheet and my arms, drawing her close. She didn't say a word, her sigh of happiness letting me know how she felt about me joining her.

As the sun rose, the light throwing brilliant shimmers over the water, Bella stared transfixed, her head resting on my chest. I nuzzled her hair, smiling as she lifted her hands to the light, palms outstretched as she welcomed the new day.

It was the same every morning. She felt our life was a gift, and we should live every moment of it. She was there on this small stretch of beach every morning, greeting the day, and walked the water's edge every evening as the sun slowly sunk out of view. More often than not, I was with her.

I lifted her hand, kissing the knuckles as I ran my finger over the band she wore—the one that matched mine. We'd been married for three months, exchanging our vows in a simple ceremony with Carlisle and Esme standing up for us. I swore to love her forever, and promised she would never be alone and without a home again. She replied I was her home and my love had saved her.

I personally felt she had saved me.

Our life now was far different than when we met. Neither of us were pretending anything anymore.

I was Edward, finally just Edward again—Anthony now only a ghost of my past—living a life of peace.

She was my Bella. She was sweet and loving, with no need for the false bravado she projected so vehemently when I first encountered her, cursing and scared in the warehouse.

She still cheated at cards and board games and back-talked me every chance she got—and I wouldn't change it, or her, for the world. I still grinned when she called me fuckwit. It usually happened during one of our arguments, or when I was teasing her too much. It often was a prelude to make-up sex or a hot make out session on the beach, so it was all good with me.

The sun bathed us in its glow, the warmth getting stronger.

"What do you want to do today, Mouse? Go into town? Take a boat ride?" I lowered my mouth to her neck, slowly swirling my tongue on her soft skin. "Go back to bed?" I murmured hopefully.

"Hmmm," was her only response.

Encouraged, I dragged my lips to her ear, tugging on the lobe. "We could play a little game, and later I'll make you breakfast."

"A game?" She whimpered as I kissed the sensitive spot behind her ear.

"One of my favorite games," I whispered. "The bronco game."

"Bronco game?"

"Yeah. You sit on my cock and I'll try and buck you off. You can even cheat and hold on."

She started to giggle, her shoulders shaking. I grinned against her cheek. "I'll let you ride me—hard. Keep the game even."

She jumped up, laughing. "I bet you would, fuckwit."

"Bella…" I growled in warning.

And she was off.

"You want it—come get it!" she shouted over her shoulder, heading for the water.

I scrambled to my feet—the game was so on.

* * *

 **The final chapter will post this weekend. Thank you for reading.**


	23. Chapter 23

The water was warm, the sun warmer on my back as I thrust into her, the waves rolling around us as we sank into the chilly sand. Bella gripped my shoulders, arching into me as she groaned my name. I buried my face into her neck as I rocked into her, lost in the intensity of the moment

Bucking Bronco had become another game entirely. A far wetter, sandier one. I had chased her around the beach, knowing full well she wanted to be caught. She squealed and laughed as I grabbed her around the waist, falling into the water and kissing her until we were both breathless. Moments later my boxers and her T-shirt were being tossed around in the waves and she was trapped underneath me, our wet bodies sliding together—both of us wanting and ready. The feeling of her warmth and the sounds of her pleasure drove me toward my release—fast.

I could never have her enough. Countless dishes had been broken from being swept to the side in the kitchen, towel bars had to be rehung, doors reinstalled—we left a trail of destruction since coming here to this small piece of paradise. Both Carlisle and Jasper insisted they'd seen my bare ass so often they could pick it out in a line up. I informed them to stop dropping by unannounced and stick to their side of the island. Bella simply giggled and told them it was a great ass and she hated to see it covered up. She hung a bell by the edge of the beach and told them to ring it before they came too close, but the breeze that flowed round the island moved it so often I was constantly yanking up my pants, so I tore it down and decided they could yell instead.

Hovering over Bella, I kissed her, gathering her into my arms as I slid us both back into the warm water of the ocean, letting it wash away the sand and the remnants of our passionate coupling.

She wrapped her arms around my neck, her head resting on my shoulder as the water swirled around us. "You owe me breakfast."

I chuckled. "I do."

"I want pancakes."

"Good thing since it's one of the few things I can make."

"Then we need to go into town."

" _Need_ , Mouse? What's up? You out of backgammon checkers? You've been eating them like…well like candy."

She giggled. "They _are_ candy, Edward."

I laughed with her. We had a real backgammon board and pieces now, but Bella still liked using jujubes—besides the fact she loved eating them, they made it easier for her to cheat.

"So a candy run—is that what's on for today?"

"I need a few other things."

I nipped her lobe, tugging on the soft flesh. "You're being very mysterious. You got some big plan MacGyver? Busting out someone in the local jail? Blowing up a bank?"

She leaned back, her expression now nervous. "No."

I kissed the end of her nose. "I'm teasing, Bella. Whatever you want to go in for is fine."

"I need to go to the drugstore."

"Okay."

"I have a theory about something and I need to test it out."

"So we're going into town for a test?"

"Yes," she whispered.

Something about her expression made me pull her a little closer. "What kind of theory are you testing, Bella?"

"That you made me pregnant."

My eyes widened, and I tightened my grasp on her even more. " _Mouse…_ pregnant? Like with a baby?"

She grinned. "Very good, fuckwit. Yes. Pregnant with a baby." She ran her fingers through my wet hair. "Your baby," she added tenderly.

"Our baby," I whispered against her mouth, my heart racing with joy over the news.

"Ours."

I buried my face into her neck, letting her words sink in.

A baby.

"I'm going to be a daddy."

"Yes, I think you are."

"We'll be our own family. Us. You, me and the baby."

She nodded; her eyes bright in the sun.

My mind raced. If she was pregnant, we needed to decide our future. We couldn't stay on this island forever. She needed a doctor and to be monitored. Babies needed a lot of things. We needed a house. A plan. We needed to make the decisions we'd been putting off for far too long.

It was time to move forward again.

I swept her into my arms, heading toward the shore. "We need to go into town. Then after you prove your theory, we need to talk to Carlisle."

 **~o0o~**

Carlisle grinned, clapping me on the shoulder as Esme hugged Bella, exclaiming her delight. I smiled proudly.

"I guess you're gonna be a grandpa, Carlisle. At least an honorary one."

He chuckled. "I'd be honored to step in for my brother. It's the closest I'll get to being one."

Bella smiled. "He'll be lucky to have you, Carlisle. Both of you."

He nodded, exchanging a look with Esme.

"What?"

He sighed. "We need to talk."

I wrapped my arm around Bella. "What's going on?"

"I talked to Jasper today."

Jasper and Alice had left about six weeks ago, heading to their new life in Texas. We missed them, but hoped to see them soon.

"And?"

"He spoke with Garrett. There's been some chatter."

"About?"

"A few of Aro's more loyal people have been talking about finding the agents who destroyed him."

Bella shivered, and I tugged her closer.

"Our names are buried, Bella, and they were false anyway. It's fine." I glared at Carlisle wondering why he was saying this, _now,_ and in front of Bella.

"An attempt was made on Emmett."

Bella gasped, and I wrapped her in my arms. "Did he survive?"

"Yes. He's disappeared now—so has Rose." He fixed me a look. "I think we need to change our plans and disappear as well. We need to make a decision."

There was no decision to make. I wouldn't risk Bella or our child.

"Fine. How deep?"

"Out of the country."

"Europe?"

Bella pushed back. "No. I don't want to go there."

I cupped her face. "Baby, I told you this might happen. We have to disappear. Leave the country." I drew in a deep breath. "And we won't be back."

"Does it have to be Europe?"

"Where do you want to go?"

"Canada."

"What?"

"When I was in my teens, my dad took me to a place in Canada, right by the ocean. I loved it. It was a little town on the East Coast. I've always wanted to go back there."

I looked at Carlisle and Esme. Esme sat down at her laptop and brought up a search engine. "What was the name, Bella?"

"Ocean Edge, Nova Scotia."

 **~o0o~**

 **Six years later**

I pulled up the long driveway, getting out of the truck. I drew in deep lungfuls of air, the salty tang of the ocean breeze filling my senses. In all the years we'd been here, I never got tired of the heady scent. The snow and cold wore on my nerves, but the rest of the year made up for it.

We had left the island not long after Carlisle had told us what happened to Emmett. Using the contacts he had, we had new identities waiting for us, and we safely arrived in our new country. Not even Garrett knew where we were. He didn't even know we planned on disappearing until after it happened. It was better that way—safer for everyone. We didn't even let Jasper know where we were for two years, only keeping in touch with an email account Carlisle used on occasion. Now he and Alice visited every so often, travelling to different parts of the East Coast and driving to see us. They were happy in their life on a small Texas cattle ranch. The money I had given them made life a little easier. Emmett had contacted Carlisle once, and we knew he was happy and safe with Rose somewhere in Italy. That news made us all happy.

We became Edward and Bella Swan, since her name was never mentioned in any report. She was thrilled, and I was proud to carry her name. Carlisle did the same, taking Esme's name, and the small town of Ocean Edge welcomed the Platts and Swans warmly.

And seven months later, we warmly welcomed our son, Colton Cullen Swan, into the world.

We rented a house, and the first week we were there, Carlisle and I discovered the local bar. It was run down and failing, but housed a treasure trove of nautical items. The owner told us how a newer bar not far outside of town had pushed him to the brink of bankruptcy with its modern décor and large selection of imported beers which appealed to the tourists.

Carlisle fell in love, regardless of its state, and once he found out the owner was planning to close it, we bought it. We spent months renovating it, all while keeping the theme intact, but adding some modern touches, as well as a topnotch kitchen. The day the doors reopened, _The Tides_ was a huge success with tourists and locals. In the off season, it became the local watering hole. We spent our days there and in the small, private office over it, hiring locals to run it in the evening.

To this day, Carlisle and I monitored our past. The small town of Ocean Edge had no idea how well screened every person who walked through the front doors of the bar was, as the computers upstairs worked tirelessly with facial recognition and other programs that were run—Carlisle used his computer and hacking expertise constantly. We were both relentless in making sure our family was safe. And in doing so, we ensured the safety of the people in the town as well.

We found a house one day, not far from town that had been used as a bed and breakfast. Right on the ocean, it was perfect for us. Two large halves linked by a common area, which the owners used to use for the customers to relax in. We lived in one half, Carlisle and Esme in the other, and the middle area was now our family room. Most nights and weekends we were all in there. The view was spectacular, no matter the season, and it was filled with adults and kids, toys, games, books and movies—and laughter.

Our lives contained so much laughter now.

Although Esme ran the kitchen in the bar, Bella helped out when needed in the busier times. Her soups were a local favorite, often making Carlisle and I chuckle with memories. She and Esme also worked on the foundation, which aided countless people monthly—and all done anonymously.

Life was simple here. We worked hard in the summer and fall when the area was busy with tourists, and the rest of the year, we enjoyed the quiet beauty of the area. It was a good life, pretty much perfect in fact, mostly because of who I shared it with.

Bella came around the corner, holding our daughter, Charlene Esme, or Charley. as we called her. Both of them smiled widely at me, and Charley reached out her chubby arms so I could swing her into mine and nuzzle her curls. Leaning over, I kissed Bella's mouth. "Hey, Mouse."

"Hey. How was your day?"

"Busy." I grinned. "I had to rough up a customer."

"Really."

"Yep. He got lippy. I had to cuff him—make a citizen's arrest."

"Oh, busy indeed. Some things never change, do they…?"She lifted up on her toes, close to my ear. "Fuckwit?"

Turning my head, I brushed my mouth over her ear. "Careful, Mouse, I still have those cuffs. I'll use them later if you're lippy."

"You like it when I'm lippy."

I smiled against her skin, feeling her slight shiver.

"I do."

"Daddy!"

I looked down the driveway, to see my son running toward me, grasping something in his hand. I handed Charley back to Bella with a wink. "We'll finish this conversation later."

"I look forward to it."

I kissed her hard and fast, then stepped forward, dropping to my knees as Colton flung himself into my arms.

"Hey, bud! How was school?"

"Good! I made you this!"

I looked over the picture, grinning. I was pretty sure the figures in it were our family, but I wasn't sure what we were doing. There was a lot of blue in the picture. "Are we, ah, on the boat?"

"Yeah!" he exclaimed gleefully.

We exchanged high fives, and I was glad I had guessed right. "Good job!"

"Will you hang it in the bar?"

"I will. I'll show it to everyone." Colton was a favorite at the bar and in town. His bright, sunny disposition made everyone around him smile.

"Okay."

He squirmed out of my arms, to run over to Bella. She lowered herself down so he could kiss his sister's head and get some love from his favorite person in the world. His mother.

I watched my family, a warm glow in my chest. Bella was smiling as she listened to him chatter about his day. Charley nestled against her chest, while Colton's hand rested on Bella's cheek, making sure he had her undivided attention. They were my world—the reason for my existence. We had built a life here—a safe, quiet life we both loved—far from the violence of my past, and the loneliness of hers.

Bella looked up and our gazes locked. The same thrill went through me now as did years ago. She was my beacon and light. My children were my anchor.

Feeling that tug, I walked over to join my family, scooping up my son and wrapping my arm around my wife and daughter.

"Come on, family. Let's go inside."

 **~o0o~**

"Daddy," Colton asked around a mouthful of burger.

"Chew first, buddy."

He giggled, chewing fast. He was just like Bella. When he had a question, he couldn't wait. He wanted an answer.

"I hafta tell a story at school."

"Oh yeah? What kind of story?"

"How I was born."

I looked at Bella, confused.

She smirked. "Not like that, Edward. We're supposed to tell him how we met."

"Oh."

She arched one eyebrow at me. "Remember he's barely six. It needs to be short—the edited, modified version."

I took a huge bite of my burger to cover my smirk. Telling him I was an undercover hitman for hire and his mother was homeless and watched me kill someone would certainly cause a few people to talk. I chewed thoughtfully for a few minutes then grinned as I spoke.

"Well, bud, one day while daddy was at work…"

"In the bar?" he interrupted.

"Not this bar. Another place. It was called, ah, the 'warehouse.'"

Bella snorted, and Colton looked at her. She smiled and smoothed his hair off his forehead. "Daddy's funny."

I ignored her teasing.

"So," I drawled. "I was at _work_ …and Mommy came in—she was hungry, so Daddy made her some sandwiches." I leaned forward. "And you know what? Mommy didn't even say thank you."

His eyes widened. Bella was very firm on manners. "She didn't?"

"Nope."

"Did you give her a time out?"

"I did. She was really grumpy that day."

"How come?"

"She hadn't gone to bed early enough the night before."

"Oh…" He nodded. Our Colton liked his sleep.

Bella rolled her eyes and stood up, lifting Charley out of her chair. "Daddy was a little grumpy that day too. He yelled at Mommy," she pointed out.

He looked confused. I rarely ever yelled. "You did?"

"Only because I wanted her to eat."

"Did she?"

"Yep, bud. She did. She realized Daddy was a smart man and she'd feel better if she ate."

"Did she say thank you after? When she wasn't so grumpy?"

I snickered as I met Bella's eyes. Memories of that day and the years that had passed drifted through my mind. Our history was rich with love and laughter—and lots of thank yous.

"She did. And she thought Daddy was so handsome and smart, she married him." I held up my hands in triumph.

"Oh."

Bella kissed Colton's head. "Eat your supper. Your sister is out and I'll go tuck her in. Daddy can finish telling you his story." She shook her head. "His fairy tale, more like it."

I wrapped my arm around her waist, kissed Charley's head, then pulled Bella's face close to mine.

"It is a fairy tale, Mouse. Our fairy tale."

She cupped my face, smiling down at me. "I know. My hero. You were my hero, Edward."

Colton clapped his hands. "Daddy is your hero, Mommy?"

Her eyes were warm as she gazed at me. "He is, baby. Daddy is a hero to all of us."

I smirked at her.

She leaned close and brushed her lips over my ear. "I love you."

"I love you, Mouse," I murmured.

Her teeth nipped sharply, making me yelp.

"My hero…but you're still a fuckwit."

I grinned as I watched her leave the room.

I always would be both.

And I was good with that.

* * *

 **And there it is, my friends. Thank you for coming along for the ride. Many thanks to my prereaders and my lovely beta. I will be away for a while, but will be back with a new story in December. And you never know what might pop up in between. Take good care, and again, thank you.**


End file.
